Welcome back!
by minisamantha
Summary: Ma vision du retour de JJ après la naissance de son fils! Pairing Emily /JJ
1. Chapter 1

Paring : JJ/ Emily

Saison : 3 /4

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent.

Au : Jordan ne part pas après le retour de JJ et Will s'en va.

Note 1 : C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents svp !

Note 2 : Ceci est un femslash , donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin !

Note 3 : Je trouve JJ un peu OOC, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !^^

Réveillée depuis plusieurs heures, Emily décida d'aller directement au BAU. Elle serait un peu en avance mais peu importe. Se plonger dans le travail était en ce moment son activité favorite. Après tout il fallait bien le constater: son travail, c'était sa vie. Ses amis s'y trouvaient et elle y passait les meilleurs moments de sa vie; les pires aussi mais çà c'est une autre histoire. Sortie de l'ascenseur, elle rejoignit son bureau et ... constata à regret qu'elle n'avait aucun dossier en retard, aucun rapport à taper. Malheureusement pour elle, étant restée deux soirs de suite la semaine dernière, elle était à jour dans ses rapports.

-Eh bien soit, se dit-elle. Si le travail ne vient pas à moi, j'irai en chercher. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de JJ. Elle pouvait bien regarder quelques dossiers pour voir si un cas se révélait intéressant. JJ ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas.

_Avec le bébé, elle a beaucoup de travail et je ne pense pas qu'elle refusera un peu d'aide._

Elle contourna le bureau et pris place dans le fauteuil du bureau. Elle sourit en le voyant. JJ était revenue, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle s'était de nouveau réapproprier l'endroit. C'était ... mieux, bien mieux. Non pas que Jordan avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas mais elle n'y était pas à sa place. Ici, c'était celle de JJ, tout simplement. Feuilletant quelques dossiers qu'elle jugea intéressant, elle tomba sur une photo de JJ mais sans Will. _Bizarre_, se dit-elle. Pourquoi n'était-il pas sur cette photo? Une sensation étrange naquit au fond d'elle-même. Une sensation qu'elle connaissait bien même si elle se refusait à en reconnaitre l'origine. Absorbée par la lecture d'un dossier, elle ne vit pas qu'une personne était entrée. Ce n'est que lors qu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos qu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était là. Le parfum de JJ fit le reste. Affichant un sourire, elle dit sans se retourner:

- Agent Jareau, essayerez-vous de m'effrayer?

-Voyons, je n'oserais jamais agent Prentiss…

-Mais bien sûr ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Et Henry ? S'exclama Emily heureuse de retrouver JJ.

-Bien et bien dit –elle dans un rire.

-Tant mieux !

-Et Will ? Demanda Emily incertaine se souvenant de la photo.

-Il va bien…Répondit JJ soudain morose qui resta ensuite silencieuse.

-Au fait je pense que je dois te dire qu'une certaine marraine a été prise d'une crise aigue de shopping hier soir et je pense que ton fils va bientôt crouler sous les cadeaux…

Emily s'était rendu compte de l'air maussade qui était apparu sur le visage de la blonde et avait voulu briser un silence pénible. Apparemment il y avait un problème avec son mari mais elle ne semblait pas encore prête à en parler.

-Oh….Penelope ! S'exclama JJ retrouvant sa joie d'être de retour.

-Ne lui en veux pas … Elle adore juste ton fils. Je peux la comprendre, il est tellement adorable… Il ressemble à sa mère. . .

-Ah oui ? Demanda JJ avec une moue qu'Emily jugea adorable…

_Heu…Adorable ? Comment çà « adorable » ? Je suis peut-être plus fatiguée que je le pensais, se dit –elle._

Emily lui sourit et préféra changer de sujet :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir envahi ton bureau… Mais je suis arrivée en avance et vu que j'avais fini de remplir mes rapports… Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'avancer un peu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas çà ne me déranges pas.

-Je suis désolé. C'est vrai qu'avec Jordan on avait pris cette habitude…

-Jordan ? Dit JJ se sentant soudainement contrariée sans en comprendre la raison.

-Oui Elle a eu du mal au début mais elle s'en est finalement bien sortie.

-Tant mieux. Lâcha JJ qui sentait sa bonne humeur s'envoler. Donc çà s'est bien passer avec elle ?

-Oui, tu ne pouvais pas choisir mieux pour te remplacer.

-Je vois.

-Bon, je vais te laisser travailler ! Dit une Emily qui ne remarqua pas cette fois le changement d'humeur de sa coéquipière.

-Bien, on se voit tout à l'heure au débriefing.

-Ok !

-Au fait JJ… Emily hésita.

-Oui ?

-Contente de te revoir parmi nous, lâcha t-elle finalement dans un sourire.

JJ lui sourit largement en retour, retrouvant immédiatement sa bonne humeur. Emily quitta finalement le bureau de la blonde la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Il y avait très peu de personnes qui pouvaient lui faire changer d'humeur aussi rapidement et Emily était l'une d'elles. Pourquoi était –elle de mauvaise humeur déjà ? Ah oui, Jordan. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille lui était devenue soudainement antipathique. Pourtant quand elle l'avait recommandée, elle l'appréciait. Elle était sûre d'elle, professionnelle, sympathique… « _Peut-être ai-je eu peur qu'elle me remplace définitivement_ », remarqua t-elle puisque selon Emily elle excellait dans son boulot. Elle savait qu'elle exagérait. La brune lui avait dit qu'au début, elle avait galérée. Cette pensée lui tira un rictus mauvais.

« Pas si facile de faire mon job… Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Çà ne me ressemble pas de m'acharner autant sur une collègue. Allez, me plonger dans ces dossiers m'aidera à oublier ces idées noires. » Se dit-elle.

_Quelques heures plus tard, salle de briefing._

JJ arriva la première dans la salle. Comme avant… C'était bon de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour… à la maison. Oui c'était exactement çà ! Elle déposa les dossiers concernant l'affaire qu'elle allait présenter et alluma ensuite l'écran. Elle était prête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Reid et Morgan arriver.

-Hey ! Belle blonde, contente d'être de retour parmi nous ? S'enquit Morgan.

-Henry me manque déjà mais je suis heureuse d'être là de nouveau.

- Vous savez j'ai lu quelque part, commença Reid….

-Désolé, le coupa JJ je ne suis pas encore prête pour un cours…

Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire contrit puis alla s'asseoir.

Les autres membres de l'équipe suivirent quelques minutes plus tard. JJ leur rendirent leur sourire à tous. Eux aussi étaient contents de la retrouver. Elle s'attarda sur le visage d'Emily. Elle arborait le même sourire que les autres pourtant le sien lui réchauffa particulièrement le cœur. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi… Se rendant compte qu'ils la fixaient à présent tous, elle repassa en mode « professionnel » et commença le briefing.

-Avant que tu commences JJ, l'interrompit Hotch, j'aimerais au nom de tous te dire « bon retour parmi nous ».

-Merci Hotch.

-Et je voulais te dire que pour au minimum les deux mois à venir, Jordan va travailler avec toi.

-Pardon ? S'exclama JJ d'un ton qu'elle jugea rétrospectivement agressif.

-Je veux dire… pourquoi ? Se reprit-elle. Je pense être capable de faire mon job_. _

_Je pensais l'avoir prouvée, pensa t-elle._

-Oui, nous n'avons aucun doute là-dessus. Nous voulons que Jordan se perfectionne et elle va donc me faire auprès de la meilleure.

JJ rosit légèrement.

-Et puis comme cela tu pourras te décharger un peu de ton boulot et t'occuper plus d'Henry, ajouta Emily.

JJ ne trouva rien à ne redire. Il est vrai que vu comme cela… Pourtant, l'idée ne lui plaisait toujours pas.

Le moment ne se prêtait tout de façon pas à la réflexion. Elle commença alors le briefing…

_15 minutes plus tard._

Ils sortirent de la salle. L'affaire qui allait les occuper pour les jours à venir se déroulait dans une ville de Californie. Un « ange de la mort » ayant déjà tué plus de 15 patients. Le départ était prévu dans une demi-heure. JJ se dépêcha pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle remarqua alors qu'on avait installé un second bureau dans le sien. Celui de Jordan. Ne souhaitant pas y penser plus que nécessaire, elle prit son sac et partit rejoindre les autres. Elle les trouva en pleine discussion avec Jordan … _Génial, et moi qui ne voulait plus y penser !_ Elle avança vers cette dernière et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour.

-Agent Jareau je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir parmi nous.

_« Parmi nous ? » Non mais c'est moi ou elle croit déjà faire partie de l'équipe ?_

JJ lui offrit un sourire forcé espérant que personne ne se rendrait compte. Elle était après tout entourée de talentueux profileurs. Emily la fixait un air étrange sur le visage. _Eh m***de… Cela fait à peine 5 minutes qu'elle ait là et je suis déjà grillée. Et dire que je croyais que le retour au boulot me ferait du bien, m'apaiserait…_

-Merci. Nous devrons y aller, Hotch nous attends.

- Alors allons arrêter ce gars. Compléta Emily.

Ils rejoignirent Hotch devant l'ascenseur et quittèrent la Virginie pour la Californie.


	2. Chapter 2

3 jours plus tard

JJ sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur et alla directement dans son bureau. Elle eu le temps quand même d'entendre Hotch dire :

-Débriefing dans 5 minutes.

_Ok là elle était vraiment mal… Bon au moins ses réactions n'avaient pas affecté son travail … Mais pour ce qui est de l'équipe…_

Le débriefing se passa calmement. Trop calmement. Elle aurait tout donné pour que Morgan sorte une de ses blagues ou même que Reid leur sorte un cours tout droit sorti d'une encyclopédie ! À la fin Hotch la convoqua dans son bureau.

L'heure de rendre des comptes était venu. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui expliquer son comportement mais comme elle-même n'en comprenait pas vraiment l'origine. Comment le lui expliquer à lui…

Elle resta debout face à lui, assis derrière son bureau. Il arborait cet air sérieux comme toujours. Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, JJ y vit aussi une lueur soucieuse.

-JJ, commença t-il doucement, … Je comprends que le retour à la Bau peut-être difficile. Vous avez passé quelques mois éloignée de… tout çà, dit-il en faisant un geste vers les dossiers qui recouvraient son bureau. Cependant je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un élément perturbateur dans mon équipe.

-Il me semble que je fais bien mon travail.

-Evidemment mais votre comportement envers l'équipe et plus particulièrement l'agent Prentiss et surtout Jordan n'était, disons pas très professionnel ! Vous ne pouvez pas me contredire la dessus !

-Je suppose…

-Pardon ? dit-il plus durement.

-Oui.

-Bien. Maintenant j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. La bonne entente de cette équipe est ce qui fait sa force, vous le savez ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-JJ, je… Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez que je suis là. Dit-il d'un air concerné.

-Je sais. Et je vous en remercie … mais çà va aller. Vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre de mon comportement. Je peux y aller ?

- … Oui.

JJ sortit du bureau pour trouver 5 paires d'yeux la fixant. Elle les ignora superbement et se cloitra dans son propre bureau jusqu'à la fin de son service. Et même un peu plus. Elle ne voulait croiser personne.

Cependant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, on frappa à la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda doucement Penelope.

-Heu, j'étais sur le point de partir…

-JJ, je ne sais pas ce qui passer avec le reste de l'équipe mais je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais en parler à quelqu'un…

-Penelope je…

-Quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout çà ! La coupa t-elle.

JJ sembla réfléchir quelques secondes mais ce que lui dit la jeune informaticienne finit de la persuader de parler.

-Cà te ferait du bien de te confier.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris là-bas… Je sais que c'est de ma faute j'étais en colère et je les ai agressé alors qu'elles n'avaient rien fait mais…

-Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher.

-Oui.

-Si tu me racontais déjà ce qui s'est passé.

-Personne ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non ! De vraies tombes. Je les ai questionnés pourtant ! C'était comme de se retrouver face à quatre Hotch. Mais tu vois quand il est vraiment dans ses mauvais jours répondant par monosyllabes et …

-Penelope !

-Ben quoi ?

-Rien…

-Alors raconte !

-Eh bien, en fait je me suis emportée contre l'équipe. Et par là, j'entends Morgan, Spence, Emily et Jordan. Enfin, principalement les deux dernières.

-Je comprends pourquoi Emily avait l'air si remonté quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé.

JJ grimaça. _ Super, elle m'en veut à mort !_

-Et concrètement tu as fais quoi ?

- Ben on avait bouclé l'enquête et on s'apprêtait à rentrer; j'étais déjà passablement énervé et la cette gourde a balancé devant tout le commissariat qu'heureusement qu'on était intervenu sinon il y aurait eu bien plus de morts. Résultat, l'inspecteur qui nous a contactés était en colère ainsi que toute la brigade. J'ai réussi à arrondir les angles mais bon… Tu sais à quel point la police est réticente parfois à nous laisser nous mêler de leur enquête, alors autant éviter d'en rajouter une couche en lançant des trucs pareils ! Surtout en plein milieu d'une pièce remplis de policiers.

- Tu penses qu'elle l'a fait volontairement ?

-Oui! … Non…

-Et comment çà a dégénéré avec las autres ?

-Et bien après avoir passé de la pommade au chef de la police, ainsi qu'à l'inspecteur pendant près d'une heure et demie, j'ai retrouvé les autres à l'hôtel. Là, Jordan a tenté de s'excuser mais je l'ai envoyé sur les roses. Emily a alors commencé à la défendre en disant que cela lui avait échappé… et là je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai vu rouge. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour rattraper les erreurs que même une débutante ne ferait pas, que si elle voulait jouer les nounous, grand bien lui en fasse… etc.…

-Ouah, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !

-Je sais mais çà m'a énervé qu'elle prenne son parti. Sur ce, Morgan m'a dit que je devrais me calmer et moi je lui ai dit de s'occuper de ses affaires et j'ai coupé Reid en lui intimant de se taire avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Ok ? répondit une Penelope effarée. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à la JJ qu'elle connaissait. Et Hotch ?

-Il n'était pas dans la pièce

-Heureusement pour lui ! Rit la geek nerveusement.

-Mais il était à coté et à donc tout entendu.

-Je vois… Mais pourquoi étais-tu énervée au départ ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as dit que tu « étais déjà passablement énervé » ?

- Je … c'est rien… Disons que le retour a été plus difficile que je le pensais. _Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge… Son retour avait été contrarié à cause de Jordan. .. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des envies de meurtre envers elle._

-Peut-être que tu devrais demander un peu de congés à Hotch ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis plus apte pour ce boulot, s'énerva JJ.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives JJ ? Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour t'enfoncer !

Devant l'air choqué de Penelope, la jeune femme se calma.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive…

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit en trombe, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre jeune femme le temps de réagir. Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit au parking. En se dirigeant vers sa voiture, un bruit la tira de ses pensées. Un bruit qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles. Elle se retourna et vit Emily rire aux éclats en compagnie de … Jordan.

Cela en était trop pour elle. Elle entra dans sa voiture et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que soit pour les arrêter. Elle s'effondra sur son volant tentant de contrôler le flot de ses larmes. Quelques minutes après, elle réussit à se calmer.

Elle démarra et partit rapidement, pressé de retrouver son fils. Elle ne vit pas alors qu'un regard s'était porté sur elle et la fixait avec attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteure : J'essaierai les mises à jour régulières mais je ne vous promets rien ! Cette année, je risque d'avoir pas mal de boulot … mais je vous promets que je finirais cette histoire !

Réponse aux reviews :

bzhshal et stephnini : Merci çà me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et çà me rassure en fait ^^ J'avais vraiment peur que personne n'accroche à l'histoire.

Nafraya : merci à toi aussi ! Je vais faire un effort pour la concordance des temps mais je ne te garantie rien ! Je trouve çà difficile de se relire soi-même… et je n'aime pas çà ! Parce qu'à chaque relecture, j'ai envie de tout changer…

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla ! Voici la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Enjoy ^^

Appartement de JJ.

Elle remercia la baby-sitter et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Passant devant sa chambre, elle vit que Will était passé… Ses affaires n'étaient plus là. Elle tenta de maitriser les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Elle respira profondément et entra dans la pièce. Elle vit son fils dans son lit et se sentait déjà mieux. Il dormait paisiblement. Elle sentit alors toute la tension accumulée s'envoler. Elle se posa dans le fauteuil à coté et sentit le sommeil l'emporter. Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un Henry qui réclamait son repas. Elle lui donna et s'apprêtait à se recoucher quand elle entendit des coups légers contre sa porte d'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Qui pouvait venir à cette heure-ci ? Will ? Peut-être avait-il oublié ces clés et souhaitait récupérer quelque chose…_

Elle se leva doucement, sortit sans bruit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Emily qui s'en allait. JJ enleva la chaine et l'appela doucement.

-Emily ? Dit-elle à la fois surprise, heureuse. Cette dernière se retourna et planta son regard dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle resta silencieuse…

-Heu tu devrais… peut-être entrer ?

Emily hocha la tête, passa devant la blonde et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle nota le désordre mais n'y prêta pas plus attention et se tourna vers JJ.

-Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir la porte à cette heure-ci surtout quand tu ignores qui se trouve derrière. Dit-elle calmement.

-C'est censé être ironique ?

-Non.

-… Je vois… Eh je peux te demander ce que tu fais-là ? Justement à cette heure comme tu me l'a fait remarquer ?

-Je t'ai vu hier. Lui lança Emily. Dans le parking…

_En repensant à ce moment, JJ ressentit sa colère refaire surface._

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ? Tu m'avais l'air assez occupée… S'énerva JJ.

Emily la fixait bizarrement, se demandant comment comprendre ces paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

- Que tu avais l'air de trop t'amuser avec Jordan pour avoir prêter attention à n'importe quoi d'autre.

Le cœur d'Emily rata un battement. Là, elle ne saisissait pas ou alors son esprit lui jouait des tours et lui montrait ce dont elle avait désespérément envie. Alors elle ignora sa dernière remarque et répondit à la blonde :

-Je t'ai vu pleurer…

La colère de JJ retomba pour laisser place à la tristesse. Elle regarda pensivement Emily.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Oui.

-Alors que tu devrais être en colère contre moi vu la manière dont je me suis comportée envers toi…

-Probablement… Réponds à ma question JJ.

-C'était juste un mauvais jour… Ca ira mieux demain.

Emily la fixa. JJ sentit les yeux de cette dernière la sonder. Comme toujours elle avait l'impression que la profileur pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Comme quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Will. _Elle l'avait su avant que je lui dise, pensa JJ_, et elle m'avait dit de foncer avec lui. Elle aimait cela, qu'elle la comprenne sans qu'elle est besoin de dire quoi se soit… mais en même temps elle détestait çà car Emily ne laissait rien transparaître la plupart du temps.

-Dis-moi Jenifer.

La jeune femme tressaillit en entendant la plus âgée utiliser son prénom. Elle était la seule au bureau à le faire et c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Elle ne put soutenir son regard et fixa le sol. Puis demeura silencieuse. Elle ne vit pas alors Emily s'approcher mais sursauta quand une main souleva tendrement son menton et qu'une autre se plaça sur sa joue. JJ laissa couler alors une larme qui fut aussitôt balayé par le pouce de la main présente sur son visage.

-Will m'a quitté.

Emily hoqueta de surprise.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas compris comment s'est arrivé. C'était 2 mois environ avant que je revienne à la BAU. Tout allait bien et puis un soir, Will est rentré légèrement éméché. Il m'a dit … que je devrais quitter mon poste, resté à la maison m'occuper d'Henry…

Inconsciemment, Emily commença à caresser de son pouce la joue de JJ, toujours le regard accrocher au sien. JJ, elle s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité.

-J'ai cru qu'il plaisantait mais…

-Il était sérieux ?

-Oui. Un de ses collègues s'était fait tiré dessus et y était resté. Çà l'avait réfléchir… et il voulait qu'au moins l'un des deux parent d'Henry exerce un métier moins… dangereux.

-Donc toi évidemment ?

-Oui. Il a dit que de nous deux, c'était moi qui exerçait le job plus risqué. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux mais…

-Tu ne voulais pas arrêter de bosser avec nous ?

-Non. Alors les disputes ont commencé et il y a un mois, il est parti…

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux puis Emily l'amena plus près serrant l'autre jeune femme dans ses bras. JJ enfouit alors sa tête dans le cou d'Emily.

-Ni la tienne. Dit Emily.

-ca je n'en serais pas aussi sûre que toi

-JJ…

-Non mais c'est vrai … Dit-elle en s'écartant tout d'un coup d'Emily. Pourquoi je m'accroche à ce boulot ? Les horaires qui laissent tant de libertés ? Le salaire mirobolant ? dit-elle plein de sarcasmes. Tous les matins, je me dis qu'aujourd'hui sera remplie de moins d'atrocités qu'hier. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire. Le monde s'enfonce dans la débauche… Et nous…

-Et nous, on lutte contre çà. Le monde est rempli d'atrocités JJ ! Je le sais, tu le sais …

-Est-ce qu'il y a un « mais » ou tu es venu m'aider à déprimer encore plus?

-Mais… Plutôt que de te focaliser sur les horreurs qui existent tu devrais faire comme moi et te concentrer sur ce que tu dois protéger.

JJ la fixa, acquiesçant silencieusement et porta son regard vers la chambre où se trouvait son fils.

-Tu as raison… C'est juste que… je déprime…

-Tu crois ? Dit Emily avec un sourire sarcastique. Si tu veux j'ai un chat à la maison qui te remontera le moral. Garanti ou remboursé !

-Tu as un chat ?

-Hum oui dit-elle soudainement embarrassée. Tu te souviens de la conversation à propos de ce policier à l'accent si charmant ?

-Ah oui ! J'essayais de te convaincre de sortir avec lui et toi tu as fini par dire que peut être tu devrais prendre un chat ! Décourageante que tu es ! Ria JJ

-Je ne le regrette pas ! Il est obéissant, fais des câlins sur commande et surtout ne demande rien à part d'être nourri !

-J'ai dit décourageante, je voulais dire désespérante ! Continua de rire la blonde.

-Mais au moins, je t'ai fait sourire !

-Oui… _Comme toujours_, pensa t-elle.

-ça va un peu mieux ?

-Oui, merci… Hum je ne t'ai même pas proposé quelque chose à boire ?

Emily hésita quelques instants.

-Je prendrai bien un chocolat si tu as ?

-Un chocolat ? Pas de problème. Je vais nous préparer çà ! Je te laisse t'installer.

JJ se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant Emily dans le salon. _Je devrais probablement partir, pensa Emily. Déjà que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir !_

Emily se rendit alors dans la cuisine.

-eh, je devrais peut-être te laisser… Il commence à se faire tard.

JJ se figea quelques secondes puis se reprit :

-Heu, comme tu veux… Tu es attendu surement, je ne voulais pas te retenir !

-Ce n'est pas grave et de toute façon, je voulais m'assurer que çà allait.

JJ raccompagna l'autre femme à la porte.

-Emily, je… Merci d'être passer.

-Je t'en prie. C'est normal.

-Non pas vraiment. Tu te rappelles, tu étais censée m'en vouloir ? Je n'ai pas vraiment été tendre avec toi cette après midi.

-C'est déjà oubliée.

-… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi comme çà. J'étais énervée et … _Que pouvait –elle ajouter… Qu'en la voyant défendre Jordan, elle avait pété un câble. Elle lui demanderait pourquoi et moi-même je n'en connais pas la raison. Inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Calmons les choses il me fallait juste quelqu'un pour passer mes nerfs à cause de Will et Jordan était là et comme Emily l'a défendu, ma colère s'est retourné contre elle… Voilà çà devait être çà._

-Il te fallait quelqu'un pour te passer les nerfs !

_Elle lit dans mes pensées ?_

-Je comprends … surtout avec ce qui t'arrives mais la prochaine fois, essayes quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Je ne sais pas, Morgan par exemple.

JJ rigola.

-Je te le promets. Même mieux, la prochaine fois, j'essaierai de me défouler sur personne.

-On verra, répondit Emily malicieuse. En tout cas, heureusement que Hotch n'était pas dans la pièce sinon lui aussi en aurait pris pour son grade. Tu étais une vraie …

-Furie ?

-Quelque chose dans ce goût là, oui !

JJ lui donna alors une tape sur l'épaule.

-Eh, c'est toi qui l'as dit, répliqua une Emily rieuse_. _

_Eh, prends çà dans les dents, Jordan, moi aussi je peux la faire rire ! pensa une JJ plus qu'heureuse à cet instant. _JJ se figea quelque instant_ : il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête avec Jordan._

-Bien, j'y vais dit une Emily qui n'avait rien remarquée.

Elle s'approcha doucement de JJ et l'embrassa sur la joue. Un geste anodin qui pourtant laissa une JJ tétanisée. Un moment, elle avait cru _stupidement d'ailleurs_ que l'autre femme allait l'embrasser. _Ce n'est pas possible, Will doit commencer à vraiment me manquer._

-Bonne nuit. Dors bien.

- Toi, aussi, à demain, lui répondit JJ qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Lendemain Bau 8h15

JJ arriva au bureau en retard. Tout semblait aller de travers aujourd'hui : Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit quand elle avait enfin réussi, son fils s'était réveillé ou alors le réveil s'était mis a sonné. Dans un geste automatique, elle l'avait arrêté se rendormant. La baby-sitter était arrivée. Elle s'était alors réveillée en sursaut déjà terriblement en retard. Sa voiture avait fait des siennes. Le nouveau garde à l'entrée n'avait pas voulu la laisser passer car elle n'avait pas son badge elle avait du retourné le chercher dans sa voiture. _C'est bon, je suis enfin arrivé, _pensa une JJ déjà fatiguée_. Je pense que rien ne pourra m'arriver de pire d'ici les 5 prochaines minutes_.

-Bonjour, Agent Jareau.

_Jordan… C'est clair, quelqu'un, là-haut doit m'en vouloir ! De toute façon, je devais m'excuser alors même si la journée n'a pas bien commencé, pas question de se laisser gagner par la mauvaise humeur. _

Elle ne voulait pas que l'incident d'hier se reproduise. Hotch ne l'avait pas sanctionné pour cette fois mais un autre comportement de même nature qui plus est le jour d'après la ferait définitivement virer.

-Bonjour ! Lança JJ de la voix la plus aimable dont elle fut capable. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner dans mon bureau quelques instants ?

Elle hésita puis répondit visiblement mal à l'aise :

-Je ne sais pas si on vous a mis au courant mais on a ajouté un second bureau dans le votre qui m'est assignée.

_Vraiment, journée de m*****._

-Bien. Allons-y.

Entré dans le bureau, JJ referma la porte et se retourna vers l'intrus._ Ok, si elle commençait à l'appeler comme çà, elle n'irait pas loin._

C'est Jordan qui commença :

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Dit-elle toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

_Je ne savais que je pouvais aussi être intimidante avec les gens !_

-Oui. Ma réaction hier était un peu disproportionnée. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre, je n'aurais pas du réagir si violemment_…_ vivement même si votre bourde était... Jordan la regarda furieuse tout à coup._ Eh oh, n'oublie pas que tu essais de t'excuser là_. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Excuses acceptées.

JJ crut décerner un sourire victorieux._ Non, mais elle se fout de moi ! Zen, respire, ne la tue pas tout de suite …_

La blonde se rendit compte alors que la journée risquait d'être longue ! Elle se mit au travail, l'air plus fatigué que jamais…

_Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court … Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en tout cas !_

_JJ devrait-elle martyriser Jordan ou non ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteure : Me revoila ! Désolé pour l' attente… Je pensais être occupée cette année mais pas autant (le master, çà craint !)… Bref, voici la suite…

Réponse aux reviews :

Lois13 : Merci, çà me touche ! Moi aussi, j'adore ce ship. Elles sont trop mimi toutes les deux !

vingar : Dis-moi, t'aurais pas des tendances sadiques…. Çà me plait ! lol Moi c'est pareil, j'ai eu dû mal avec elle dès le début… En tout cas, je garde en tête ton idée ! Et si d'autres idées te viennent pour la faire souffrir, n'hésites pas à me les dire !

Et maintenant la suite… (et m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes!)

Et comme l'avait prédit JJ : la journée passa très lentement. A un moment, elle se demanda même si l'horloge de son bureau n'était pas cassée. Alors profitant de la pause café de Jordan, elle se dirigea droit vers l'appareil, grimpa sur une chaise et le décrocha pour vérifier son état. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'avéra que cette dernière fonctionnait très bien, au contraire de la chaise qui après un grincement néfaste, se brisa.

Par terre, au milieu des débris, JJ n'essaya même pas de se relever. Elle se demandait quel dieu elle avait pu maudire pour qu'on lui en veuille à ce point !

Pour couronner le tout, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna pour voir une Emily médusé bien que légèrement inquiète et une Jordan amusé et satisfaite… _Attends, satisfaite ? Elle n'aurait pas osée ? _Le sourire qui s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde sur le visage de Jordan finit de taire les quelques doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir !

Elle s'apprêtait à perdre le peu de self-control qu'elle avait retrouvé _: Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette petite écervelée je vais lui faire comprendre, moi qu'on est au FBI et pas dans un cour de récré et que si elle veut retourner à la maternelle, je me ferais une joie de l'y inscrire en même temps que mon fils ._

Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de lâcher sa verve sur sa victime que sa vision fut bloquée par Emily lui tendant une main secourable. _Avait-elle senti qu'elle allait se défouler sur l'autre femme ?_

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

-Il faut croire que je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui… _Ou bien que quelqu'un y contribue en tout cas…_

-Est-ce que çà va ? Lui demanda gentiment Emily toujours inquiète de ne pas voir JJ esquisser un mouvement pour se relever.

-Oui, ne te fais pas de souci, lui répondit la blonde dans un sourire. Elle prit la main de la brune et se retrouva sur ses pieds.

-Merci !

-Avec plaisir !

Soudain JJ remarqua que quelque chose glissait le long de joue. Intriguée elle porta la main pour y trouver un filet de sang. Super, il a fallu que je m'ouvre l'arcade en plus.

Malheureusement pour elle, JJ ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer. Et c'est quand elle se sentit que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Emily la portait.

-Mais qu'est… qu'est ce que tu fais ? Réussit à articuler JJ.

-Je te relève. Répondit juste Emily.

Doucement, elle la reposa sur le sol la tenant toujours fermement au cas où elle retomberai. Voyant son équilibre toujours précaire, elle passa un bras au niveau de son aisselle, lui donnant le soutien de son épaule. JJ releva la tête pour protester et rencontra deux yeux d'un noir hypnotisant, envoutant. Quelques secondes, elle se perdit dans sa contemplation.

-Tu es blessée. Se justifia Emily sans trop savoir pourquoi. JJ se reprit.

-Pas au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher toute seule. Cria t-elle presque voyant alors que des agents du bureau commençaient à les regarder…

-Ta cheville est enflée et n'a pas une très bonne couleur !

JJ jeta alors un œil à celle-ci et se rendit compte alors qu'au mieux c'était une foulure, au pire elle était cassée ! _Mais quelle journée de m****e ! _

-Je peux quand même marcher, dit-elle le plus discrètement possible.

-Oh, vraiment, dit Emily avec un sourire en coin qui énerva JJ.

-Oui, vraiment ! Lâche-moi s'il te plait et je te montre. Emily regagna l'entrée du bureau et attendit sur la rambarde extérieure que JJ la rejoigne. quand elle vit que pratiquement tout le bureau les regardait maintenant.

A peine le pied au sol, JJ sentit une douleur intense au niveau de sa cheville, qui se diffusa dans le reste de sa jambe.

_Génial, j'arrive à peine à tenir debout… Et Emily qui me fixe ! Elle sait très bien que je n'y arriverai pas… Raahh si je pouvais lui arracher ce sourire victorieux de sa bouche ! ET l'autre, qui me fixe avec un rictus mauvais : quoi tu comptes m'achever maintenant, sale ga*** ! Désolé pour l'instant, il y a des témoins mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me le paieras !_

_Bon il faut que je fasse quelque chose je ne vais pas rester là toute la journée ! Oui mais si je bouge, je tombe et sinon Emily saura que je ne peux pas marcher… en fait dans les deux cas je me fais avoir ! Ben oui, Petit génie… si tu tombes, bien sur qu'elle se rendra compte que tu ne peux pas marcher ! Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Non mais attends, je dialogue avec moi-même, c'est génial ! Je viens de me créer une double personnalité…_

_Et pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression qu'Emily est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête… Ah oui, le sourire qui s'agrandit !_

-Alors ? Demanda Emily son air narquois ne la quittant plus.

JJ la fusilla du regard.

-… Je devrais peut-être retourner à mon bureau puisque tu sembles ne pas avoir besoin de moi…

Emily commença à s'éloigner… quand une main agrippa son bras. Maladroitement, JJ avait sautillé pour rejoindre l'autre jeune femme.

-Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant vers la blonde et tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

-Tu vois, je peux y arriver !

-Je t'attends à la voiture alors… Dit Emily continuant de s'éloigner.

-Cependant…

-Oui ?

-J'ai peut-être besoin d'aide finalement dit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Peut-être ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide… _Sinon je vais m'étaler de tout mon long et finir ma réputation même si je sais déjà qu'il ne doit pas en rester grand-chose ! Ok calme toi. Crier sur Emily n'arrangera pas tes problèmes …_

Emily, elle, n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Bien qu'elle puisse facilement cacher ses émotions à la jeune femme, çà ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète même si elle ne l'avait pas mentionné à JJ, elle s'alarmait beaucoup plus de sa blessure à la tête que de sa cheville. Elle n'était pas profonde mais un traumatisme crânien était toujours possible dans ces cas-là.

Bien tu me laisses t'aider maintenant... Je vais te porter, on ira plus vite !

-hum tu sais tu pourrais juste me prêter ton épaule comme à l'instant … tu n'es pas obligé de me porter …

-Je vois. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter, je voulais juste

-M'aider, je sais mais déjà que ma chute a provoqué pas de remue ménage dans le bureau… je crois que je me suis assez fait remarqué pour le mois entier… alors si tu me portes çà ne risque pas d'arranger les choses…

_C'est vrai les gens vont finir par croire que je ne peux rien faire par moi-même… déjà que j'ai l'impression depuis que je suis revenue de ne plus être à ma place…. De ne plus la mériter. Si çà continue, tout le bureau le comprendra !_

Emily la fixa puis acquiesça le visage devenu impassible.

-Comme tu veux. A présent viens ma voiture est en bas, nous serons à l'hôpital dans 15 minutes.

-l'hôpital ? Ce n'est pas un peu exagérée, se renfrogna JJ

-Non !

-Non ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

-Oui ! Alors maintenant tu viens parce que plus tu continue à argumenter ici plus tu te fais « remarqué » comme tu dis !

-Je…

-S'il te plait… Pour moi. JJ la regarda pensivement et se perdit de nouveaux dans ses yeux noirs… _Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de leurs couleurs ? _Finalement elle céda :

-… Bien, allons-y.

Emily essaya d'empêcher un sourire victorieux de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres mais ce fut peine perdu vu le regard noir que lui envoya JJ.

Le trajet se fit silencieusement, les deux jeunes femmes plongées dans leurs propres pensées. JJ commençait vraiment à se sentir mal… Plus elle pensait à sa situation au bureau, plus elle avait l'impression de perdre pied et plus la nausée se faisait présente. Elle tentait vainement de reprendre son calme : elle fermait les yeux et essayait de respirer doucement pour chasser tout cela si bien quand la voiture s'arrêta, JJ ne remarqua rien.

Emily tourna la tête et vit la blonde, les yeux clos. Elle pensa alors que la jeune femme s'était évanouie et sortit en trombe de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière coté passager. Elle remarqua alors que de fines gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur le visage de la jeune femme elle semblait aussi se contracter et avoir du mal à respirer. _Merde, son état est plus grave que je le pensais… J'aurais du la trainer ici plus tôt… _

Elle porta doucement une main vers la tête de l'autre agent et la secoua doucement. Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. _Plus de temps à perdre maintenant…_

Emily plaça alors une main derrière les genoux de la jeune femme, une autre au niveau de sa nuque et l'amena doucement dans ses bras.

JJ sentit alors qu'on la soulevait mais elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait seule elle pensait à son fils qui l'attendait, à son mari dont elle ne connaissait même pas la nouvelle adresse… _Comment elle avait pu en arriver la ? Un an auparavant, elle avait un job merveilleux où elle excellait entourée de ses amis, un mari attentionné et un bébé qui arrivait lui procurant le summum de son bonheur… Et que restait-il à présent ?_ Un tremblement traversa tout son corps et la nausée repris de plus belle. Elle sombrait… : sa déprime qu'elle pensait passagère se transformait en véritable désespoir : _Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? _

Une odeur familière emplit alors ses narines la ramenant sur Terre; instantanément, elle sentit mieux. Elle se laissa couler contre le corps qui dispensait cet agréable parfum et s'y accrocha désespérément. Une chaleur et un sentiment de réconfort se répandait alors doucement en JJ. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait mais peu importait, elle aimait cette odeur… Elle l'aidait doucement à retrouver la réalité, a laissé de coté ce qui la troublait et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant. De nouveau, elle resserra ses bras autour de sa prise et elle pensa alors à deux yeux noirs…

Emily sentait que la jeune femme se calmait elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais celle-ci s'accrochait de plus en plus fermement à elle._RAahhh qu'elle m'étrangle si elle veut si çà peut la calmer ! Bon, allons trouver un médecin !_

Emily se dirigea alors d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, avec une JJ dans ses bras à peine consciente.

_Alors la suite, vous la voyez comment ?_

_JJ doit prendre sa revanche sur Jordan, non ? Des idées ? Je fais appelle à vous : chercher le sadique qui est en vous et dites moi ce qu'il vous chuchote … quel sort dois-je réserver à celle-ci ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Alors avant de commencer, je voudrais juste vous dire : désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu mes révisions en décembre puis les examens et enfin j'ai enchainée avec mon stage… Résultat, j'étais totalement crevée et donc pas assez d'énergie pour écrire…

Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes histoires…

Disclaimer : Voir chapitre 1

Réponses aux review : Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir du mal avec Jordan… et je crois que vous la détestez encore plus que moi, vu vos idées ! J'adore ! ^^

Stéphanie : Merci ! ^^

vernique40 : Je peux faire partie de ton club ? J'adore le nom ! Ca m'a fait exploser de rire quand j'ai lu ta review ! ^^

En tout cas, merci pour les idées !

Sam1002

Merci ! Merci mille fois ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir !^^ (peut-être même un petit peu rougir… lol)

Sinon ton idée me plait et je crois que je suis en train de réveiller la sadique en toi ! Lol

Kiara

Merci pour tes idées !

Très radical en effet ! Lol Bien que l'idée de noyade soit tentante, je vais encore la garder en vie … un peu ! Lol Elle peut servir encore !

Vingar :

Merci ! Pour le coup de la chaise, je n'étais pas trop sur mais tu m'as rassuré !

Sinon tes idées m'ont bien fait rire ! Je vois bien en effet JJ essayer de garder son calme mais finalement ne pas pouvoir et commencer une petite guerre avec Jordan ! Et je crois que tes idées me seront bien utiles !

Vive la sadique en toi !

Voici la suite !

Finalement le problème ne fut pas de trouver un médecin rapidement …, Lorsqu'Emily entra dans l'hôpital, elle tomba directement sur un interne qui les mena aussitôt vers une salle pour examiner la jeune femme. Cependant quand elle voulut poser la jeune femme sur un brancard, cette dernière refusa de lâcher prise. Le jeune homme passa alors un coup de fil et d'autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, les médecins finirent par lui donner un calmant ainsi qu'un décontractant musculaire…

Emily fut alors obliger de sortir de la chambre. Elle lança un dernier regard vers la blonde qui avait l'air d'avoir repris des couleurs mais si elle était toujours inconsciente. Puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Cela faisant maintenant deux heures qu'elle patientait dans leur horrible salle d'attente… et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

Au bout d'une heure, elle avait fini par appeler Hotch réalisant que personne ne l'avait prévenu ! Il lui avait en effet laissé plusieurs messages à elle et à JJ. Elle préféra le rappeler pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète trop. Finalement, il lui accorda sa journée et lui demanda de la tenir au courant de l'état de JJ.

A ce moment là, elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à Will : _devait-elle le prévenir ou non ? Après tout, même s'ils étaient séparés, ils étaient encore mariés…_ Mais JJ ne semblait pas vraiment en bons termes avec le flic ! Et vu l'état de JJ, elle n'était pas sûr qu'un stress supplémentaire soit bénéfique pour elle. _Et Henry ?_ Il était encore tôt mais la baby-sitter ne garderait pas le petit indéfiniment et elle ne savait pas combien de temps JJ allait rester ici… _Est-ce que Will s'en occuperait ? Cela arrangerait-il les choses entre eux ?_

Et c'était à ce moment qu'avait réellement commencé la torture ! Penser à la vie sentimentale de JJ n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Cela réveillait des souvenirs et des sentiments qu'elles avaient réussi à enfouir au fond d'elle et auxquels elle s'était juré de ne plus penser.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se décide … mais évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et puis cela fait déjà deux heures, qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Je l'entends d'ici mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car le médecin qui s'était occupé de JJ passa devant elle.

-Excusez-moi, pouvez me dire comment va JJ, je veux dire Jennifer Jareau ?

-Etes-vous un membre de sa famille ?

-Non, nous travaillons ensemble, je suis une amie.

-Eh bien, je suis désolée Madame mais je ne peux communiquer ces informations qu'aux seuls membres de la famille.

-Je vois.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons déjà prévenue son mari, il sera là d'un instant à l'autre.

_Eh bien, voila qui réglait la question_ au moins elle n'aurait plus à se torturer à ce sujet.

-Dites moi juste que çà va aller ? dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. L'angoisse lui vrilla soudain l'estomac.

Le médecin la fixa quelques instants et répondit :

-Oui… Il commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna : je vous en dirai plus dès que son mari sera là !

-Merci.

Emily repartit s'assoir et attendit. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient sous ses yeux, elle se demandait si le fait de rester ici était une bonne idée…

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été en bons termes avec Will. Il se saluait quand elle le rencontrait avec JJ mais elle ne le connaissait… de plus, elle ne l'avait même pas appelé pour lui dire que JJ était à l'hôpital ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle le détestait réellement … juste qu'elle le trouvait hypocrite. Et puis, ce que JJ lui avait raconté ne plaidait en sa faveur… Elle allait l'incendier si elle restait là !

_Oui, c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée de rester ici. Je devrais y aller ! JJ va bien et c'est le plus important je peux attendre quelques jours avant de la revoir quand même_.

Cependant son corps refusa de bouger à chaque fois qu'elle tenta de se lever.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emily vit un Will plus qu'enragé se diriger vers elle… _ Ca va être génial, une magnifique conversation…_

-Toi ! Espèce d'abruti, tu aurais pu m'appeler avant peut-être ?

_Oh oui ca va être mémorable ! Bon … reste poli, il est encore le mari de JJ après tout… enfin …_ _Pour l'instant… _lui souffla une voix insidieuse.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et mis en place son plus beau sourire hypocrite :

-Will ! Je suis désolée, j'aurais du t'appeler mais je pensais que les médecins l'avaient déjà fait … bien plus vite que ce qu'ils ont fait…

_Je suis vraiment mauvaise… rejeter la faute sur les médecins…_

Il la regarda quelques instants, essayant de juger sa sincérité. _Mon gars, si j'arrive à battre Reid au poker, il y a peu de chances que toi, tu arrives à me lire !_

-Ok… Mais tu aurais du quand même m'appeler. C'est ma femme, nom de Dieu ! C'est moi qui dois être prévenu dans ces cas la !

La voix fit de nouveau surface :_ Plus pour longtemps ! _Et elle résonna comme un écho dans sa tête. Cependant au contraire de tout à l'heure, elle n'eut pas envie de la faire taire mais plutôt de cracher au visage de cet abruti !

Mais l'arrivée du médecin la coupa dans son élan.

-Mr Lamontagne ?

-Oui ! Comment va ma femme ? Je peux la voir ? Et puis qu'est ce qui s'est passée, bordel ?

_Non, mais il va se la fermer et laisser le médecin parler ! _Ce dernier d'ailleurs attendit patiemment que le détective ait fini son monologue avant d'ouvrir la bouche. _Il doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de débordement… mais pas moi ! Alors si l'autre ne se tait pas, moi je vais l'aider à clouer son bec._

Elle ne sait pas si le médecin avait perdu sa patience, ou s'il avait entendu ses pensées et eu peur qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution mais en tout cas, il intervint et coupa Will qui ne l'avait toujours pas fermé :

-Monsieur, calmez-vous s'il vous plait.

-Me calmer ? S'écria Will. Ma femme est à l'hôpital et je devrais être calme.

-S'énerver ne va en aucun l'aider. Dit le médecin d'un ton calme même s'il est lu une certaine condescendance. Et comme, vous l'avez dit, il s'agit d'un hôpital, Monsieur. Les personnes ici ont besoin de repos et de silence. Je vous prierai donc de vous calmer comme je vous l'ai demandé sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous demander de sortir le temps de retrouver votre calme.

Will resta coi. Emily vit qu'il se retenait difficilement de ne pas s'époumoner de nouveau contre le docteur, aussi elle prit les devants :

-Comment va-t-elle s'il vous plaît ?

Le médecin se retourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire:

-Elle est stable. Cependant, elle a clairement besoin de repos. Finit-il en se retournant vers Will qui eu la décence de paraitre gêner.

La blessure à la tête n'est pas trop grave en elle-même mais ajouter à la fatigue et le stress, cela a eu un effet dévastateur… Nous allons la garder en observation quelques jours pour nous assurer qu'elle est hors de danger puis elle pourra rentrer chez elle dans quelques jours.

-Elle est consciente ?

-Oui.

-Peut-on la voir ? Ajouta Will qui se dandinait à présent d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Je vais lui demander si elle souhaite recevoir de la visite mais ce sera une personne à la fois.

Il entra dans la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Elle est d'accord mais seulement 5 minutes maximum par personne. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'agite donc pas d'émotions fortes.

Will n'attendit pas la suite et fonça vers la chambre. _Bon, je suppose que je passe après…_Pensa Emily.

-Merci pour tout docteur.

-Je vous en pris.

-Je suis désolé pour… Elle fit vaguement un signe pour montrer Will.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai l'habitude.

Elle lui sourit.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer vous aussi.

-Je vais bien. Je vais juste un petit coucou à JJ et promis, j'irai me reposer.

-Bonne soirée alors.

-A vous aussi, Docteur.

Il s'éloigna et Emily regagna sa chaise. Elle regarda sa montre et compta déjà les secondes…

Chambre de JJ :

-Hey bab's. Comment ca va ?

-Will ?  
>-Yeah… Repose-toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout.<p>

-Henry ?

-Je l'ai déposé chez ta mère avant de venir. Elle s'en occupera le temps qu'il faut.

JJ regarda son mari un instant. La voir agir de façon si douce et prévenante lui fit oublier quelques minutes qu'ils étaient séparés… elle retrouvait un peu l'homme duquel elle était tombé amoureuse.

Will nota la tendresse dans ses yeux et lui sourit.

-Tu sors dans quelques jours …

-Je sais.

-Mais tu dois te reposer ! Je vais prévenir ton bureau que tu ne seras pas disponible dans les jours qui viennent. Je prendrai quelques jours pour m'occuper de toi…

L'angoisse qui avait saisi JJ plus tôt sembla soudainement refaire surface_… le bureau… elle allait manquer encore des jours… elle perdrait encore une certaine crédibilité au près de ces amis et collègues… que vont-ils penser d'elle ? Revenue depuis peu et déjà en congé ! Et Jordan ? Rien que pour se venger de cette pimbêche qui se croit tout permis, elle se devait d'aller mieux et de retrouver sa place au sein de l'équipe. _Mais pour l'instantbien que ce ne fût pas aussi fort qu'il y a quelques heures, elle sentait fatigué et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir.

Alors écouter Will n'était pas un effort qu'elle était prête à fournir…_ Bien sûr, c'est gentil de sa part de vous vouloir m'aider et de prendre quelques jours pour que je puisse me reposer… mais et après ? On est séparés… est-ce que cela va rendre les choses encore plus compliqués entre nous ?_

-… Démissionner, tu vois ?

JJ tiqua à ce moment-là et reprit ses esprits, essayant de retrouver le fil de la conversation qu'elle avait lâché en cours de route.

-Pardon ?

-Ca te permettra de prendre du recul et de voir que la seule et la plus intelligente des solutions est que tu démissionnes. Tu pourras facilement trouver un job de bureau à temps partiel…

_Etait-il sérieux ? Allait-il recommencer encore une fois avec cette histoire alors qu'elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital ? Bon, elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort mais quand même…_

-Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné cette idée, dit –elle durement.

-Bien sûr que non ! Et ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est la preuve que ce travail ne t'apportera rien de bon. C'est pourquoi je te disais qu'en plus de tes jours de repos, tu devrais prendre des jours de congés supplémentaires pour réfléchir à ce qui serait le mieux pour toi, pour notre famille, … pour Henry…

-Je sais encore ce qui est le mieux pour mon fils !

JJ sentait que sa tête commençait à lui tourner et qu'elle devrait probablement garder son calme mais sa colère prit rapidement le dessus.

_C'est vrai, au boulot, tout va de travers… et au lieu de trouver un peu de soutien au près de ma famille, je me retrouve en face d'un abruti qui veut avoir une gentil femme qui l'attend sagement chez lui avec les pantoufles prêtes dès son arrivée ! Et puis quoi encore…_

Aveuglé par sa colère, JJ n'entendit même pas les moniteurs autour d'elles qui multipliaient les bips mais calmèrent Will aussitôt.

Il essayait à présent de calmer sa femme, s'inquiétant de ces bips qui semblaient s'intensifier.

-JJ, calme-toi, dit-il en s'approchant et en tentant de caresser sa joue. Mais au lieu de cela, cela ne fit que l'agiter davantage si bien qu'Emily, toujours à l'extérieur entendit les bruits et s'avança jusqu'à la chambre. Elle toqua doucement à la porte, bien qu'elle douta à ce moment là qu'on l'entendrait à l'intérieur et entra.

Ce qu'elle y vit… elle ne sut dire sur le moment si cela la désola ou au contraire la réjouis. Will essaya tant que bien que mal de prendre une JJ dans ses bras plus qu'énervée.

-JJ ? Will ?

La concernée tourna la tête et se perdit dans les yeux noirs d'Emily. La colère irrépressible qui s'était emparé d'elle, sembla fondre comme neige au soleil et elle resta là… simplement à regarder Emily qui s'avançait tout doucement jusqu'à elle et qui semblait prendre mille précautions…_ pour ne pas me brusquer ?_ Se demanda JJ qui ne se voyait pas lutter encore contre quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire la morale.

-Ca va mieux ? Dit simplement Emily. Son regard passa alors sur la tête de la blonde, à l'endroit de sa blessure et JJ put apercevoir de la culpabilité traverser le visage de son amie.

- Oui, je vais mieux… j'ai juste besoin de repos… Rien de grave, ajouta t-elle en posant un regard lourd de sens vers son mari.

-Bien, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais j'ai entendu du bruit et comme le médecin a dit…

-Je sais parfaitement ce que le médecin a dit, la coupa Will, énervé de s'être fait éclipser de la sorte. Non seulement Emily avait réussi à calmer JJ mais en plus depuis qu'elle était entré sa femme ne le regardait plus sauf une fois pour lui jeter un regard noir.

-Les 5 minutes ne sont pas tout à fait écouler… je vais vous laisser le temps de finir…

-Les 5 minutes ?

-Le médecin nous a expliqué que c'est notre temps de visite autorisé… Et vu que c'est une personne à la fois et que tu es hautement demandé, il y a une file d'attente ! dit Emily dans un sourire.

JJ lui rendit son sourire et lâcha même un petit rire.

Emily se dirigea alors vers la porte mais JJ la retint :

-Reste.

La perspective de se retrouver, de nouveau, seule avec son mari ne l'enchantait guère… et Emily l'apaisait tellement… Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander.

Emily lança un regard incertain vers Will mais ne bougea pas. Ce dernier se renfrogna.

-On n'avait pas fini de discuter !

-Je ne veux plus en parler pour l'instant ! Je te verrai demain avec Henry, dit-elle plus doucement.

-Soit !

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa. Puis sans un regard pour Emily s'en alla, laissant les deux femmes seules.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Dit simplement Emily. Si je t'avais amené plus vite, …

JJ lui attrapa la main, essayant de faire taire la culpabilité qui traversa encore le visage de sa coéquipière.

-Je n'ai rien et puis, avec Super-Emily, je ne risquai pas grand-chose ! La coupa t-elle.

-Méfie toi… tu vas réveiller mon coté geek ! Seul Reid à ce pouvoir et il en est fier !

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux et alors explosèrent de rire. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, elles se mirent à discuter plus que 5 minutes, et créèrent autour d'elles leur propre bulle, les isolants du monde extérieur.

Elles se sentaient bien… et ne demandaient rien d'autre.

_Finalement ce sera dans le chapitre qu'on pourra voir Jordan souffrir ! Désolé… vous devrez encore patientez un petit peu avant que JJ ne lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce mais promis, je serai très sadique !_

_Et désolé pour Will, il fallait bien qu'il intervienne à un moment…_

_Merci de me laisser une petite review ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait super plaisir dès que j'en reçois une dans ma boite mail !_


	6. Chapter 6

Bon alors je n'ai pas d'excuses… ou alors tout un tas qui ne vous intéresse pas … Donc pour me faire pardonner ce retard important, un chapitre plus long !

Réponse aux reviews :

Anonyme : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Al : Merci pour ta review ! J'adore quand elles sont argumentées comme çà ! Et ton idée d'une petite visite Morgan/Emily à Will me plait bien ! Je crois que je vais m'en servir un peu plus tard ! Ahh bah d'ailleurs … regard un peu plus bas….

vernique40 : le sadisme arrive… enfin bientôt. Et le bisou aussi enfin ….surprise… Peut-être même beaucoup plus !^^

Sam1002 : Trop tard... J'ai encore rougit ! J'adore tes reviews ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en connais deux qui ce sont pencher sur le cas de Will. Il va d'ailleurs bientôt rejoindre la liste des « sacrifiables sur l'autel du sadisme » ( j'ai adoré ton expression ^^)

Emily cherchait à vider la tête de son amie et y parvenait très bien. Elle n'essaya pas de lui poser des questions sur l'incident. JJ devait d'abord retrouver des forces. Mais le temps des questions arrivera tôt ou tard et elle ne laissera pas JJ se débiner surtout si sa santé était en jeu.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure. Puis, tout doucement un silence confortable s'installa entre elles. JJ se sentait apaisée pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Leurs mains s'étaient entrelacées sans qu'aucunes des deux ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Avec son pouce, Emily lui appliquait de douces caresses circulaires sur le dos de la main. JJ savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était une qualité qu'elle avait commencé à aimer de plus en plus chez l'autre femme. Toujours un petit geste, peut être insignifiant pour les autres comme une boisson chaude offerte, une petite caresse, une main qui entre en contact avec la sienne pour finalement s'y lier quand elle avait besoin de réconfort comme après l'attaque de Garcia…

Toutes ces petites attentions qui lui firent comprendre à cet instant qu'Emily lui était devenue indispensable. Aujourd'hui elle ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle et de sa présence rassurante, apaisante et protectrice. Cette constatation lui arracha un petit sourire auquel Emily répondit.

-Tu seras toujours la pour moi. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Emily sembla surprise puis son sourire se fit plus tendre :

-Toujours.

Elle s'approcha doucement et déposé un baiser sur son front.

-Dors à présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, JJ dormait. Cependant Emily ne fit aucun geste pour partir. Son esprit se bloqua sur la respiration de la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu peur de la perdre. Elle savait que c'était paradoxal car étant donné leurs jobs, c'était un risque prévisible voir même probable qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Néanmoins, avec JJ, c'était différent et çà le saura toujours. Elle se rendait compte que quand la blonde était impliquée, elle était irrationnelle. Après tout, elle était heureuse que JJ travaille avec elle et ne changerait çà pour rien au monde…

Elle prit alors le temps d'examiner la jeune femme : _Vas t'elle si mal alors que je ne me suis aperçu de rien ? C'est qu'on n'est pas censé profiler les autres membres de l'équipe mais … JJ…_

Elle paraissait vraiment exténuée avec ses cernes sous les yeux et le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front.

Emily posa une main apaisante sur son visage et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait la partie droite du visage. Le corps de la blonde sembla se détendre sensiblement.

Un murmure indistinct sortit alors de sa bouche. Emily rapprocha alors son oreille pour comprendre jusqu'à sentir le souffle de la jeune femme dans le haut de sa nuque. Cela lui tira un frisson, un désir naissant au creux des reins.

_Pas le moment de penser à çà, se sermonna t-elle._

Une nouvelle fois JJ parla et cette fois-ci Emily entendit son prénom.

-Emily…

Voir son prénom soufflée tendrement par les lèvres de la jeune femme lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de cette bouche. Une bouche qui la tentait depuis qu'elle connaissait la jeune femme. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure agacée par la tournure de ces pensées. Elle se reprit vite, se pencha alors à l'oreille de la blonde et lui murmura :

- Je ne pars pas. Je suis là.

Ce qui finit de calmer la jeune femme. Emily reprit sa place et resta la sans bouger à contempler la blonde.

C'est ainsi que le médecin qui s'était occupé plus tôt de JJ, trouva quelques heures plus tard les deux jeunes femmes endormies, les mains toujours entrelacés, un fin sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Il n'eut pas le cœur à les réveiller et se retira silencieusement de la chambre.

-Karen ?

-Oui ?

-Vous veillerez à ce que cette patiente ne soit pas dérangée, elle a besoin de repos.

-Bien, Docteur.

Le lendemain :

JJ ouvra les yeux et les referma aussitôt quand la lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Elle resta la quelques secondes, respirant doucement et humant une odeur familière et apaisante qui flottait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux. _Je ferais mieux de me rendormir… je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois où j'ai eu la possibilité de rester juste là à trainer au lit. Si je dois en profiter, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

Voulant bouger dans une position différente pour éviter que le soleil ne lui arrive sur le visage, elle voulut se retourner mais un poids sur son bras gauche l'en empêcha.

Elle se rendit alors compte que ce « poids » diffusait une chaleur et immédiatement elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage endormi d'Emily.

Cette vision lui arracha un sourire. _Elle est … adorable, presque angélique comme çà… Hum, je deviens sensible au réveil. _Pensa JJ perturbé par ses propres pensées.

Puis repensant à leur discussion d'hier soir, elle se dit qu'elle avait raison Emily serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle.

C'est sur cette pensée et le visage de la belle brune qu'elle referma les yeux et retourna lentement aux pays des songes.

Un bruit la tira de son sommeil. Un bruit qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier aussitôt mais qu'il l'a fit se raidir quand elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Hum…oui … s'il te plait…

Reconnaissant à présent la voix d'Emily, sa respiration se bloqua. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ils se figèrent sur la bouche qui produisait ses sons.

JJ n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des lèvres de la brune. Elle la voyait doucement souffler, mordiller doucement puis férocement sa lèvre supérieure puis gémir… Encore et encore…

Elle sentit son propre corps se réchauffer à chaque fois qu'Emily gémissait.

Lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, JJ sentit un brasier s'allumer en elle. Une intense chaleur qui semblait se propager à l'intérieur de son corps.

La pensée qu'elle devrait réveiller l'autre femme lui traversa l'esprit quelques secondes mais elle ne fit rien pour cela.

Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait faire un geste qui anéantirait cette vision hypnotique. JJ ne se rendit pas alors compte qu'elle avait tendu la main pour effleurer les lèvres de la brune qui poussa alors un autre gémissement au contact des doigts de la jeune femme. Puis Emily involontairement lécha le bout du majeur de la jeune femme toujours ses lèvres.

JJ le retira brusquement mais elle ne put ignorer la sensation naissante en elle : un violent désir au creux des riens était apparu. Un désir pour la jeune femme endormie en face d'elle qui la laissa perplexe.

Alors qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, on frappa à la porte. Emily se réveilla alors en sursaut, l'air perdu et …_ frustrée, _pensa JJ. _Je ne sais pas de qui elle rêvait mais il devait savoir y faire vu son air._

Emily planta alors son regard dans celui de JJ qui ne put que l'éviter. Elle se sentit bêtement rougir, se rappelant les sensations qu'avait fit naitre en elle les gémissements de la brune et n'osa plus lever les yeux.

Un raclement de gorge les fit toutes les deux revenir à la réalité et elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit pour se retrouver face à un Will passablement furieux.

-Bonjour… tenta maladroitement JJ. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait comme pris en faute … ou plutôt elle savait pourquoi mais elle tentait de l'ignorer. Car le fait est qu'elle avait éprouvé du désir pour quelqu'un d'autre que Will et qui plus est, pour une femme. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait à JJ et elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à cela. _D'autant plus que même si je suis séparée de Will, je reste encore mariée à lui et là, j'ai l'impression de le tromper quelque part, _se dit la blonde.

Elle détacha alors brusquement sa main de la brune qui toujours un peu dans le brouillard réagit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle essayait en fait de déterminer ce qui avait pu déclencher la gêne qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de la jeune femme. _Est-ce que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ? Rahhh non, dites-moi que non… je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face ! _Puis, la plus âgée sentit la main de la blonde lui échapper et se dit qu'en fait cela devait être juste cela qui la gênait : que son mari les découvre main dans la main mais si elle n'aurait jamais pensé JJ aussi pudique.

-Bonjour, lâcha hargneusement Will. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore là ? Elle a passé la nuit ici ou quoi ?

-Bonjour, rayon de soleil, ravie de te voir de si bon matin pour que tu illumines notre journée de ta charmante personne, lui rétorqua une Emily sarcastique mais qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles et coula un regard désolé vers la blonde.

JJ lui fit un sourire contrit. _Désolé JJ, mais moi le matin, c'est réveil en douceur ou pas de réveil du tout et là, il n'y a pas été de main morte, se dit Emily._

-Non, elle vient juste d'arriver, mentit JJ, tentant de calmer la situation.

-Et évidemment, elle n'a pas eu le temps de se changer, dit Will en désignant les vêtements d'Emily semblables à la veille.

-Eh bien désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi hier soir puisque je devais repasser au bureau et ce matin, je voulais absolument prendre des nouvelles de JJ avant de rentrer chez moi me reposer un peu et prendre une bonne douche si t veux tout savoir, ajouta Emily entrant par la-même dans le mensonge de la blonde.

Will ne répliqua rien mais garda un regard suspicieux sur les deux femmes.

De nouveau, quelques coups furent frappés sur la porte et le médecin de la veille apparu.

-Bonjour ! Dit-il avec sourire pour les deux jeunes femmes. Un sourire qui se fana quand il aperçut l'homme dans la pièce.

-J'espère que vous n'allez pas faire de vague aujourd'hui monsieur.

JJ lança un regard d interrogateur envers son mari pendant qu'Emily afficha un petit sourire satisfait qui n'échappa pas à Will qui se renfrogna et secoua rapidement la tête en guise de « non ».

-Bien. Mme, je me présente, je suis le docteur Clark. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous à votre arrivée hier soir.

JJ lui sourit doucement : Bonjour. Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'hier soir…

-C'est normal, çà va revenir doucement. Dites-moi la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez.

_La dernière chose … Ah oui, l'autre abrutie et son sourire satisfait de me voir les quatre ferres en l'air !_

-De ma chute au bureau.

-Oui, c'est ce qui a provoqué cette entaille à l'arcade sourcilière. Rien d'autre ?

-Emily voulait que j'aille à l'hôpital, je crois… Donc, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa voiture … puis après tout est un peu flou…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout ceci est tout à fait normal.

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-Comme je l'ai expliquée hier à votre amie et votre mari, nous pensons la fatigue importante de votre corps ajoutée au stress est ce qui à causer la crise d'hier soir. La blessure à l'arcade n'est que bénigne mais elle a servi comme déclencheur de la crise en augmentant subitement votre stress.

-Je vois. Donc rien de grave ?

-Il s'agissait d'un message d'alerte que votre corps nous envoie, madame. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Cette fois-ci, rien de grave mais les conséquences pourraient être plus dramatiques si votre amie ne vous avait pas conduit directement ici. C'est pourquoi, je vous recommande le repos le plus complet durant les deux prochaines semaines.

-Je peux rentrer chez moi alors ?

-Oui, nous avons juste encore quelques examens mais vous serez chez vous dans quelques heures. Cependant pas d'efforts physiques et je vous ordonne de garder le lit pendant les premiers jours.

JJ prit un air offusqué :

-Quoi ! Non mais çà, c'es t pas possible !

-Je suis désolée mais c'est cela ou je vous garde ici. De plus, je veux une surveillance constante autour de vous durant ces deux semaines.

JJ ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour protester mais Will la coupa :

-Je vais revenir à la maison pour t'aider.

JJ le fixa :

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée…

-Ecoutez, je vous laisse en discuter et revenez me voir quand si vous avez trouvé une solution, je vous ferai signer les papiers de sortie.

-Bab's, je pense que tu n'as pas trop le choix si tu veux rentrer chez toi !

Emily grimaça au surnom.

-Je te le répète, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais parler au médecin et je suis sûre qu'il va comprendre…, qui semblait peu sûre d'elle.

-Je sais que çà ne me regarde pas mais de toute façon, le médecin a dit « surveillance constante », donc ce sera du 24/24… Tu as des congés à récupérer Will ?

-Tu as raison… Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Will, le réprimanda JJ. Emily essaie juste d'aider ! Ecoutes, tu pourrais alors chercher le médecin, Will s'il te plait ? Je suis persuadé que je peux le convaincre !

Will sembla s'apprêter à refuser mais JJ fit la moue la plus adorable qui soit selon Emily et Will vaincu sortit de la chambre.

_Diable, cette femme sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut ! _Pensa Emily.

-Je ne pense pas que le médecin te permettre de quitter cette chambre sans chaperon.

-On verra…

-Ecoutes si tu veux, j'ai bien une autre solution, dit doucement Emily en se rapprochant du lit de la blonde qui tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers la plus âgée.

-Oui ?

-Eh bien, tu pourrais venir chez moi le temps de ces deux semaines. Mon appartement est immense : J'ai deux chambres d'amis pour toi et Henry. Plus j'offre le service et une vue imprenable sur la ville !

JJ hésita : Oui mais pour le fait que je dois être surveillée comme une enfant ?

Elle vit alors Emily se mordiller la lèvre en signe de réflexion. Soudainement, les souvenirs des gémissements de l'autre jeune femme remontèrent à la surface. Elle n'y avait plus repensé avec l'arrivée de Will puis du médecin. Alors de nouveau, les mêmes sensations s'infiltrèrent dans chaque fibre de son corps à mesure que les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle se sentit rougir mais essaya de cacher son trouble en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-Je sais, dit Emily. Hotch me demande de prendre mes congés de puis plus d'un mois ! C'est parfait !

JJ mit du temps à comprendre les paroles de l'autre jeune femme tant elle était empêtrée dans ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant.

-Je ne sais pas Emily…. Dit JJ confuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Et si c'est la fait d'avoir peur de me gêner, ne te tracasses pas, c'est moi qui propose. En plus, je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix…

-Je… Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

_Pas du tout_, hurla la conscience d'Emily._ Tu vas lui sauter dessus au bout de cinq minutes si elle continue à être aussi mignonne avec ses joues légèrement colorées_.

-Oui, c'est une excellente idée. En plus, je fais le service. Comment pourrais-tu refuser cela ?

-C'est vrai ! Rigola doucement JJ. Merci, ajouta t-elle quelques secondes après.

-C'est normal !

-Non mais vraiment, merci je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir avec Will qui voulait revenir…

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'il revienne ?

-Je ne sais pas … Mes sentiments son trop confus pour l'instant et je ne pas envie de me pencher dessus.

-Je comprends. Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas tarder à éclaircir les choses. Toute cette histoire avec Will ne va pas t'aider à réduire ton stress et ta fatigue. Plutôt tu auras décidé ce que tu veux, plutôt tu pourras avancer et aller mieux… que ce soit avec Will ou non, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Emily.

-Je sais mais… juste pas aujourd'hui ? lui dit –elle en remettant cette moue adorable sur son visage.

_Raaah la traitresse…_

-Comme tu veux.

A ce moment là, le médecin et Will entrèrent dans la chambre. Ce dernier lança un regard réprobateur à Emily en voyant la proximité qu'elle avait avec JJ.

_Ok, il faut vraiment que je fasse attention si même cet abruti se rend compte de ce que je ressens pour JJ. _

-Je suis désolé, madame mais je ne peux pas vous laisse rentrer chez vous sans surveillance quelques soient vos arguments… commença le médecin.

-Non c'est bon, j'ai… on a une autre solution, dit-elle en se tournant vers Emily. Je vais …

-Elle va venir habiter chez moi le temps qu'elle récupère. Finit Emily.

-Quoi ? Explosa Will. Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu sais bien que revenir à la maison n'est pas une bonne idée. Emily m'a gentiment proposé de m'héberger… Comment j'aurais pu dire refuser ? dit-elle en souriant.

-En disant, non !

-Merci pour çà, « Capitaine évidence » ! Répliqua Emily. C'est la solution la plus simple pour tout le monde.

-Et tu comptes la surveiller comment avec ton super job ? Dit-il en mettant tout le mépris qu'il pouvait dans le dernier mot.

-Heu, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ?

-Que faites-vous exactement ? demanda le médecin soucieux.

-Je suis agent au FBI.

-Vous ne pourrez donc pas être là à chaque instant au contraire de son mari ? Demanda le médecin tandis que Will affichait à présent un sourire vainqueur.

-Non, ce n'est pas problème Parce que d'un, Will est aussi flic, donc il serait aussi peu disponible que moi, de deux j'ai des congés à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et de trois je serais ravie de les prendre pour m'occuper de JJ, répliqua Emily qui avait envie de faire ravaler son sourire au crétin de mari de la blonde.

Le médecin tourna un regard accusateur vers ce dernier d'ailleurs. _Il semblerait qu'on ait oublié de mentionner ce léger détail, _se réjouit intérieurement Emily.

- C'est parfait alors, ajouta le médecin en adressant aux deux femmes un regard bienveillant. Puis il sortit de la pièce en expliquant qu'il revenait avec les papiers de sortie.

-Et Henry ? Demanda Will qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné.

-Henry reste avec moi, évidemment, se tendit JJ.

- Son appartement n'est pas équipé pour recevoir un bébé !

-Je…, JJ ne sut quoi dire et coula un regard suppliant vers l'autre femme.

-Il a raison JJ.

Mais avant que Will ne réaffiche son sourire, Emily ajouta :

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui vienne chez toi. Si tu veux bien évidemment ?

-Bien sûr ! Répliqua JJ folle de joie.

-Ehh je ne veux pas de cette femme chez moi ! Ragea Will.

-Will…

JJ se tourna vers Emily :

-Tu veux bien nous laisser cinq minutes pour … « arranger çà » ? lui murmura-t-elle.

Emily acquiesça, sortit de la pièce et laissa le couple discuter.

Quelques minutes, un Will énervé sortit de la pièce et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Emily frappa de nouveau à la porte et entra doucement. JJ était là, le regard dans la vague. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de celle-ci.

-Est-ce que çà va ?

-…. J'ai l'impression de ne plus connaitre l'homme que j'ai épousé.

Emily ne dit rien mais effectua quelques mouvements circulaires avec son pouce en signe de réconfort.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

JJ sembla perdu et découragé. Emily n'aimait pas voir la jeune femme comme çà. JJ était une battante, elle ne se laissait pas abattre comme çà d'habitude. _Quel crétin, l'autre !_

-N'y penses plus ! On attend le médecin puis après on va récupérer ton petit boo. Je suis sûre que tout ira mieux dès que tu verras sa petite bouille.

JJ lui sourit :

-Tu as raison.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient sorties de l'hôpital et étaient passées récupérer Henry. Comme Emily l'avait prédit, le visage de JJ s'illumina dès qu'elle vit son fils. Elles passèrent ensuite chez Emily pour prendre quelques affaires. Elles étaient à présent chez JJ, assises dans le canapé, discutant tranquillement.

La soirée se passa de la même façon et elles partirent se coucher, non sans avoir dit bonne nuit à Henry.

Le lendemain matin :

JJ sentit le soleil sur son visage et se crut de retour à l'hôpital. Puis elle se souvint de son retour avec Emily, leur soirée qui lui avait fait un bien fou. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. Elle avait oublié qu'Emily savait se montrer de si bonne compagnie_. Toujours à l'écoute, toujours prévenante… s_e dit –elle.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler…_ Oui, hier soir était définitivement une bonne soirée._

Le soleil de nouveau brilla avec force et JJ se demanda _: Pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé les rideaux hier soir ! Ce n'est pas vrai j'aurais pu dormir au moins une heure de plus. Pour une fois que mon petit boo fait sa nuit sans me réveiller en plein milieu…Attends c'est bizarre… Henry ne s'est pas réveillé ! _

JJ sauta brusquement du lit au moment où quelques coups furent frappés sur sa porte.

-JJ ?

-Entre !

-Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

-Bonjour ! Il faut que j'aille voir Henry, c'est étrange qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est debout depuis quelques heures. Je l'ai nourri, changé et habillé. Là il s'est rendormi.

JJ lui sourit pleinement :

-T'es un ange, tu sais ?

-Ouah. Attends qu'est ce que tu vas dire quand tu verras çà ?

Emily attrapa le plateau qu'elle avait déposé :

-Petit déjeuner au lit ?

-Tu sais que là, je pourrais t'embrasser tout de suite ? Un silence suivit la déclaration de la jeune femme Emily se demandait si la blonde l'avait percé à jour JJ repensant à son réveil à l'hôpital.

Elles rirent finalement toutes les deux pour dissiper la gêne et elles déjeunèrent toutes les deux.

-J'ai appelé Hotch pour lui expliquer. Je suis libre pour deux semaines !

-Et pour moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Repos obligatoire. Et que si je n'arrivais pas à te convaincre, il enverrait Reid pour t'expliquer les bienfaits du repos.

-Attends Hotch a fait une blague ?

-Non, il était sérieux, je crois. Il s'inquiétait un peu aussi.

JJ sourit. Ils étaient vraiment une famille. Comment pourrait-elle les quitter ?

Deux semaines plus tard.

Les deux semaines passèrent finalement très rapidement à la grande surprise de JJ qui pensait qu'elle aurait pété un câble avant la fin.

Elle ne vit pas Will du tout… Il semblait avoir disparu de la circulation…._Non, elle devenait parano… Emily lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait croisé il y a quelques jours avec Morgan même si elle n'avait pas précisé les circonstances de la rencontre…_

Une routine s'était installé entre les deux femmes. Même si au début, la cohabitation avait nécessitée la mise en place de quelques règles… notamment avec la salle de bain. JJ savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du y attacher autant d'importance mais la scène de l'hôpital semblait revenir de plus en souvent dans ses pensées et voir l'autre jeune femme presque nue n'avait pas aidé à calmer ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour la jeune femme. Elle n'osait pas encore l'identifier mais elle savait que cela allait au delà de la simple amitié. Le désir était notamment là, et de plus en plus présent avec la scène de la douche.

Maintenant elle se surprenait à laisser aller son regard sur les formes d'Emily. Sur sa bouche qui l'hypnotisait à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à la mordiller sensuellement, sur ses seins qui semblaient la tenter à chaque instant…. Non mais c'est vrai la jeune femme n'aidait vraiment pas JJ à se contrôler avec les décolletés qu'elle arborait. Maintenant elle espérait juste être assez discrète pour qu'Emily ne se rende pas compte.

Cependant cette dernière était tellement facile à vivre que JJ ne regretta à aucun moment de l'avoir fait venir chez elle.

Les membres de l'équipe passèrent les voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Jordan n'eut pas l'audace de venir. JJ ne l'avait pas oublié cependant et ruminait sa vengeance tranquillement en sirotant son thé glacé.

Emily l'aperçu et s'approcha de la blonde :

-Ca va ?

-Oh oui, parfaitement, dit JJ dans un sourire machiavélique. Elle venait de trouver une idée pour se venger et d'autres avaient fusé ensuite. Ce n'était pas de très haut niveau mais Jordan l'avait cherché.

-Tu avais un drôle d'air sur le visage, c'est pour çà que je demandais.

JJ chassa les pensées d'une Jordan martyrisée et repris un air souriant.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Je rangeais mes affaires.

-Oh. C'est vrai que u t'en vas ce soir…

-Yep. Ca va aller ? Parce que je peux rester quelques jours de plus.

-Non, c'est bon. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rentres chez toi et profites de ton weekend de liberté.

Emily la fixa quelques secondes et opina de la tête. Elle s'approcha de la blonde, lui prit le menton entre les mains et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-N'hésites pas à appeler au moindre souci, lui murmura t-elle.

JJ ne peut qu'acquiescer, la respiration soudainement bloqué par la proximité d'Emily et de ses lèvres.

Puis Emily s'éloigna doucement et s'en alla.

-Rentres bien, lui dit JJ avant que celle-ci ne soi hors de portée de sa voix. Emily lui sourit et monta dans sa voiture et puis de retourner chez elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, appartement d'Emily.

Emily ne faisait que tourner en rond depuis qu'elle était revenue chez elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner chez JJ.

Même si cela avait été un peu dure, notamment avec sa libido qui se déchainait face à une JJ qui pensait que se vêtir un peu plus en face d'Emily n'était pas utile, tout avais finis par se mettre en place comme si cela coulait de source.

Chez elle, tout lui paraissait trop grand, trop vide… elle se sentait seule. Cependant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait retourner chez JJ comme cela. La blonde commencerait à se poser des questions... Surtout qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir été discrète quand elle lorgnait sur JJ et jambes qu'il l'a faisait fantasmé au delà de l'imaginable. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre le contrôle comme cela. Elle compartimentait ses sentiments pour toujours rester maitre d'elle même et cela fonctionnait à merveille ! Mais avec JJ…

Elle se changea alors rapidement et sortit de son appartement.

_Ce soir, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées ! Je vais aller dans ce nouveau bar dont on m'a parlé ! On verra ce que çà donne… Quelqu'un arrivera peut-être à me faire oublier JJ…_

Même moment, chez JJ.

JJ sorti de la chambre de son fils et se posa directement sur son canapé. Puis elle attrapa inconsciemment son portable et alla dans son répertoire jusqu'au numéro d'Emily.

Quand elle s'en aperçu, elle jeta aussitôt son portable plus loin dans le canapé.

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il faut que j'arrête ! Ca ne peut plus durer !_

Tout le reste de la journée avait été comme çà : elle avait vu une superbe robe sur un site de vente en ligne, immédiatement elle avait voulu en parler à Emily Henry lui avait fait une énorme sourire, aussitôt elle s'était retourné pour le montrer à l'autre femme…

Mais Emily était rentrée chez elle ! Et elle devait se faire à cette idée. Elle s'était plus qu'habituée à la présence de la jeune femme sa présence était devenue naturelle… elle n'arrivait plus à voir sa maison sans Emily dedans.

JJ ne savais vraiment plus où elle en était. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête… Henry, Will, … et Emily…

Sa présence la perturbait autant qu'elle l'appréciait. Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir. Cette après-midi quand Emily était partie, quelque part JJ avait ressenti du soulagement car cela signifiait qu'elle était guérie et qu'elle retournait au travail mais surtout qu'elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de savoir si la plus âgée se rendait compte qu'elle l'attirait.

Car oui, elle avait admis ressentir de l'attirance pour Emily. Cependant elle ne voulait pas trop y penser. Elle pensait que c'était passager. _Dès que les choses seraient arrangées avec Will ou bien dès je trouverai un autre homme, ses sentiments, ses sensations disparaitront_, se disait-elle.

Elle se concentra alors sur autre chose de moins … perturbant. Jordan et sa vengeance… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser mais elle devait se concentrer dessus. Après tout, elle reprenait le travail lundi.

C'est donc sur le moyens de torturer Jordan qu'elle s'endormit avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Lundi matin, FBI.

JJ arriva au bureau et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Elle avait quelques affaires à déposer. Quand elle y entra, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Emily en train se changer. Immédiatement, elle détourne le regard, le feu lui montant aux joues.

_Vraiment, elle a une poitrine à damner un saint._

-Hey JJ ! Dit Emily qui s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune femme.

-Salut ! Tu as passé un bon weekend ?

-Hum… Pas désagréable, dirons-nous…

Jordan entra alors dans le vestiaire et le sourire de JJ se figea.

_Rahh pas dès le matin ! Ca me fait mal aux yeux rien que de voir sa tête !_

-Agent Jareau, la salua t'elle.

-Jordan.

Emily leur jeta un regard bizarre mais ne dit rien.

-Salut Emily.

-Salut !

-Alors remis de vendredi soir ?

JJ se retourna alors brusquement et les fusilla du regard sans le vouloir. Emily s'en aperçut.

-Hum oui.

-Ah oui, on s'est retrouvé par hasard dans un club et finalement on a passé la soirée ensemble. Une super soirée d'ailleurs. Expliqua une Jordan satisfaite.

Emily lui fit un sourire maladroit auquel JJ ne répondit pas.

-Ah… dit simplement la blonde. Puis elle sortit des vestiaires sans rien ajouter.

_Non mais comment Emily peut me faire çà ! Sortir avec cette… Chose ! Merde, quoi ! Si elle voulait sortir, elle aurait pu me demander._

Alors qu'elle fulminait, elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras pour la forcer à se retourner. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Emily.

-Quoi ? dit –elle rageusement.

-Heu… Démarra Emily qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil.

-J'ai du travail ! dit JJ en s'apprêtant à partir de nouveau.

-Attends … Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-elle sur la défensive.

- Je ne sais pas … Pour vendredi soir ?

-Tu es libre de sortir avec qui tu veux, pas besoin de t'excuser ! Cria presque JJ.

_C'est vrai… Pourquoi je m'excuse en fait ? _Se demanda Emily. Après tout, elle n'était pas avec JJ et ne le serait jamais… mais pourtant quand elle avait senti le regard furieux de la blonde sur elle, elle en avait ressenti le besoin.

_C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas comme si JJ était jalouse de moi et Jordan ! Mais alors pourquoi cette colère, _se mit-elle à espérer en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme comme si elle pouvait y trouver la réponse à ses questions.

Sentant le regard perçant d'Emily sur elle,

-Excuse moi, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme çà… J'ai du travail. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, ajouta t-elle voyant qu'Emily ne la lâchai pas du regard. Elle s'enfuit alors lâchement et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne !

_Non mais qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ! D'abord je suis presque sur le point de sauter sur Emily chaque fois qu'elle se trouve à moins de 10 centimètres de moi et maintenant je lui fais une crise…de jalousie ! Elle va vraiment finir par penser que je suis cinglée. En plus, elle m'aide pendant deux semaines gentiment sans rien demander et moi comment je la remercie …En l'envoyant balader deux jours après !_

_Rahh ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Jordan ! _pensa JJ de mauvaise foi._ Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle jette son dévolu sur sa Emily. Non amis attends « SA » Emily… Non mais là, elle déraillait complètement ! _

Elle sortit furieuse des toilettes alors avec la ferme intention de faire payer Jordan !

Elle attendit alors que tout le monde est quitté les vestiaires et se glissa à l'intérieur discrètement. Elle crocheta le vestiaire de Jordan et sortit plusieurs de ses vêtements. Elle sortit alors un flacon de sa poche et en versa abondamment sur tous. Elle rangea le tout et ressortit subrepticement. Elle retourna ensuite à son bureau et rangea le flacon dans son sac tant que Jordan n'était pas encore là. Sur l'étiquette, on put alors apercevoir « Poil à gratter »…

Bonus : Scène Will/Morgan/Emily (je voulais vraiment l'écrire mais je ne savais pas trop ou l'intégrer… Donc voilà !)

Will sortit de sa voiture, arborant un air furieux et commença à se diriger vers la maison de JJ quand il se sentit tirer en arrière, ses pieds ne touchant plu le sol. Sa main partit automatiquement vers son arme … qui n'était plus là !

-Mais que…

-Salut Will ! Dit Emily tenant l'arme fièrement.

La colère remplaça alors la peur et il se débattit mais ses bras étaient pris comme dans un étau. Impossible de faire un mouvement.

-Eh doucement cowboy ! Dit Morgan. La dame doit te parler. Alors tu vas gentiment l'écouter sinon c'est moi qui risque de ne pas être content.

-On t'as vu arriver et on s'est dit qu'on devait intervenir avant que tu fasses une grosse bêtise.

-Une bêtise ? C'est ma femme ! J'ai quand même le droit de la voir.

-Surement pas dans cet état ! Tu vas encore lui crier dessus alors que tout ce dont elle a besoin c'est de repos !

-Je te le répète, c'est ma femme ! Çà ne te regarde pas !

-Oh que si, bonhomme ! ajouta Morgan. Et je te préviens, je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce que j'entends, compléta t-il en resserrant sa prise sur Will qui ressentit une forte douleur au niveau des articulations.

-C'est peut-être ta femme mais c'est notre amie ! Et on ne veut pas que tu lui fasses encore plus de mal. Si tu dois repasser, ce sera quand elle l'aura décidé !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais qu'elle en veut pas me voir ?

-Elle m'a expliqué votre conversation : qu'elle voulait te revoir quand elle aurait eu assez de temps pour réfléchir ! Alors maintenant, tu vas gentiment remonter dans ta voiture et ne pas revenir tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas appeler !

-Là, tu as le droit de rêver.

-Tu vois ! Heureusement que j'ai demandé l'aide de notre geek internationale. Regarde ce qu'elle a trouvé, dit Morgan en attrapant son portable.

-Une jolie vidéo de toi.

-On est séparés. Dit –il en voyant défiler les images.

-Donc çà ne t'embête pas si JJ voit cette vidéo de toi avec cette stripteaseuse ? Candace, je crois ?

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Eh bien, tu sais… Je ne t'ai jamais réellement aimé … Mais bon JJ t'avais choisi, donc j'ai fais un effort mais là…

-Ok ! C'est bon tu as gagné ! Je m'en vais. Il repartit vers sa voiture, claqua rageusement sa portière avant de démarrer en trombe.

-Et pour information, ton fils va bien ! Termina t-elle avant de se diriger vers la maison avec Morgan. _Non mais quel genre de père ne prend même pas deux minutes pour demander des nouvelles de son fils ? _Pensa Emily

-Tu vas lui montrer ? À JJ je veux dire ?

-Non. Elle a assez de soucis comme çà pour l'instant. Mais si elle envisage de se remettre avec lui, je forcerais l'autre crétin à lui avouer.

-Compte sur moi pour t'aider !

-Merci.

-Pas de problème, partenaire.

Emily lui sourit et ils partirent retrouver JJ.

_**Please reviews ! Faite moi plaisir ! Même si je mets du temps à publier, çà m'encourage vraiment et çà me fait toujours sauter au plafond dès que je reçois une alerte review sur ma boite mail ! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Encore un long chapitre ! J'espère que je ne vais décourager personne … Et pour une fois, un chapitre qui arrive assez vite !

Désolé par avance pour les fautes, je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus.

Réponse aux reviews : Un merci général à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me laisser une petite review tout d'abord ! Voues êtes vraiment une source d'inspiration pour moi.

Vanpike : C'est vrai qu'il a une tête de crétin ! Et pour le vendredi soir, je considère qu'il ne sait rien passer… mais faut voir pour la suite…

Juju : J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas fait trop attendre. Ravie en tout cas que ma fic te plaise !Et Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir ! ^^

pucinette52 : C'est vrai, je voudrais approfondir le caractère de JJ … Peut-être pour la suite… J'espère que je suis pardonné avec ce chapitre ?

pocketstars : Merci ! Et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort pour la suite mais je te laisse découvrir …

Sam1002 : Bon, je ne reviendrais pas sur la fait que j'adore tes reviews ^^

J'espère te faire plaisir avec ce nouveau chapitre et surtout ne pas te décevoir. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses…

Le baiser ? Hum pas encore pour tout de suite mais çà ne saurait tarder… Quand au coté « caliente », cela dépendra surtout de toi et des mes autres lecteurs.

Je me plierai à vos souhaits… 

Erikaa : Voila la suite ! En espérant de pas t'avoir fait trop attendre.

Vernique40 : Nouveau chapitre arrivée ! Peut-être pas aussi hot que tu t'y attendais … Dis moi ce que tu en penses.

Ps : Et effectivement, il ne s'est rien passée pour moi entre Jordan et Emily ce soir-là mais çà pourrait servir…

Alice : Merci ! C'est vrai que j'aime la complicité Morgan et Emily … surtout pour remettre Will en place !

Sabco :Merci et re-merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite en ligne !

Latitia : Merci et voilà la suite !^^

Stephnini : Merci beaucoup. Idem pour tes encouragements ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant…

Enjoy ^^

Salle de briefing :

JJ attendait patiemment le début du briefing… du moins en apparence. Elle devait reconnaitre en tout cas qu'elle l'avait joué finement avec l'autre … dévergondée…

Quelques heures auparavant :

-Ah. Jordan, je te cherchais.

-Ah bon ? Cette dernière afficha un air surpris et soupçonneux.

-Tu as une mission avec Emily ce matin ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai du passer à mon vestiaire ce matin. J'avais complètement oublié vue la super soirée que j'ai passée. Lança Jordan avec un sourire des plus satisfaits.

_Je vais la tuer ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire,…_

-Vraiment ? C'est … bien, répliqua JJ la mâchoire serrée.

Jordan accentua sons sourire.

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire,…_

-Bref … En fait, je me rends compte que j'ai été un peu dur avec toi depuis le début et je voudrais me rattraper.

Jordan regarda la blonde avec un air encore plus suspicieux.

_Remarque, elle n'a pas tort de se méfier. _Se dit JJ.

-Ecoutes, j'ai discuté avec Emily et elle m'a fait comprendre qu'on a tous débuté un jour. Donc je voudrais te redonner une nouvelle chance.

-Ok …

La mention d'Emily semblait l'avoir rendu moins suspicieuse… _Non, mais elle pense déjà sortir avec ou c'est moi qui rêve ? … Attends mais si c'était réellement le cas ? _

JJ sentit une colère sourde se diffuser en elle. Cependant, elle fit tout pour la cacher. Elle arriverait à se contenir. _Et merde, ce n'était pas possible. Je n'ai jamais été du genre jaloux… En même temps, je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens pour Emily… Et puis Emily…. Est-ce qu'elle est intéressée par les femmes seulement? Raah, je n'en sais rien… Je dois oublier tout çà et il faut que je reste concentrer sur une seule chose: faire souffrir Jordan._

-Donc on va commencer doucement. C'est toi qui animera le briefing de cette après midi.

-Heu… super !

_Je rêve : elle ose m'afficher un air déçu ! Attends ma petite avec la bourde que tu as faite, tu ne devrais même plus faire partie de l'équipe, selon moi !_

-Bien. Tu pourras passer dans mon bureau quelques minutes avant le début du briefing pour les dernières mises au point.

-Oui.

-Et bien sûr, penses à te changer. Dit JJ simulant un regard dédaigneux sur les vêtements de Jordan.

-Hum ok. J'ai un super ensemble dans mon vestiaire qui devrait faire l'affaire. Je me changerais juste avant le briefing alors.

-A plus tard.

JJ regarda Jordan s'éloigner et se dit : Plus qu'une seule chose à faire et le tour sera parfait. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers les vestiaires et plaça un micro discrètement dans l'un des casiers encadrant celui de Jordan. _Oh oui… ca allait être parfait._

Retour dans la salle de briefing

Et comme prévue, Jordan s'était montré quelques minutes avant, pas changé… Cette fille souhaitait faire capoter son plan ! Après lui avoir donné quelques conseils, JJ lui dit d'aller se changer rapidement._ Même moi, j'aurais pu croire en ma bonne foi ! pensa JJ._

Voila l'équipe commençait à arriver… Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était présent … y compris une Jordan qui commençait à se tortiller.

-Joli tailleur, commenta JJ avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Hum … merci, dit –elle essayant surement de calmer ses gestes pour éviter de paraitre trop suspecte.

Mais dans une salle remplie de profilers et d'une geek bien trop curieuse, la tâche n'était pas aisée voir même impossible.

-Tout va bien Jordan ? demanda Morgan.

-Hum oui, tout est parfait.

-Bien, on peut commencer alors ! C'est Jordan qui va nous faire le briefing aujourd'hui.

L'autre femme se releva avec difficulté alors qu'elle se tortillait de plus en plus. JJ fut impressionnée d'ailleurs qu'elle tienne toute la présentation avec la dose qu'elle avait mis… Cependant à la fin, elle ressemblait plus à une grotesque imitation d'un serpent dansant la samba ou alors… qu'elle avait une très urgente envie d'aller aux toilettes. Le fait qu'elle se précipite hors de la salle après avoir fini n'aida pas à penser autre chose…

-Quelqu'un était un peu nerveux, fit remarquer Morgan dans un sourire.

Discrètement alors, JJ alluma alors la radio qui était branché sur le canal de réception du micro. Quelques secondes après, on put entendre la résonnance d'une porte claquée. Tout le monde se retourna vers la provenance du bruit c'est-à-dire la radio que JJ avait pu éloigner assez d'elle pour ne paraître suspecte.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Heu, une porte ? Hasarda Reid.

-Merci, petit génie ! Mais je demandais comment çà se faisait qu'on entende une porte claquée alors qu'on ne la voit « claquée » justement ?

Garcia se rapprocha de la source du bruit et sortit de l'un des tiroirs entrouverts de la pièce, une radio qu'il utilisait pour leur intervention.

-Eh ben voila qui a oublié d'éteindre sa radio ? Rigola Penelope.

-Aucune idée. Surement Reid, proposa Morgan.

-Eh pourquoi moi ? Répliqua le jeune homme offusqué.

-Je dois te rappeler la fois où tu as oublié ton arme alors qu'on allait sur une intervention, lui glissa Morgan à l'oreille. Heureusement que j'en ai toujours une de secours !

Reid rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se tut.

Morgan voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un bruit. Un gémissement pour être plus précis :

-hum, oh oui, ca fait du bien… Hum….

Reid rougit encore plus :

-Ce ne serait pas Jordan ?

-AHHh, ça fait du bien…. J'en pouvais plus. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir une minute de plus.

Hotch s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Peut-être serait-il sage d'éteindre cette radio ?

Garcia qui tenait encore l'appareil dans la main sortit de sa stupeur et l'éteignit brusquement.

-Hum, voila…

Un silence gênant s'imposa dans la pièce. Chacun essayant de trouver quelque chose à fixer. JJ se retint de rire. Elle croisa le regard d'Emily et tenta de garder son sérieux pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Au bout de quelques minutes, chacun prétexta quelque chose à faire et quitta la salle. Emily fut la dernière. Elle sembla analyser la blonde une dernière fois avant de sortir.

Salle centrale, bureau du FBI, un peu plus tard.

-Hé désolé pour tout à l'heure ! Je devais absolument régler un truc, expliqua une Jordan toute souriante en arrivant dans la salle centrale regroupant les bureaux de l'équipe.

Aussitôt, Morgan et Reid détournèrent le regard. Emily égale à elle-même sembla garder son self –contrôle et lui répondit avec un sourire contrit :

-Pas de souci.

-Ca a du te faire… Du « bien » de souffler après le briefing ? Tu semblais ne « plus pouvoir tenir »…. Dit JJ en souriant.

Jordan ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion. Cependant en voyant, la rougeur sur les joues de Reid et le sourire goguenard de Morgan, elle sentit une vague de honte la submerger.

Puis un tout autre sentiment sembla la frapper quand elle vit l'air victorieux de la blonde en face d'elle. Une fureur intense. Un échange de regards meurtriers commença entre les deux femmes. Jordan comprit alors... Elle avait peut être initié le jeu mais JJ ne se laisserait pas faire. Et ce même, si elle devait passer par des coups bas, réalisa Jordan.

Les deux agents continuèrent à essayer de s'intimider par leurs regards quand, n'y tenant plus, Morgan et Reid explosèrent littéralement de rire. Un sourire vint même fleurir sur les fines lèvres d'Emily. JJ se sentit son cœur fondre à cette vue. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle souriait.

-j'espère que çà valait le coup quand même, ajouta Morgan entre deux rires.

Jordan, alors s'enfuit, la honte refaisant surface.

-Jordan, attends, … essaya faiblement Morgan avant de repartir de plus belle dans un nouveau fou rire.

-J'y vais… Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de réconfort… se proposa Emily.

-Non, je vais y aller, dit JJ catégorique. De nouveau, elle avait été prise d'un accès de jalousie dès qu'Emily s'était proposé de s'occuper de Jordan. L'image de Jordan dans les bras d'Emily ne la lâchait plus et elle se contrôlait difficilement.

-Ok, répondit Emily peu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle ne savait d'où venait l'animosité entre les deux jeunes femmes mais elle était bien présente.

JJ se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Sur le chemin, elle se remémora la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti à être dans les bras d'Emily, à son odeur quand elle avait niché sa tête dans le cou de l'autre jeune femme… JJ se sentit stupide quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle souhaitait que les bras d'Emily lui soient réservés…

Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Jordan…

Vestiaire :

JJ entra dans les vestiaires et elle put voir Jordan, de dos, prostrée. Elle entendit alors des reniflements…

JJ se sentit alors coupable. Elle voulait se venger mais de là à faire pleurer l'autre jeune femme… Elle s'approcha alors doucement et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jordan.

-Jordan… dit-elle doucement, hésitant encore sur la démarche à suivre pour l'aider. Après tout, c'était elle, la responsable de son état.

Jordan se retourna alors brusquement et sembla chercher quelque chose derrière son épaule tout en l'ignorant superbement.

-Jordan ?

JJ ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que l'autre agent avait perdu l'esprit ?

-Quoi ? Lui fit-elle sèchement.

-Heu…Je suis désolée pour…

-Non tu ne l'est pas.

JJ hésita puis décida de jouer franc-jeu :

-Ok, soyons honnêtes : non, je ne le suis pas pour m'être venger après ce que tu m'a fais avec la chaise mais je ne voulais pas que çà en arrive jusque là…

-Jusque là ? Dit-elle froidement.

JJ désigna ses larmes.

Un sourire calculateur se dessina sut les lèvres de l'autre jeune femme.

-Oh çà… Disons que ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai pensé pour être la personne qui se dévouerait pour me réconforter.

Emily… Elle avait bien fait de se …dévouer, _pensa JJ_. Jordan essuya alors ses quelques larmes et se releva.

-Si on doit continuer dans l'honnêteté d'ailleurs, je dois te dire que je ne compte pas en rester là. Dit froidement Jordan. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se joue de moi comme çà.

JJ en resta sans voix. Elle savait que l'autre jeune femme pouvait être garce mais elle ignorait à quel point elle pouvait être manipulable.

Maintenant, elle commençait à le comprendre : _simuler sa peine pour attendrir Emily… Au moins son objectif était clair. Emily et sa tendance à se comporter en chevalier servant avec les gens. A cet instant, elle détestait cela chez Emily alors qu'elle savait que c'était une qualité indissociable de l'autre agent et que pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait qu'elle change. _JJ soupira bruyamment et lança un regard noir à Jordan. _Et dire que je pensais au début qu'elle s'intéressait à Morgan…_

JJ décida de calmer le jeu pour elle, elle avait eu sa vengeance et elle ne souhaitait pas que le bureau devienne le lieu de leur… « Affrontement ».

-Ecoutes à ce stade, je pense qu'on est quittes. Continuer ne fera que nous desservir.

Jordan lui sourit effrontément.

-Et moi je n'en ai rien à foutre. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et pour être clair, il s'agit de ton poste.

-Et c'est tout ? rétorqua sarcastiquement JJ.

-… Pas du tout ! Et je crois que tu viens de comprendre que j'espère un petit bonus en étant ici… ajouta t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

_Un bonus ! C'est comme celle qu'elle voyait Emily. _

JJ rapidement empoigna l'autre jeune femme par le col et la plaqua contre les casiers.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Susurra dangereusement JJ.

A ce moment la blonde ne contrôlait plus son corps. La colère avait pris place et Jordan allait en faire les frais. Mais au contraire d'être effrayé, Jordan accentua son sourire.

-Ne me dis pas que sur ce terrain aussi, on va devoir s'affronter ?

La surprise fit alors lâcher sa prise à JJ.

-Que... Mais non… Emily est mon ami. Bredouilla pathétiquement la blonde pour se justifier.

-Ne t'avises pas de lui faire du mal ou tu auras à faire a moi, ajouta telle en reprenant un peu plus de contenance.

-Oh mais je ne compte pas lu faire du mal… expliqua t-elle dans un sourire que JJ jugea dégoutant.

-Et puis moi, qui te pensais trop coincée pour essayer autre chose que les machos baveux comme ton mari ?

-Je… Will n'est pas comme çà, le défendit-elle faiblement. Et les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.

Jordan la regarda peu convaincue et s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand Garcia entra dans la pièce.

-Tout va bien, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre?

JJ et Jordan acquiescèrent

-Tout va bien Penelope. Ajouta JJ qui essaya de paraitre sûre d'elle mais n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses esprits.

-Ok ! Au fait, JJ, j'ai quelque chose pour mon filleul. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

JJ toujours perturbé par la tournure de la conversation avec Jordan ne put qu'hocher la tête et suivre docilement l'informaticienne.

Après cette altercation, JJ avait navigué dans une sorte de brouillard le reste de la journée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait que de la paperasse d'ailleurs car la conversation avec Jordan n'avait cessé de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de lui répondre clairement ? _

_-Très simple lui répondit une petite voix qu'elle détestait déjà. _

_-Ah oui ?_

_-Oui tu ne sais plus où tu en es… et toute cette confusion de sentiments porte un nom…_

_-Ne le dis pas !_

_-Emily_

_- Tais-toi !_

JJ ne voulait pas s'attarder sur çà maintenant. Oui, ce qu'elle ressentait était un bordel complet et elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans tout çà. Rien que le fait d'y penser, une peur incontrôlable s'insinuait en elle : la respiration courte comme si un poids semblait peser sur sa poitrine l'empêchant de respirer correctement son cœur battait soudainement plus vite la bile lui montait soudainement dans la gorge… _Oui y penser était une mauvaise idée_… Remettre de l'ordre dans ces sentiments amènerait trop de bouleversements, elle le sentait et elle n'était pas prête à y faire face.

Non, elle voulait seulement se venger de Jordan et elle allait continuer dans cette voie puisque l'autre jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter… il ne lui restait plus cas trouver sa prochaine idée…

Lendemain soir

Jordan avait affiché un sourire victorieux toute la journée. JJ tentait de l'ignorer elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Toute la journée, elle avait été sous pression : des appels de d'autres brigades, Jordan, Strauss…. Et elle devait voir Will cette après midi pour signer les papiers du divorce et discuter de la suite pour Henry… Elle devait se concentrer … Pour ne pas péter un câble et que tout çà ne finisse pas par devenir une audience devant un juge quelconque qui déciderait qui aurait la garde. Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Ils divorçaient à l'amiable et s'entendaient sur une garde alternée… Mais Will était tellement imprévisible en ce moment qu'elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir. S'il demandait et obtenait la garde exclusive, elle ne s'en remettrait pas…

Alors, oui, elle ne faisait pas attention à l'autre jeune femme et à ce que son sourire cachait mais elle aurait pourtant dû.

Vers 17 heures, elle se rendit au parking pour récupérer sa voiture non sans avoir reçu les mots de soutien des membres de son équipe avant son départ. Elle entra dans sa voiture et mis la clé de contact pour démarrer la voiture mais n'obtint qu'un toussotement de mauvaise augure. Elle réitéra la manœuvre plusieurs fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était en panne. Elle tira alors sur la manette de contrôle du capot et sortit de la voiture pour jeter un coup d'œil. Elle n'était pas une experte en mécanique automobile mais elle s'y connaissait un minimum. _Peut-être que ce n'était pas grand-chose_ pensa t-elle sans grande conviction.

Ce n'est pas la batterie puisque l'électronique semble fonctionner… Vu qu'elle ne veut pas démarrer, je dirais le démarreur ou les bougies… Mais avec ces nouveaux modèles… comment savoir où çà se trouve…

Elle essaya alors de tirer sur un des câbles pour avoir une meilleure vue quand elle sentit un liquide gluant lui asperger le visage et descendre le long du con pour finir sa course sur jusqu'à la fermeture de sa jupe de son tailleur_. Un de mes favoris _se dit-elle au passage.

Elle tenta de garder son calme mais …_ Pourquoi fallait-il le seul jour où elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard ?_

_Bon prenons les choses calmement… Premièrement : se changer._

Elle remonta et se dirigea directement dans les vestiaires. Elle tomba alors sur Jordan riant à pleines dents et une Emily avec un sourire réconfortant.

_Le retour du chevalier en armure… _

JJ décida d'ignorer les deux jeunes femmes. _Je vais juste me changer, quitter cet endroit et retrouver mon petit ange qui adoucira un peu cette journée._

Cependant Emily ne le vit pas de cette façon. Dès qu'elle aperçut de la présence de la jeune femme et son air contrariée sur le visage, Jordan passa au second plan. Elle s'avança près JJ :

-Tout va bien ?

JJ resta silencieuse et déboutonna son chemisier couvert d'huile. Elle savait que si elle parlait, elle craquerait.

-JJ ?

Pourtant elle se força à parler car si Emily s'inquiétait, elle ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une réponse.

-Juste un petit problème avec ma voiture. Çà va allez. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle enleva son chemisier et passa un nouveau. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à le boutonner, Jordan parla :

-J'ai un ami qui pourrait y jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux. C'est un super mécanicien et il me doit un service…

_Je l'avais oublié celle là. Attends mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire…_

JJ se retourna pour avoir la confirmation de ce qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Et quand elle vit le rictus méprisant de Jordan qu'elle essayait de cacher derrière une apparente gentillesse, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle se jeta sur elle et lui asséna un direct du droit avant d'être bloquer par Emily.

-Sors et vas te faire soigner ton nez. Dit Emily à Jordan dont le nez avait probablement était cassé. Cette dernière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de sortir.

Emily qui avait attrapé JJ par derrière la retourna et la plaqua sur les casiers. Elle plaça un bras sur sa poitrine et sa jambe entre celle de la blonde pour lui couper toute retraite.

-JJ !

La blonde continua de se débattre essayant de se soustraire à l'emprise d'Emily. Elle était essoufflée, agitée… Emily n'avait jamais vu la blonde comme cela…

- Laisse-moi !

Emily libéra alors sa poitrine et attrapa le visage de la blonde entre ses mains. Elle posa son front contre celui de JJ et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Cette proximité stoppa JJ dans ses tentatives de fuite. Sa respiration se coupa aussi…

-Jenifer. Maintenant je veux que tu fasses la même chose que moi. Concentre-toi sur ma respiration. Inspire, expire, … doucement. Voilà c'est bien.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes… Juste à se calmer, à se focaliser sur la respiration de l'autre. L'une tentant de reprendre le contrôle de soi-même après son coup d'éclat l'autre tentant de le conserver face à la proximité qu'elle avait avec une blonde qu'elle aimait de façon incommensurable…. Le fait aussi qu'elle avait une vue imprenable sur la poitrine de la blonde qui n'avait pas eu le temps de reboutonner son chemisier n'aidait pas…_ oh oui, sa poitrine était parfaite… Concentration, concentration ! _Emily s'imaginait déjà mordillant doucement le lobe de son oreille, dégrafant le reste des boutons du chemisier, caressant cette délicieuse poitrine… Emily se gifla mentalement_. Concentration, concentration, JJ a besoin de toi !_

Finalement, elles se détachèrent Emily ayant besoin de s'éloigner de la blonde si elle ne voulait pas la faire sienne ici, tout de suite et la colère ayant fait place à la gêne pour JJ. Elle se retourna pour cacher les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues. Cependant ce n'était pas seulement le rapprochement avec Emily qui avait eu cet effet là sur elle, elle était aussi mortifiée devant son comportement avec un autre agent même si celui-ci était Jordan.

-Hum… Merci, ne put que dire JJ.

Un silence lourd s'installa Emily attendant des explications qui ne venaient pas. JJ ne savait pas quoi dire…

-Je dois y aller ! Dit-elle soudainement.

-Pardon ?

-Mon Rdv avec Will…

-Oh…

-Je vais être en retard, dit JJ qui commençait à paniquer maintenant. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour commander un taxi et finit de fermer son chemisier au plus grand damne ou…. soulagement d'Emily… elle en savait pas encore !

-Plus de batterie évidemment… _Cette journée ne terminera t-elle jamais?_ Ragea JJ intérieurement.

-Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment appeler un taxi ! Je suis déjà en retard dit-elle en tournant le dos à Emily.… Je …Voulut-elle ajouter en se retournant vers l'autre femme. Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci se soit approchée d'elle. Elles étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre Emily scrutant chaque trait, chaque expression se dessinant sur le visage de JJ. Cependant, comme tout profiler le sait, il est difficile de lire quelqu'un qui vous est proche. Emily ne faisait pas exception. Pendant une seconde, elle avait cru lire du désir, puis s'était dit que c'était impossible et enfin elle avait vu passer de la peur dans les yeux de la blonde_. Mais pour quelle raison ?_

-Je peux t'emmener. _Et j'en profiterais pour t'interroger un peu plus…._

JJ pensa la même chose mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de toute façon.

-Ça marche. Allons-y !

Voiture d'Emily, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Répliqua JJ.

-Donc tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si quelque chose n'allait pas…

JJ tourna la tête vers Emily qui conduisait. Elle vit les plis soucieux sur son front puis son sourire rassurant quand elle la regarda quelques secondes avant qu'elle se focalise de nouveau sur la route.

Voyant que JJ ne se décidait pas à parler, Emily continua :

-Tu sais, je te l'ai dit à l'hôpital et je te le redis : garder tout pour toi ne vas pas t'aider, au contraire. Je veux … Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis la quoi qu'il arrive tu n'es pas seule. Tu as même toute une famille à la BAU. Et… bref si, tu n'arrives pas à m'en parler, ils seront là aussi t'écouter si tu préfères …

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas me confier à toi… c'est …je suis tellement confuse que je suis juste incapable de t'en parler…

-Confuse à cause de quoi ?

_De toi, fut la première pensée de JJ mais elle ne dit rien et supplia Emily du regard de ne pas chercher plus loin._

-Ok. Je vais convaincre Jordan d'en rester là pour cet incident. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y aura de suite au niveau du bureau.

_Jordan … elle l'avait totalement oublié… Cela commence à arriver de plus en plus souvent, _remarqua t-elle intérieurement._ Dès que je suis avec Emily, j'ai l'impression que je zappe le reste. Elle …m'obsède totalement… _se dit-elle à défaut d'un autre verbe plus adéquat. La conversation avec Jordan refit tout à coup surface dans son esprit _: « _Ne me dis pas que sur ce terrain aussi, on va devoir s'affronter ? »… Est-ce que c'était pour çà qu'elle avait pris l'autre femme en grippe ? Parce qu'elle se sentait menacée par sa présence au coté d'Emily… _c'était … ridicule… mais tellement vrai_ se rendit-elle compte. Elle revit alors les moments où Emily et Jordan ne faisaient que simplement discuter. Elle se souvenait de la montée de colère qui avait suivi à chaque fois... Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant…. _Parce que je ne le voulais pas…_pensa t-elle à juste titre.

-Te voilà arrivée Laissons çà de coté et penses juste à ton Rdv avec Will. Dit Emily en faisant sursauter JJ.

-Hum … Merci… Pour tout.

-De rien.

Jour suivant, BAU.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de sa revanche … La voiture n'était censé qu'être une diversion. Ce n'était pas censé prendre des proportions pareilles… Mais tant pis, le mal était fait si l'on peut dire et elle n'était pas désolée pour l'autre.

Elle ne laisserait pas faire comme çà. JJ l'avait humiliée devant le reste de l'équipe. Elle aurait sa vengeance quand la blonde se ferait renvoyé de la BAU et pas avant. Elle aurait pu porter plainte mais après négociation avec Emily, elle avait « revisité » son jugement : elle ne portait pas plainte en l'échange d'un diner (et plus si affinités) avec elle…

Et puis, Emily était un bien meilleur moyen de faire souffrir la blonde. Ce n'était pas juste pour Emily qui avait été son meilleur soutien depuis son arrivée mais après tout, elle ne lui ferait rien sauf du bien… et ce ne serait que JJ qui en souffrirait…

Elle était arrivée avant tout le monde pour mettre sa petite surprise en place. Aujourd'hui, la BAU recevait une délégation de différentes postes de police de Boston pour leur dispenser une formation sur les méthodes basiques du profilage.

Et elle savait que JJ ne pouvait se permettre de se ridiculiser. _Or c'est bien ce qui arriverait…_ se dit-elle en versant le colorant bleu dans la cafetière du bureau qu'elle partageait avec JJ.

BAU, une demi-heure plus tard.

JJ fut surprise de voir que Jordan était déjà arrivé et elle se resta sur ses gardes. Cependant, elle ne vit rien de suspect … _Emily lui a peut-être déjà parlé et elle a décidé d'arrêter là leur « petite guerre »_.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, elle voulait passer une journée normale. Elle venait de signer les papiers du divorce. Elle était officiellement une femme libre… et souhaitait retourner à une forme de routine cependant. Boulot, Henry, dodo lui convenait pour l'instant…

Elle prit ainsi son café comme d'habitude et commença à relire ses notes pour la présentation qu'elle devait animer plus tard. C'était devenu quelque chose de routinier. Chaque membre de l'équipe le faisait au moins une fois par mois…

Mais c'était aussi quelque chose où ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se planter. Trop de personnes croyaient déjà peu en leurs méthodes et échouer à leurs les présenter ne leur donneraient pas plus confiance…

Présentation.

JJ se sentait plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Elle avait toujours le contact facile avec les gens mais depuis ce matin, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour simplement saluer quelqu'un ou même sourire, elle recevait en réponse d'étranges regards, des explosions de rire aussi… Elle ne comprenait.

Elle souffla un bon coup et rentra dans la salle de présentation. _Allez pas le moment de se laisser impressionner ! Je vais leur faire une super présentation ! Ils voudront tous intégrer le FBI après çà !_

JJ ne comprenait toujours pas. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'elle avait débuté et tout ne passait pas vraiment comme elle l'espérait…

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu quelques rires, puis quelques groupes ne l'écoutaient plus et s'animant sur un sujet qui semblaient les passionner…

Elle vit Hotch qui passait devant la salle et qui fronçait les sourcils. Plus que d'habitude. Vraiment plus en la regardant.

_Là, je suis cuite… Jordan a parlé… finalement Murphy n'a pas fini de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs …_

Hotch lui fit signe de venir et après s'être excuser, elle le rejoignit.

-Est-ce que c'est une sorte de blague ? Dit-il sans préambule. Je sais qu'avec l'équipe, vous aimez blaguer entre vous et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient tant que cela n'a pas d'incidences sur ton travail… Ajouta t-il sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir prendre des sanctions.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Réussit-elle à dire.

Hotch la regarda quelques secondes et dit :

-Je vois… Vas dans les vestiaires des femmes et trouves un miroir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste... Fais-le.

-Bi... Bien.

-Et JJ ?

-Oui ?

-Tu passeras me voir. Ne t'inquiètes pas de la présentation, je vais la finir.

-Ok. Dit JJ qui était totalement perdue.

Cependant en se plaçant devant le miroir, elle comprit alors… Elle avait les dents bleues… littéralement bleues... Voilà pourquoi tout le monde posait sur elle un regard étrange depuis ce matin… et elle n'eut pas à chercher loin l'auteur de çà. La passivité de Jordan à ce moment là lui apparut des plus suspects…

_Eh moi qui pensais qu'elle avait arrêté son petit manège… Au moins, elle n'a pas porté plainte… Emily a du se montrer efficace…_

JJ se rendit dans le bureau de Hotch en essayant de trouver une excuse pour son apparence… Mais elle dut se rendre à 'évidence que rien n'expliquerait çà…_Excusez-moi j'ai confondu mon dentifrice avec du colorant… Bon respires ! _

JJ entra et subit patiemment les remontrances de Hotch. Elle affichait l'air le plus désolée qu'elle pouvait et elle l'était réellement mais elle n'arrivait pas écouter ce que disais Hotch. Sa rage contre Jordan était revenue et là, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Emily.

Soudain elle se rendit compte que Hotch ne lui parlait plus. Elle releva la tête et le vit discuter avec l'un des policiers qui assistait à la présentation. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire confiant puis continua à parler avec Hotch. Comme ils chuchotaient, JJ ne pouvait rien entendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hotch et le policier en question vinrent vers elle. Elle les regarda incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire :

-JJ, je te présente le lieutenant Simon.

-Enchantée. Dit-elle.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, lui répondit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

-Le lieutenant est venu plaider ta cause en fait. Il est vrai que ces arguments sont valables, donc je vais passer pour cette fois mais que çà ne se reproduise pas.

-Oui.

-A plus tard alors.

Simon et JJ sortirent alors du bureau. JJ sentit un soulagement indescriptible s'emparer d'elle. Elle l'avait échappée belle. Cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences plus importantes.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

-Oh mais je vous ne prie. C'est mon devoir de sauver les damoiselles en détresse.

_Ok il y va un peu trop fort dans l'attitude « je suis sexy et je le sais » mais bon il m'a aidée dont on va passer pour cette fois._

JJ lui sourit et demanda alors, sa curiosité l'emportant :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit à Hotch pour le convaincre d'ne rester là ?

-Qu'on ne pouvait punir une beauté pareille….

_JJ, çà ne se fait pas de frapper le gars qui t'as aidée… _

-Sérieusement, lui d'elle cette fois-ci ne cachant plus son exaspération.

-… Eh ben, je lui au juste dit en fait que vos présentations étaient assez … lourdes au point de vue de la charge morale… Même si c'est notre métier, ce que vous nous montrez est… difficilement supportable parfois. Et disons que votre petit accident a permis de détendre l'atmosphère pesante. Personnellement, je pense que c'est une bonne chose et votre boss aussi apparemment.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Vouas avez raison. Merci. Réellement. Pour votre intervention. Vous n'étiez pas obliger … Et je ne peux que vous en être plus redevable, ajouta t-elle dans un sourire sincère.

-Que diriez-vous de me remercier en m'invitant à diner ?

-Eh bien, vous êtes direct…

JJ vit alors Emily sortir de la salle qu'ils venaient juste de dépasser. Elle ne sut comment interpréter le regard qu'elle lui lança. Mais aussi vite qu'elle « tait apparu, elle disparut de son champ de vision.

-… Pardon, vous disiez ? dit-elle en rendant compte que de nouveau qu'avec Emily dans les parages, sa capacité de concentration se rapprochait dangereusement de zéro.

-Vers 20h, je disais.

-Heu… Je suis désolée, je suis mariée.

_Au moins, son mariage l'aura aidée une dernière fois._

-Ok. Et bien, dommage pour moi. Bonne soirée. Lui dit-il dans un dernier sourire.

_Finalement, il avait l'air sympa._

JJ se dirigea alors vers son bureau quand elle se figea, reconnaissant les voix à l'intérieur. Emily et Jordan.

-Donc, je passe te prendre à 20h ? demanda Emily d'une voix que JJ trouva absolument sexy… avant de se souvenir à qui elle parlait.

-C'est parfait. Répondit Jordan.

-Ce club est l'un des meilleurs bars lesbiens en ce moment. J'y vais régulièrement, tu ne le regretteras pas...Rajouta Emily.

-Oh mais ça, j'en suis sûre. S'extasia Jordan.

JJ s'éloigna alors rapidement… plus confuse que jamais, avec l'impression désagréable qu'un étau lui broyait le cœur.

**Note de fin : Désolé pour cette fin, mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part ce chapitre… Laissez –moi quand même une petite review même si c'est pour me traiter de sadique !^^**

**Ps : le comportement de JJ (sa violence) peut peut-être vous surprendre mais pour ceux qui suivent la nouvelle saison, sans trop vous spoliez … Croyez moi JJ peut facilement botter le cul (pardonnez moi l'expression) des méchants… alors d'une Jordan qui l'a énervé après avoir passé une mauvaise journée… C'est possible ! De même que sous le coup de la colère si on attaque une de ses « amies »…**


	8. Chapter 8

Oui désolé pour cette immense retard…. Le temps et l'inspiration m'ont plus que fait défaut

Réponses aux reviews :

_Vernique 40_ : un peu tordu effectivement ! lol Pour Le comportement inactif d'Emily, je l'explique par le fait que même si elle se doute de quelque chose, elle n'est pas sûre de ce qui se passe !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus !

_Pucinette52 _: Merci ^^ Mais dis moi c'est quoi une crise AIPM ?

_Pocketstars : _Merci à toi ! Toi aussi tu as des envies de frapper Jordan ! Moi aussi étrangement … même si c'est moi qui l'a fait aussi garce_ !_

_Ju&compagnie : _Bonne anniversaire tout d'abord (très en retard). Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise … mais je voulais juste te dire que j'avais prévenu que les publications seraient irrégulières du fait de mes études entre autres... donc ne t'attends pas trop à ce que ça change.

_Sarah-bleue_ : Comme promis le chapitre un petit peu avant la fin du mois ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! ^^

Et pour finir à toi Sam1002… Désolé pas de harem ! ^^ Mais bonne lecture et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas !

Point de vue Emily

Emily était rentrée chez elle pour se préparer pour …. _Quoi ? Un rencard ? Un échange de bons procédés ? _Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Voir JJ aujourd'hui avec ce gars qui flirtait ouvertement avec elle lui avait empli le cœur de jalousie… une jalousie qu'elle n'était même pas censée ressentir. JJ avait-elle accepté son offre ? Surement …. Après tout JJ était libre maintenant qu'elle était divorcée et selon les critères de JJ en matière d'homme, elle devait le trouver plus qu'acceptable. _Je dois vraiment me la sortir de la tête, çà ne peut plus durer… Ce soir, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. _D'abord réticente à cette idée, Emily avait finalement dit oui, y voyant là le moyen de faire une pierre, deux coups.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela quand elle était allée voir Jordan. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué les quelques regards appuyés de la jeune femme mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à lui proposer ce … rendez-vous…

Leur conversation lui revint en mémoire.

Quelques heures plus tôt, BAU.

- _J'accepte d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avec JJ seulement si tu m'invites ce soir._

_- Pas de problème. Je connais un resto sympa au coin de la rue. On y va ?_

_-Non, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes. _

_Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle : _

_-Je te veux pour toute une soirée rien qu'a moi. Donc si tu veux que ça marche, tu te fais toute belle et tu m'emmènes là où on pourra s'éclater. Dit-elle sensuellement._

_Emily resta un instant sans voix._

_-Et si je refuse, demanda Emily n'appréciant guerre de se faire manipuler._

_-JJ pourrait avoir des problèmes… Déjà qu'elle n'a pas la côte…_

_Emily se tendit immédiatement et son poing se serra automatiquement. Son regard se fit dur. .Jordan tressaillit et opta aussitôt pour une autre méthode :_

_-Ecoutes, je plaisante… Dit-elle en essayant de paraitre sincère. Mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée … toi et moi, une soirée détente autour d'un verre … Je te promets tous tes tracas s'envoleront… Et que j'en oublierais jusqu'au nom de JJ._

_Emily avait hésité puis l'image de JJ et de gars l'avait décidé. JJ avançait. Elle devait faire la même chose._

Retour appartement d'Emily

Emily attrapa une robe noir moulante, une paire de chaussures à talon et passa rapidement par la case maquillage avant de voir le résultat devant le miroir. _Pas trop mal_, se dit-elle. Sa robe noire mettant en valeur ses yeux et sa poitrine.

Elle attrapa ses clés et sortit de son appartement. Ce soir, elle allait en profiter…

Appartement de JJ

JJ était rentrée chez elle après avoir ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle était passée en mode automatique. Ses mains, son corps se mettaient en mouvement …. Reprenant leur litanie habituelle et lui permettant ainsi de laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Heureusement qu'Henry était avec son père ce soir. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait eu la force de s'en occuper. La conversation entre Jordan et Emily tournait en boucle dans sa tête … et un tumulte de sentiments contradictoires déferlaient en elle. De la joie en comprenant qu'Emily s'intéressait aux femmes, de la haine contre Jordan qui continuait son manège, de la colère contre Emily qui entrait dans son jeu….et au milieu de tout çà, une petit lueur s'était allumé en elle : ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emily semblait s'intensifier de minutes en minutes, nourrit par cette révélation sur l'autre femme.

Oui Emily s'intéressait aux femmes, donc elle pouvait s'intéresser à … Jordan. _Eh merde,_ pensa t-elle. Depuis l'épisode des vestiaires face à la réflexion de Jordan, elle avait admis ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'autre agent. Un sentiment de révolte naquit en elle en se rendant compte que cette dernière se trouvait dans les bras de Jordan à cet instant.

_De toute façon, qu'est ce que çà change, _réalisa JJ_. Ce n'est pas comme ci Emily ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour moi…. Ou même que j'oserais tenter quelque chose dans ce sens avec elle…_

_Et puis ces sentiments ne sont pas si forts que çà, _essaya de se persuader JJ_. Ils sont là mais ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas… et dans quelques temps, j'en rigolerais._

_Oui … N'en parlons plus. Je vais me préparer un bon bain pour me détendre puis un bon petit film puis dodo… une soirée tranquille qui me ravit d'avance._

Lendemain matin, BAU

JJ entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage menant à la BAU. Alors que les portes se refermaient, une main les bloqua.

-Juste attends, remarqua JJ.

-Oui, j'ai eu … JJ ! Salut ! Emily s'avança directement pour lui faire la bise en posant sa main sur le bras de la blonde. Au moment où Emily frôla la joue de JJ de ses lèvres, un frisson les parcouru toutes les deux. Rien d'inhabituel pour Emily qui garda la même expression.

Cependant JJ ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'Emily le voit. Elle se fustigea mentalement. _Rien n'avait changé depuis hier soir et elle devait se comporter de la même façon… _

_-Mais si tout a changé repris cette petite voix qu'elle commençait à connaitre._

_-Non, je vais me reprendre !_

_-Emily aime les femmes… Toi tu aimes…_

_-La ferme !_

-Pardon ? demanda Emily faisant reprendre conscience à JJ.

-Quoi ?

-Heu … tu marmonnais quelque chose. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu me disais…

JJ releva doucement les yeux en espérant que ses rougeurs avaient disparu :

-Hum rien d'important. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Emily détourna la tête et ce fut à son tour de marmonner :

-Pas trop mal…

JJ n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus loin que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Emily sortit et une Jordan trop câline au goût de JJ l'attrapa:

-Salut bébé ! Remise de notre soirée en tête à tête ?

-Jordan, répondit froidement Emily.

-… Je vois. La soirée est passée… Dit Jordan.

Le sang de JJ se glaça. Supposer qu'elles étaient ensemble et l'entendre de la bouche de Jordan étaient deux choses différentes. Elle sortit alors de l'ascenseur à son tour, bousculant presque les deux autres agents. Elle avait besoin de se rafraichir les idées. Elle ne vit pas qu'Emily l'avait suivi…

JJ poussa brutalement la porte des toilettes. Elle se planta devant le miroir mais n'osa pas se regarder.

_-Allez lève la tête, recommença la petite voix._

_-Raah toi tais toi ! Espèce de casse-cou***es !_

_-C'est pas gentil ça… Et moi qui suis la pour t'aider…. Allez, tu n'as jamais été du genre à baisser la tête devant la difficulté, alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

_-Parce que cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y faire face. Je ressens quelque chose que je ne suis pas supposée ressentir !_

_-Emily …_

_-…sort avec Jordan ! _

_-Mais non, t'as pas vu comment elle l'a évitée ! Soit c'était très … mauvais soit c'était juste pour une fois dans tous les cas._

_-Peu importe !_

_-Mais non, il faut vraiment que je t'explique tout je vais le faire à la manière de Tarzan… çà passera peut être mieux : Toi aimer Emily. Emily aimer femmes. Donc toi draguer elle pour la faire craquer._

_JJ recracha l'eau qu'elle avait commencé à boire._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Lui faire du gringue, du rentre dedans…_

-RAah, lâcha JJ.

-JJ ?

Emily était entré depuis quelques minutes et s'était laissé aller à observer la jeune femme. Toutes sortes d'émotions : découragement et désespoir puis colère et soudain la surprise totale… elle semblait même choquée !

JJ se retourna si violemment qu'elle cru se rompre le cou.

-Je suis venue pour voir si tu allais bien…

-Oui… ça va… Tu m'as juste surprise.

Elle bougea un eu le coup et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Aie ». Elle se massa doucement la nuque pour essayer de chasser la douleur quand elle sentit une main chaude remplacé les siennes.

- Laisse-moi faire. Dit doucement Emily

Cette dernière posa une autre main et entreprit à son tour un massage. Ses pouces glissaient doucement de haut en bas sur la nuque de la blonde. La douleur ne tarda pas à s'en aller pour laisser place à autre chose de plus agréable.

Le contact d'Emily sur sa peau en effet lui provoqua la chair de poule et JJ sentit le désir s'emparer d'elle. Elle s'échappa alors des doigts de l'autre agent.

-Ca va mieux, merci. dit précipitamment JJ.

Un éclair de colère traversa le visage d'Emily qui se reprit aussitôt. Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle se doutait que JJ ne serait pas forcément contente d'apprendre qu'elle était attirée par les femmes. Après tout elles partageaient presque tout sur leur vie amoureuse depuis Will. Cependant Emily n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire pour son attirance. Elle craignait que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme deviennent trop évidents aux yeux de JJ… et voila où elle en était. _JJ ne supporte même plus que je la touche _pensa Emily.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de la blonde… de l'incompréhension face à son silence mais pas du rejet pour son attirance. Cela lui fit mal…

-Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ? répondit JJ qui peinait à se remettre de ses émotions.

-De ne pas te l'avoir dit…

-… que je m'intéresse aux hommes et … aux femmes.

-Oh… ce n'est rien. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas un sujet facile à aborder… Mais je pensais que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me dire des choses comme …çà…Donc toi et Jor-dan ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander JJ sous les encouragements de la malicieuse petite voix et en écorchant bien le dernier mot.

-Heu…

-Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du demander et puis je ne veux pas savoir. Termina JJ avant de sortir précipitamment.

_Oui elle ne voilait pas savoir ! Si Emily était amoureuse de Jordan elle ne le supporterait pas. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait compris, et surtout ressentit l'intensité de ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme. _

Alors elle avait fui… Ce n'était pas son genre et ne l'avait jamais été mais là, elle sentit démunie et n'avait pas pu trouver de meilleure solution.

Emily après la fuite de JJ perdit quelques instants son sang froid et la poubelle en face d'elle traversa la pièce. Entre ses rêves qui devenaient de plus en plus insistants et réels… et ça… Jordan n'aurait pas pu se taire… Et puis elle était en colère contre JJ. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi La blonde avait réagi comme ça… Elle ne l'avait pas tenue au courant mais de là à la fuir…. JJ n'était pas homophobe … ça Emily en était sûre. Elle essayait de comprendre JJ en se disant que cette nouvelle information la mettait peut-être mal à l'aise mais une part d'elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner la réaction de JJ…

Emily sortit alors à son tour après avoir remis en ordre ses sentiments et ranger le tumulte de ses sentiments envers la blonde dans un coin de sa tête.

Jordan de la salle centrale observa avec délectation la fuite de JJ. Quand Emily avait suivi la blonde dans les toilettes et l'avait planté là, Jordan avait vu rouge. Puis ce spectacle … JJ en fuite et Emily en colère l'avait réconforté…

Elle n'avait pas encore perdu la partie… Elle décida alors de rejoindre JJ dans leur bureau pour jouer un peu…

Bureau de JJ et Jordan

Jordan entra dans le bureau, un sourire fiché sur les lèves dès qu'elle vit JJ. La blonde se tenait la tête entre les mains et semblait totalement perdue. Pendant quelques secondes, Jordan envisagea de la laisser tranquille puis elle se souvint de l'incident avec le poil à gratter.

-ça ne va pas ? Dit Jordan le plus sarcastiquement qu'elle pouvait.

JJ releva la tête et lui lança un regard haineux.

-Et bien quoi ? Emily a bien le droit de s'éclater… Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

JJ détourna alors la tête gênée. Jordan se glissa alors à coté d'elle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es gênée ? Tu me semblais plutôt intéressé dans les vestiaires …

JJ se figea. Jordan continua :

-Tu ne veux pas savoir… ce qui s'est passé… ce qui l'a fait succomber…. Ce qu'il la fait jouir murmura t-elle alors à son oreille.

JJ se dégagea alors brusquement.

-Je ne veux rien savoir de cette histoire. Et si tu pouvais arrêter tes histoires, ça me dégoute rien que d'y penser.

Jordan comprit de travers le sens de ces mots.

-Je ne te savais pas homophobe. Répliqua t-elle décontenancé à présent.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Emily qui entra dans le bureau à ce moment là. La colère dans son regard fit frémir JJ qui tenta de s'expliquer :

-Mais non… je .. ce n'est pas par rapport à toi…. Ça me dégoute …

-C'est bon, on a compris, la coupa Emily.

Hotch veut nous voir de toute façon. Maintenant.

Et elle s'en alla sans que JJ ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Jordan la suivit quelques secondes après le regard à présent elle aussi en colère.

_Mais pourquoi elle fallait qu'elle passe à ce moment là…. Si elle avait douté à un seul instant qu'elle était maudite, ce n'était plus le cas… et puis comment Emily pouvait croire une seule seconde qu'elle était homophobe…. Elle la connaissait mieux que ça ! Oui l'image de Jordan et Emily la dégoutait pas parce qu'elles étaient deux femmes mais parce que Jordan était l'une des femmes et que …._

_-Tu aurais aimé être à sa place !_

_-Et moi qui croyais que tu étais morte…_

_-Techniquement si je meurs c'est que tu es morte._

_-Oui… définitivement maudite._

_-Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça._

_-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas…. C'était maladroit de ma part mais je ne le pensais pas dans ce sens là ! C'était évident pour moi… _

_-Mais pour Emily, tu viens juste d'apprendre qu'elle est attirée par les femmes et elle entend çà sortir de ta bouche ! Tu peux comprendre la confusion !_

_-Je sais…. E t le pire, c'est que je ne vois pas comment m'expliquer avec Emily sans disons… me dévoiler !_

_-Ce serait vraiment une mauvaise chose ?_

_-Bien sûr que oui ! Je te le répète ce n'est qu'une passade !_

_-On verra…_

_Il y en a qui on toujours besoin d'avoir le dernier mot !_

Deux semaines plus tard.

Les jours suivants avaient été un vrai calvaire pour tout le monde. L'ambiance s'était plus que dégradée dans l'équipe et même si cela n'affectait pas encore leur travail, Hotch était inquiet.

Le point critique avait été atteint quelques heures plus tôt quand il avait cru que JJ allait frapper Jordan en plein milieu du bureau que surtout qu'aucun membre de l'équipe ne réagisse. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui se passait ici mais il n'allait pas à tarder à découvrir toute la vérité sinon des sanctions tomberaient.

Tout avait commencé à réellement dégénérer quand anonymement Jordan avait fait livrer une boite remplis de sextoys à JJ. Cette dernière en ouvrant la boite avait déclenché un message vocale dont la voix horripilante n'avait cessé de répéter : « Besoin de se décoincer et de repndre votre pied, essayer les sextoys de chez Mancié ! » jusqu'à ce que Garcia trouve la commande d'arrêt. JJ rouge de honte et mortifiée avait pourtant relevé la tête fièrement et essayer de conserver une attitude détachée avant que le brouhaha provoqué ne se disperse…. Personne ne l'avait aidé sauf Garcia. Reid était rouge comme JJ, Morgan explosé de rire, Hotch dans son bureau comme Rossi, … et Emily l'avait regardé avec perplexité et s'était retourné l'air de rien. Depuis l'incident, elle agissait avec indifférence avec la blonde. Emily était très douée pour compartimenter ses sentiments comme le savait JJ … et cette dernière n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'expliquer, ce qui fait que JJ ne savait plus sur quel pied dansé avec Emily… Elle ignorait si la jeune femme était en colère, déçue, les deux…. Tout ce qu'elle recevait, c'était de l'indifférence.

Les jours suivants avaient horripilé JJ au plus haut point et c'est ce qui l'avait presque conduit à frapper Jordan.

A la base, elle souhaitait juste se venger… Elle avait ainsi de la même façon fait livrer une boite remplie de médicaments où il était écrit en capital : « Contre les MST ». Elle avait alors lancé : « trop décoincé peut-être Jordan » provoquant l'hilarité générale. Elle avait elle-même bien rigolé… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Emily passe son bras autour des épaules de Jordan pour la réconforter. Là elle avait vu rouge et s'était contenu difficilement. Elle m'adresse à peine un mot gentil et l'autre garce a le droit à ses bras ! avait pensé JJ.

Elle avait alors agrippé Jordan par l'épaule, obligeant Emily à la lâcher. Se retrouvant face à Jordan et son sourire toujours aussi arrogant, JJ avait serré le poing et s'était préparée à la frapper. Seule l'incompréhension et la peine qui avait transparu sur le visage d'Emily à ce moment là, avait réussi à la stopper. Elle s'était alors retourner et était parti sans un mot dans les toilettes pour s'isoler un instant….

-JJ ? C'est moi.

-…

-Je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai vu entrer.

-…

-Tu me connais JJ, je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'aurais pas ouvert !

-Pénélope… je n'ai pas la tête à parler.

-C'est dommage parce que moi oui. Premièrement depuis quand tu fais des blagues aussi pourries ? Deuxièmement tu pourrais m'expliquer cette guerre entre Jordan et toi ? Et enfin troisièmement est-ce que tu as vraiment failli frapper Jordan tout à l'heure ?

-C'est un interrogatoire de police ?

-Non, celui d'une amie.

- Alors maintenant, non et oui.

_-_Pardon ?

-Tu as tes réponses, alors tu peux t'en aller !

-Tu es têtue mais je le suis plus que toi. Alors tu explicites ou je vais devoir passer aux choses sérieuses comme les menaces ?

-…

-Très bien ! La manière forte…. Tu sais hier quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai découvert un tout nouveau magasin pour nourrissons…

-Non ! Dit JJ brusquement.

-Pas encore… Mais si je n'obtiens pas de réponses … je pourrais les dévaliser et gâter mon filleul avec tellement de cadeaux qu'on se demandera si tu n'as pas eu des triplés…

-Ok, ok … abandonna JJ dans un sourire. Tu sais y faire pour convaincre les gens de parler, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir faire profiler ?

-Non, je laisse ça à mon beau ténébreux avec ses tablettes de chocolat. Moi, je suis perdue sans mes écrans. Allez, n'essaie pas de gagner du temps.

-Bien…. Ma… Mes blagues … oui il y en a eu plusieurs…. Ajouta t-elle en voyant la tête de Garcia.

- Tu te souviens de ma malencontreuse chute ?

-Oui. Dans ton bureau…. Tu veux dire que… ?

-Yep ! C'était… disons son premier mouvement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'y ai bien réfléchie et je pense que tout est parti de cette affaire d'ange de la mort en Californie.

-Tu y étais allé un peu fort… dit –elle. Elle subit le regard offusquée de JJ.

-Peut-être…

-Et donc après ça, cette… petite guerre a commencée.

-Oui.

Garcia resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de s'exclamer :

-C'était toi la radio dans la salle de briefing !

-Yep. J'avais glissé du poil à gratter dans ces fringues ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a tenu tout le briefing et puis… tu te souviens ensuite de son « soulagement » dans les vestiaires…

-Oh que oui ! Finalement toutes tes blagues ne sont pas si nulles !

JJ éclata de rire.

-Est-ce que tu prendrais plaisir à torturer les gens ? Attention on pourrait te trouver sadique.

-Pas les gens…Juste Jordan. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit totalement mauvaise, malgré tout, mais juste un peu trop pourri-gâtée…Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se faire gronder !

-Ouais…

-Eh dire que je n'ai pas cru Emily !

JJ se tendit à l'entente du prénom et cela n'échappa pas à Garcia.

-Comment ça ? Réussit à dire JJ.

- … Eh bien, elle m'avait dit que vous vous comportiez bizarrement l'une envers l'autre !

-Ah… Et c'est tout ?

-Oui, pourquoi il y autre chose ?

-Non ! Répondit JJ trop rapidement aux yeux de Garcia.

- Tu sais, il y autre chose qui me dérange depuis quelques jours.

-…

-Tu ne veux pas savoir quoi ? J'ai envie qu'on se fasse une soirée entre filles vendredi soir ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres qu'on ne sait pas vu…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-… Mais encore ?

-On s'est en quelque sorte embrouillé avec Emily.

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai merdé… J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos d'Emily et j'ai mal réagi… involontairement bien sûr !

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

-Et moi je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'en parler !

Garcia sembla réfléchir un instant puis tenta doucement :

-Est-ce que ce serait... à propos de ses … préférences ?

-..Elle te l'a dit ? Dit JJ avec une colère qu'elle ne put dissimuler.

-On se calme ! Je l'ai découvert toute seule et elle m'a fait promettre de me taire… En fait je l'ai pris en flagrant délit de matage, compléta t-elle.

-Et on peut savoir de qui ? Lâcha JJ sans le vouloir.

Garcia la regarda de façon étrange.

_Heu … je suis supposée dire quoi… toi pendant que tu ramassais des documents sur le sol…_

-Une fille dans un bar…

-Ah ok…

-Et donc qu'est ce que tu as dit pour qu'Emily t'en veuille ?

-J'ai dit …quecamedégoutait !

-Pardon ? Essaye plus lentement et en articulant !

-J'ai dit que ça me dégoutait.

-…. Mais t'as jamais été homophobe ! s'écria Garcia qui se sentait larguée à présent.

-Je te l'ai dit c'est un malentendu ! En fait, je parlais de Jordan.

-Si t'essaie de me perdre en route, c'est réussi !

-…Promets-moi d'abord de n'en parler à personne !

-Pourquoi c'est un secret d'état, rigola Pénélope. Voyant le sérieux de JJ, elle se reprit et dit :

-Ok, ok je serais une tombe.

-Quand je disais quez çà me dégoutait, je parlais de l'idée de Jordan et d'Emily ensemble tu vois ?

-Non toujours pas !

-Elles ont couchées ensembles. Et de les savoir toutes les deux…

-Ok… Je veux bien que tu n'aimes pas Jordan mais de là à ça…

-Ecoutes… je … Il se pourrait que je…j'ai des sentiments pour Emily. Garcia ne semblant toujours pas comprendre, elle ajouta : des sentiments qui vont au delà de l'amitié …

-Oh.. oh ! Et çà dure depuis longtemps ?demanda JJ qui sentit ses tendances d'entremetteuses se réveiller.

-Quelques semaines tout au plus …. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une passade ! Dit JJ en essayant de paraitre convaincante.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-… Non je suis totalement perdue… J'ai tous ces sentiments et … je ne les comprends pas…

-Et cette guerre ? Emily a quelle place dedans ?

-Je pensais qu'elle ne savait rien… Mais elle est en quelque sorte un trophée à gagner pour Jordan depuis qu'elle a compris que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour Emily.

-Charmant ! Tu devrais peut-être en toucher un mot à la principale concernée ?

- Surement mais elle ne veut même plus m'adresser la parole !

-Eh bien, trouve un moyen. Cette situation en peut plus durer. Tu as vu l'ambiance au bureau.

-Je sais.

-Et même pour toi… je suis sûre qu'Emily te manque !

-… Affreusement… Je vais trouver une solution. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

-Une semaine au maximum sinon c'est moi qui lui parle.

-Ca marche !

5 jours plus tard

5 jours que JJ se torturait l'esprit pour trouver un moyen d'aborder Emily, de s'excuser sans se révéler à propos de ses sentiments ! Et 5 jours qu'elle échouait lamentablement.

Tous ces plans, qu'elle avait imaginés, semblaient irréalisables. Pourtant elle fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen. Comme l'avait dit Pénélope, elle ne supporterait pas cette situation beaucoup plus longtemps… Elle avait besoin d'Emily… Elle en avait toujours eu besoin depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Quand ça n'allait pas, elle se confiait à Pénélope et profitait des bras rassurants d'Emily…

Là, elle n'y avait pas droit et s'en sentait encore plus triste et frustrée.

Dès qu'elle essayait de lui parler, elle se retrouvait face à un masque d'indifférence. Elle aurait tout donné pour le lui faire perdre.

Emily était dans une situation similaire malgré les apparences. Même si elle ne voulait encore à JJ, elle savait que la jeune femme regrettait ses paroles et ne sentait pas bien. Elle aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas après ce qu'elle avait dit…

Et puis ces rêves continuaient… Elle n'avait jamais fait autant de rêves érotiques avec la blonde que depuis ces dernières semaines et ça la rendait folle ! Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas sauter sur JJ.

Cette maudite scène des vestiaires se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit… sauf que la fin était toujours sensiblement différente. Cela débutait toujours de la même façon. Comme dans la vraie scène, elle recouvrait de son corps celui de JJ, la plaquant ainsi contre les casiers. De nouveau, son regard plongeait vers sa chemise déboutonnée en partie. Sauf que cette fois ci, elles ne s'éloignaient pas au contraire. Elle posait alors ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde et forçait directement le passage de ses lèvres. Elle suçotait ensuite la lèvre de JJ jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement. Puis Emily traçait un chemin de ses mains vers la poitrine de JJ par de douces caresses. Elle continuait ensuite plus bas en posant un genou à terre pour finir de déboutonner la chemise. Elle remontait alors doucement en traçant de sa langue un sillon jusqu'à ses seins. Admirant la jeune femme quelques secondes, elle se disait qu'elle n'était que pure luxure. Elle voyait le regard de JJ se transformer et refléter ainsi le pur désir qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle libérait alors la blonde de sa chemise et caressait de façon plus insistante la poitrine de la jeune femme, tout en titillant ses tétons qui commençaient à ….

Le bip de l'ascenseur interrompit ses pensées. _Voila que je revis mes rêves en étant réveillée… C'est un comble. J'aurais été en plein briefing, j'aurais été plus que mal !_

Oui cette scène était définitivement mieux que la réalité mais elle devait absolument se l'enlever de la tête. Maintenant elle avait besoin d'oublier JJ…Rien ne se passerait jamais entre la blonde et elle, elle devait s'y faire… et un peu de réconfort lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait surement.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tout en se disant que ce soir elle sortirait et surtout qu'elle ne rentrerait pas seule.

Jordan y entra avec elle. Cette dernière multipliait les efforts pour attirer son attention depuis leur soirée. Il ne s'était rien passer entre elles… C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle la draguait aussi ouvertement…. Pour ne plus rater sa chance. Peut-être qu'elle devrait finalement lui céder. Après tout, elle était disponible et le souhaitait. Et puis Emily se doutait que Jordan n'était pas réellement attacher à elle mais souhaiter juste la mettre dans son lit. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Emily lui jeta alors un sourire charmeur à une Jordan qui comprit qu'on venait de lui donner le feu vert. Cette dernière s'approcha et se jeta sur les lèvres d'Emily. Le baiser n'avait rien de gentil. Des années de frustration pour Emily et des sentiments de revanche pour l'autre s'entremêlaient dans ce baiser. Emily força le barrage de ses lèvres et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre jeune femme lui faisant lâcher un gémissement. _Oh oui, elle allait s'amuser…_ Tellement occupées, elles n'entendirent ni le bip de l'ascenseur ni les portes s'ouvrirent sur une JJ totalement figée en voyant le spectacle.

Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise qui ramena les deux autres femmes à la réalité. Elles se lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Emily ne savait plu s où regarder et Jordan ne pouvait d'empêcher de sourire à pleins dents.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de JJ quand enfin elle croisa le regard d'Emily. Elle partit en courant vers sa voiture et ignora les appels suppliants d'Emily…

Désolé de cette fin ! Mais le prochain chapitre promet plus d'actions entre nos deux protagonistes et surtout enfin du rapprochement !

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous vous souhaitez du … disons rapprochement soft ou non (je prévois les 2 au cas où) pour les prochains chapitres et ce que vous avez pensé de celui la ! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon en retard…. ne me fusillez pas tout de suite… Car un chapitre plus long et avec du rapprochement comme promis !**

**Un merci général encore car que vous preniez le temps de lire ma fic et surtout de me laisser un com' me fait plus que plaisir ^^**

Réponses aux reviews :

Romi : Merci ^^ et Noté ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura ce qu'il faut ^^

Pucinette52 : ce chapitre devrait te plaire ^^ Et je penserais à ta solution pour le prochain chapitre ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review!

Julie : Oki ! …désolé pour la confusion ! Voila la suite ! et Merci pour le compliment et tes encouragements ^^

Bella-Swan01 : La suite est là.Le rapprochement moins soft se rapproche.. je te laisses le découvrir ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

SSAJemily : Merci ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise.

Sam1002 : J'aime toujours autant tes reviews ! Je ne saurais m'en passer… ^^ Ravie que mon sadisme te plaise. Bon ce n'est que le début mais tu me diras ce que tu penses de la fin ! ^^Trop soft encore ?

Pocketstars : oui sadique et fière de l'être lol Merci ^^ J'adore le personnage de Garcia alors je l'utilise autant que je peux. Bref voila le rapprochement ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant ^^ Avec une Garcia encore plus sage que Yoda !

Katshua-chan : Oui oui, ça s'appelle être sadique ! Mais voila la suite pour te réconforter… Enfin j'espère.

KyroNami-chan : Wouah merci pour tes reviews. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu la suite mais j'espère qu'elle t'a autant plus ^^

S-j : Et une confrontation ! Je te laisse la découvrir ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Vanessabret : Merci !

Vernique40 : La suite est arrivée. Pour toi la limite n'était pas atteinte… pour moi si… je sature d'écrire des passages avec Jordan lol C'est normal de détester un personnage qu'on a crée ? lol

Bref n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de cette suite !

Jessica : Merci ! Voila la suite ! Tu me diras si c'est assez soft ou trop … ^^

Ju : Du rapprochement hard carrément ! Mdr Tu me diras si cette suite te convient lol

Alicekate & Alice : La suite est là alors enjoy les filles !

Marina :Merci ^^ Oui Jordan est insupportable lol Allez voila la suite !^^

**Ps : Reconnaissez le film dont la scène du vidéo club est tirée et je vous donne un bonbon ! Lol Sam1002… Ca serait trop facile pour toi d'autant plus que je t'en ai parlé il n'y as pas longtemps alors motus et bouche cousue ! lol**

2 jours plus tard

JJ s'était mis en congés depuis l'incident. Elle avait prévenu Hotch de son besoin de recul qui lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien contre étant donné l'ambiance au bureau !

Elle avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir, pour mettre les choses au clair… Elle avait repoussé l'échéance autant qu'elle pouvait mais là c'était fini. Elle ne pouvait plus faire l'autruche se disait-elle. Ignorer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Emily n'était pas une bonne chose depuis le début. Elle avait choisi la solution de facilité… çà ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle l'avait pourtant fait…

Et voila où elle en était…

Prostrée sur son canapé depuis deux jours, ne pouvant rien avaler sauf le minimum pour la tenir en forme…

Elle entendit soudain des pleurs. Son bout de chou était réveillé. Elle prépara le biberon et entra dans la chambre. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il était sa seul lumière ces jours ci. Il était sa plus belle réussite. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir tout raté en ce moment sauf Henry… il semblait la seule certitude sur cette Terre qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

_C'est vrai après tout je vais surement perdre mon job … idem pour Emily… _quoique qu'elle fasse, elle en revenait toujours à elle. Elle avait ignoré les appels de la jeune femme. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu quand elle était passée.

La scène du baiser entre ses deux collègues passait en boucle dans sa tête. Inconsciemment ses poings se serrèrent. Elle en voulait à la jeune femme… elle se sentait trahie…

Elle voulait qu'Emily souffre comme elle souffrait, sa peine lui tiraillait les entrailles … si elle voyait la jeune femme, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait… elle la frapperait ….. Ou elle lui sauterait dessus. C'est pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu…. Malgré le ton suppliant de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu du mal à résister… à ses appels et surtout à ne pas ouvrir la porte quand elle était passée. Elle aurait voulu prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras … enfouir sa tête dans son cou, s'imprégner de son odeur et rester là … juste dans ses bras pour retrouver cette sensation de sécurité de confort qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant…. Mais elle ne devait pas … Pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas mis les choses au clair dans sa tête et son cœur.

Elle berça doucement Henry qui ferma doucement les yeux avant de se rendormir. Elle devait se préparer. Will passait dans une heure pour récupérer Henry et elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une loque… elle aurait tout le temps pour çà une fois seule.

Deux heures plus tard.

JJ était passée en mode loque comme elle l'avait prévu après le départ de son fils. Elle était fière de la comédie qu'elle avait jouée devant son ex. Il n'y avait vu que du feu. Elle avait même pu apercevoir une pointe de colère dans les yeux de celui-ci. Pour le fait qu'elle semblait aller si bien ou qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, elle l'ignorait mais le fait était qu'il lui en voulait toujours… Elle espérait qu'un jour il arriverait à dépasser cela pour le bien de leur fils.

C'était la seule chose pour l'instant qu'elle avait tiré au clair. Elle n'avait aucuns regrets concernant son divorce. Will et elle c'était fini. Elle ne l'aimait plus… du moins plus comme avant… il pourrait peut-être être amis. Elle aimerait çà.

L'autre question maintenant … Emily… si elle repensait à tout ce que lui faisait ressentir la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait nier son attirance… et encore moins ses sentiments. Oui elle avait refusé de les reconnaitre, …puis que c'était passager… que çà allait disparaitre de lui-même. Mais non… et la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant Emily embrasser Jordan ne laissait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ce sentiment de trahison… vouloir arracher Emily des bras de Jordan pour ne le garder que pour elle et frapper l'autre garce contre le mur le plus proche …

Elle aurait eu ses sentiments pour un homme, elle ne se serait même pas poser la question…. Elle aurait compris qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle le voulait…

Mais c'était une femme et c'était Emily, une de ses meilleures amies. Etait-elle près à risquer leur amitié pour quelque chose qui n'était surement pas réciproque…

_-hum hum_

_-rooh non_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi. Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. _

_-Génial !_

_-Tu as déjà fait la moitié du chemin en te disant que si tu avais ses sentiments pour un homme, tu saurais déjà ce que tu ressens._

_-Oui mais Emily n'est pas un homme… Loin de là, dit-elle en sentant ses pensées s'égarer._

_-Allo la Terre ? Ne fantasmes pas trop devant moi, merci !_

_-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! _

_-Mais oui c'est moi qui hallucine … dit la femme qui parle à une voix dans sa tête._

_-Ca va ! Bon ?_

_-Ah oui ! Je disais que tu as passé le cap le plus important._

_-Oh c'est un programme en plusieurs étapes. « BIENVENUE AUX FEMMES ANONYMES TRANSITS D'AMOUR POUR LEURS COLLEGUES » … le FATAPLC… Pas très accrocheur… Revois le titre !_

_-oh…_

_-Oh quoi ? S'énerva JJ. Super, je m'énerve contre une voix dans ma tête. La folie se rapproche._

_-Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile… _

_-Que quoi serait difficile._

_-« Transits d'amour pour leur collègue » ?_

_-…_

_- Oui ?_

_-Je…_

_-Mais encore ?_

_-… heu_

_-Ecoutes, on dira que ton cœur a parlé… ou peut être autre chose mais sois c'est toi qui voit ! Ajouta la voix malicieuse._

_-Merci mais ….tu repasseras pour les allusions sexuelles ! Ne put que répliquer JJ._

« Transit d'amour » … ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête…_ Pourquoi refuser de le reconnaitre ? C'est … la stricte vérité après tout. Je ne pense plus qu'à elle… qu'à ses bras, son odeur,… qui m'offre un sentiment de sécurité que je ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs._

_Puis je deviens la pire des pestes dès que Jordan s'approche d'elle… Jalousie quant tu nous tiens._

_Et dès que je la vois… quand je plonge mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs… ce sentiment de plonger dans un abime d'où l'on ne peut revenir … mais de toute façon qui voudrait en revenir alors que rester signifie passer sa vie au coté d'une délicieuse créature…_

_Et quand elle me touche… cette sensation … que mon corps pourrait s'embraser en un instant et se consumer rien que pour un baiser ou une caresse de sa part._

_Oui... je suis définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureuse…_

_-Bon maintenant tu vas agir ?_

_-heu… _

_-Tu préfères laisser le champ libre à Jordan peut-être ?_

_-Sûrement pas ! Mais par où commencer ?_

_-…. Tu pourrais d'abord te renseigner ? dit la voix malicieuse. Pour savoir … quoi faire._

_-Me renseigner ? Hum pourquoi pas ?_

Pour une fois, la voix et elle étaient d'accord !

Quelques heures plus tard.

Depuis que JJ s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour l'autre femme, elle s'était décidée à se renseigner. _Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine... Je n'ai jamais été attiré par une femme auparavant ! Ok, je suis plutôt du genre à agir mais la je dois me renseigner un minimum …._ S'était elle dit. Et c'est pourquoi elle était la dans ce vidéo club depuis plus de trois quart d'heures à seulement tenter d'approcher le rayon des films lesbiens…

_Je fais pitié… je suis une femme adulte, sûre d'elle ! Alors pourquoi je bloque comme çà à la simple idée de louer ce maudit film_. Elle pensa aux raisons de sa présence. Le visage d'Emily s'imposa alors à elle et cela suffit à la décider. Oui, elle voulait Emily elle n'allait pas laisser à cette garce de Jordan et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle s'était rendu compte de cela qu'elle allait se dégonfler !

Elle passa alors en quatrième vitesse dans le rayon, pris quelques films et alla vers la caisse tout en ayant rajouté quelques films pour que les autres passent plus inaperçues.

-Bonjour, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

-Oui, c'est … parfait.

-Bien, donc voyons çà : un documentaire sur les pingouins, Georgie bush…

La caissière la regarda alors, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

-C'est pour des recherches, s'empressa de préciser la blonde.

-Mais bien sûr…

JJ pris les dvd et sortit aussi vite qu'elle put du magasin, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

_Ok, c'était une bonne chose de fait, maintenant visionnons les !_

3 heures plus tard :

_Pas moyen… il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle fasse …ça ! J'abandonne le plan drague tout de suite ! De toute façon, c'était une mauvaise idée dès le début ! La preuve : la voix et moi, on était d'accord ! J'aurais du me méfier !_

JJ entendit tout à coup qu'on frappait à la porte. Craignant que ce soit Emily, elle coupa immédiatement la télé et essaya de se faire toute petite pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

-JJ ! Ca n'a pas marché dans les toilettes, ca marchera encore moins chez toi ! Je sais que tu es la… il y a ton livreur de pizza avec moi !

-Eh m****, pensa JJ.

A ce moment là, son ventre lui rappela douloureusement sa faim en gargouillant bruyamment.

-Raah, ça va toi ! Lança JJ en direction de son estomac.

Elle se leva alors de son canapé et ouvrit rageusement sa porte d'entrée. Elle accorda à peine un bonsoir au livreur avant de lui tendre l'argent et de récupérer la pizza. Elle retourna alors sur le canapé laissant la porte ouverte.

-Bonsoir aussi à toi. Dit une Garcia enthousiaste. Je vais prendre ça comme une invitation…

Elle rejoignit alors la blonde sur le canapé. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus totale.

-Génial, on joue au roi du silence maintenant ? dit sarcastiquement JJ.

-Ca fait une semaine…

-…

-Je vais aller parler à Emily si tu ne le fais pas !

-Non !

-Alors fais-le !

-Je ne peux pas… Il s'est passé un truc et …j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer… et pour y voir clair.

- Oh… Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça. Jordan et Emily se sont embrassés devant toi. Cela t'a mis en rogne et t'a forcé à reconnaitre tes sentiments mais maintenant tu sais plus trop quoi faire… Mais ne t'inquiètes plus, ta meilleure amie est là pour t'aider !

JJ regarda Garcia totalement ahuri.

-Ben quoi….

JJ ne réagissant toujours pas, Pénélope ajouta :

-Non je ne veux toujours pas être profiler !

-Tu m'impressionnes. Tu viens de résumer ce que j'ai mis des jours à comprendre. Mais comment tu es au courant pour le … truc dans l'ascenseur, dit JJ avec dégout.

-J'ai mes sources… Et puis ce n'est pas le plus important. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même : je n'en sais rien.

-Moi j'ai un plan.

- Laisse-moi deviner : faut que je drague Emily.

Garcia la regarda bouche bée puis laissa éclater sa joie :

-Mais c'est génial ! C'est exactement ça, tu as tout compris ! Moi qui me voyais déjà passer de longues heures à discuter avec toi pour te convaincre… et en fait pas besoin !

-Garcia ! Cria JJ pour arrêter l'autre blonde dans son monologue. Tu ne serais pas de mèche avec la voix casse…. Heu énervante qui trotte dans ma tête ?

-…

-J'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ?

-Heu si….

-Désolé…Cette histoire avec Emily vas finir par me rendre dingue.

-Je vois ça.

-… Je ne vais pas aller la draguer, tu le sais ça ?

-Mais tu viens de dire…

-L'ironie, tu connais ?

-Très drôle !

-C'était pas le but mais merci.

- Tu ne vas pas rester là à rien faire ?

- Hum, pour l'instant… Si. Répliqua JJ. AU départ, je voulais agir aussi … mais je ne peux pas. Trop de risques… Donc laissons tomber !

-Ca ne mènera à rien et tu le sais. En plus, cela fait souffrir tout le monde ! S'emporta Pénélope.

-C'est sûre que la draguer, ça arrangera tout, ironisa JJ.

_Bien sûr que ça arrangera tout puisqu'Emily est aussi dingue de toi que tu l'es d'elle…_

-Bon ok… La draguer peut-être pas mais tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens … Et cela pour 3 raisons, continua Garcia avant que JJ ne puisse l'interrompre. La première, tu te prends tellement la tête avec cette histoire que ça déteint sur ton travail et sur l'équipe. La seconde, Emily aussi souffre de cette situation que ce soit par ton éloignement ou à cause de Jordan qui veut jouer avec elle. Et enfin la dernière mais pas la moindre, comme tu l'as dit, ça va finir par te rendre dingue… tu as besoin de te soulager de ce poids. Et en parler avec la principale concernée est l'unique solution.

JJ resta pensive_. Pénélope a raison, je le sais… Cela me permettra peut-être d'aller au delà de ces sentiments et de retrouver mon amitié avec Emily… et puis Jordan n'aura pas Emily… Y a pas moyen !_

-Tu as raison. J'irais lui parler dès demain.

Garcia sourit. Les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger finalement…

-Génial ! Au fait, tu faisais quoi ? Tu regardais un film ? dit-elle en apercevant le voyant de la télé.

Ca te dérange pas si je m'incruste à ta soirée pizza-télé, ajouta t-elle en se saisissant de la télécommande. Elle mit en route le dvd et resta muette devant ce qui apparu.

JJ en entendant Garcia essaya d'attraper la télécommande avant mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle était à présent mortifier et n'osait regarder Garcia dans les yeux…

-JJ… tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Heu… je pense que les images parlent d'elles-mêmes…

- Un porno lesbien ?

-Je voulais juste … m'informer… au cas où…

Garcia avait à présent un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

-Instructif alors ?

-Oui ! Je ne ferais jamais ça !

-C'est un porno JJ ! Tu fais tout ce qu'il y a dans les films pornos quand t'es avec un mec ?

-Non !

-Ben voila… Et puis c'e n'est pas n'importe quelle fille ! C'est Emily !

-Encore une fois tu as raison…

-Je suis la voix de la sagesse ! Je l'ai toujours su ! La prochaine fois, je ramène une tenue bouddhiste et le costume sera parfait !

JJ et Garcia se regardèrent alors toutes les deux et explosèrent de rire.

Elles passèrent alors une agréable soirée à discuter de tout et de rien…. JJ oubliant un peu Emily réussit à se détendre et à s'amuser. Elle en remercia infiniment Garcia et elles se quittèrent sur la promesse de JJ d'aller parler à Emily dès le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin.

JJ était là …. Bloquer. La main en l'air, hésitant à frapper… Oui, elle avait promis à Garcia mais bon… elle n'était plus aussi sure que ce soir une bonne idée maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accompli…

Et puis, si elle frappait et qu'elle se retrouvait face à Jordan… elle ferait quoi …. _Vu qu'elle afficherait surement un sourire victorieux, elle se retrouverait avec mon poing sur le visage ! _Se dit JJ.

_Bon allez, c'est maintenant ou jamais… puis avec un peu de chances, elle ne sera pas là. Comme cela, ce ne sera pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse._

Elle frappa deux fois et attendit une minute. Sentant la victoire poindre le bout de son nez, JJ commença à repartir… quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-JJ ! Dit une Emily surprise qui avec une rapidité que ne soupçonnait pas JJ, attrapa le bras de la blonde et l'attira à l'intérieur.

Elle la guida jusqu'à sa cuisine. JJ regarda la jeune femme s'activer. Absorbé dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas que la brune lui avait parler :

-Une noisette de lait ?

-Oui... c'est ça.

Emily alla alors poser les deux tasses sur le comptoir et attendit. Tout comme JJ, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Cette dernière reprit alors son activité précédente c'est-à-dire détaillé l'hôtesse. Elle semblait fatiguée …. Des cernes se dessinaient sur son visage et un pli soucieux barrait son front. _Je dois surement ressembler à ça, _se dit JJ.

Les minutes défilèrent dans le silence le plus totale… Emily ayant rejoint JJ dans son observation. Le besoin pour les deux femmes de se jauger, de se retrouver tout doucement…

Ce fut finalement Emily qui prit la parole.

-JJ… je suis désolée…

JJ sursauta. Revenant à la réalité. Le temps des explications était venu mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête… du moins pas pour toutes…

-Je crois que s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'excuser ici, ce n'est pas toi. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Emily réfléchit. _C'est vrai pourquoi je m'excuse ? Je n'en sais rien… Après tout, j'ai tous les droits de sortir avec Jordan, de l'embrasser ou même plus… J'ai le droit de voir qui je veux.., pourtant … je ressens… j'ai ce besoin vitale de m'excuser mais si je n'en comprends pas la raison…_

-Ecoutes, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours mais aussi de … ce que j'ai dit dans mon bureau… Crois moi je peux tout expliquer !

Emily regarda le visage sincère de JJ.

-Je t'écoute… Viens on sera mieux sur le canapé.

-… Je ne sais pas où commencer…

-Prends ton temps.

JJ sourit. Un sourire timide mais il réchauffa le cœur d'Emily. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus responsable des sourires de la blonde et ça lui manquait.

-Je crois que tu es au courant de… des difficultés entre moi et Jordan.

-Oui… j'ai quelques soupçons depuis un moment.

-Eh bien, disons que tout est parti de là…

-Tu peux être plus claire ?

-Quand j'ai dit que … enfin tu sais… ce n'était pas pour toi ! Et ce n'était en rien contre les homos… c'était contre Jordan … juste contre elle.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien à la base ? Tu l'as recruté toi-même.

-Je sais mais depuis mon retour, ça a dérapé… Je ne sais pas trop exactement comment…

_Menteuse, _dit la voix dans sa tête.

-Mais le fait est que rien que le fait d'être dans la même pièce est difficilement supportable…

-Je vois.

-Et il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu la hais autant ? Je veux dire… ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'haïr quelqu'un à ce point sans raison.

_Elle est profiler... Elle est dix fois plus perspicace que la plupart des gens … tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle loupe ça ? dit la voix malicieuse._

_- Tais-toi !_

-Je suis désolé… je sais que ça être difficile pour toi … étant donnée les relations que vous avez…. JJ faillit grimacer mais se retint… Elle n'allait pas faire une autre bourde qui pourrait faire croire à l'autre femme une nouvelle fois qu'elle était homophobe. _L'ironie dans toute sa splendeur, _se dit JJ._ J'essaie de convaincre Emily que je n'ai rien contre les gays en lui cachant la seule raison qui la persuaderait à coup sûr que c'est le cas._

-Jordan t'utilise.

-Pardon ?

-Elle se sert de toi contre moi dans cette petite guerre. Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute. Je ne pensais pas que tout cela ira si loin... Que tu serais impliqué….

-Mais pourquoi m'utiliser ? Pourquoi pas Garcia ou un autre membre de l'équipe?

_La partie délicate, pensa JJ. J'ai intérêt à la jouer fine si je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre le poteau rose._

_-_Tu es mon amie … comme las autres membres… je ne sais pas… c'est tombé sur toi… et je pense qu'elle trouvait ça malin de te faire souffrir. Et en te faisant souffrir, elle me fait souffrir moi indirectement dans son esprit tordu. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait. Dit la blonde d'un souffle, espérant avoir été convaincante.

Emily regarda la jeune femme, incertaine sur la manière de réagir… _devrais-je lui dire que pour moi aussi, ce n'est qu'un… moyen d'oublier une blonde qui trotte dans ma tête ? Pas une bonne idée ! Je ne veux pas lui faire peur maintenant qu'on essaie de se réconcilier…_

_Et puis, quelque chose me chiffonne dans cette histoire… je veux bien que Jordan est voulu m'utiliser, je la connais un peu maintenant c'est dans son caractère. Mais justement si elle avait voulu vraiment faire souffrir JJ elle aurait touché ce à quoi elle tient le plus… Will et Henry. Bon, ce dernier était exclu. Jordan est ambitieuse et sait nuire quand elle le veut mais elle n'est pas psychopathe au point de s'en prendre à un bébé. Mais pourquoi pas Will ? Si elle avait du utiliser quelqu'un de cette façon, cela aurait du être celui pour qui elle avait le plus de sentiments, pas elle, pas une simple amie…_

Emily tourna la tête brusquement vers JJ essayant de trouver une réponse a l'idée folle qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

JJ comme pris en faute et se demandant ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit d'Emily évita son regard perçant.

Emily étouffa alors l'espoir qui naissait en elle et se repris. _Sans preuves, cela ne sert à rien d'espérer… Je tirerais cette histoire au clair et après je verrais si j'ai des raisons d'espérer ou pas._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit finalement Emily calmement. Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre moi et Jordan. Alors ne culpabilise pas trop. Pardon accordé, ajouta t-elle dans un sourire.

JJ, incapable de contenir sa joie d'être enfin réconcilier avec Emily, lui sauta au cou en y enfouissant sa tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer son odeur et lâcha un soupir de contentement peu discret. Il n'échappa pas à Emily qui ne fit rien pour que la blonde se rende compte qu'elle l'avait entendu. Cette dernière, euphorique, ne s'aperçut de rien.

_Elle était heureuse comme jamais. Elle était de nouveau amie avec Emily… _

_-Et détail non négligeable, tu es dans ses bras, remarqua judicieusement la voix._

_-Pas maintenant s'il te plait…. _

_-Mais…_

_-Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure partie dans cette histoire._

_JJ se dit alors que si cette maudite voix avait un visage, un sourire victorieux serait en train de se dessiner sur son visage à cet instant. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas._

Elles profitèrent encore quelques instants de ce câlin avant de se détacher doucement l'une de l'autre. Cependant elles restèrent proches lui ne l'autre ne pouvant se passer d'une certaine proximité entre elles.

JJ glissa sa main dans celle d'Emily en entrelaçant leurs doigts et les reposa le tout sur sa jambe. La brune coula un regard interrogateur vers la blonde :

-Je suis contente. Je suis si heureuse que cette histoire soit finie.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu m'as manquée.

Emily sourit. JJ posa son regard sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle avait un sourire magnifique… et des lèvres si diablement tentantes… le désir de JJ se réveilla brusquement. Le regard de la blonde s'assombrit dangereusement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive au contraire de la brune qui sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. L'intensité de son regard et les pupilles dilatées, la respiration courte, la pulsation à la base de son cou… du désir pur. JJ la désirait… elle en était presque certaine maintenant.

Une joie incommensurable la traversa. Cependant seule l'accentuation légère de son sourire le montra elle ne laissa aucun autre signe filtrer.

_Je dois d'abord être sûre à 100% avant de tenter quelque chose. Je ne risquerai pas notre amitié… mais bon la, je pense que je vais aimer la suite !_

Emily s'éclaircit alors la gorge et porta le café à ses lèvres pour donner le temps à la blonde de se reprendre. Elle détourna la tête quelques secondes, gênée mais se reprit vite.

-Hum, je vais te laisser. J'ai du ménage qui m'attend et qui malheureusement ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Elle se leva.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. On se voit lundi au boulot ?

Elle fit rapidement la bise à Emily essayant de ne révéler le trouble qui la saisissait de nouveau.

-Ca marche. Rentre bien.

JJ fit un dernier sourire à Emily avant de passer la porte et de rentrer chez elle…

Lundi matin, BAU

Emily y avait réfléchi depuis le départ de JJ. Elle voulait être sûre sans risquer son amitié avec JJ… Alors elle avait mis au point une stratégie. Elle n'était pas fière de la méthode qu'elle allait utiliser mais si elle avait une chance avec la blonde, elle allait tout faire pour la saisir.

_Et ça allait commencer maintenant_ se dit-elle en voyant le reste de l'équipe.

-Salut les gars ! Bon weekend ?

Elle passa devant JJ, lui offrit un rapide sourire et s'assit aux cotés de Jordan qui bien que surprise laissa échapper un gloussement.

JJ fronça les sourcils. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage comme le lut Emily. La blonde interrogea d'ailleurs cette dernière du regard. Emily ignora le regard et continua son manège en essayant de faire taire la culpabilité qui naissait au fond d'elle.

Elle glissa une banalité à l'oreille de Jordan qui ne pout s'empêcher de nouveau de glousser. Emily cacha son exaspération…_ Etait-elle aussi …. Débile avant et j'étais juste trop en colère pour le voir ?_

Cette fois-ci JJ ne put dissimuler la colère qui passa sur son visage.

-… Tu n'es pas d'accord JJ ? Demanda Reid.

-… Heu… Pardon ? JJ prit une expression désolée sur le visage. _Oui, je n'ai rien écouté ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même ! Je préviens Emily que cette garce de Jordan ne veut que se servir d'elle et maintenant ça… N'ai-je pas été assez claire avec Emily ? Ou alors elle veut se venger ? Non ce n'est pas le genre d'Emily… Mais alors… qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Est-elle vraiment amie avec Jordan ou malgré ce que je lui ai dit, elle veut continuer… peu importe le truc qu'elles aient commencé ?_

JJ sentit la colère afflué en elle. Emily ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle respira un grand coup et dissimula ses sentiments derrière un sourire factice.

_La journée commençait mal et je doute qu'elle finisse bien _se dit JJ en voyant Emily remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille de Jordan._ Oui, il y aurait un meurtre avant la fin de la journée si Emily continua … ça !_

Et effectivement, toute la journée fut comme son début… Délicieuse pour Jordan avec les attentions d'Emily et l'agacement de JJ, culpabilisante pour Emily qui avait du multiplier ses petits soins auprès de Jordan pour voir la jalousie se dessiner peu à peu sur le visage de sa blonde, et juste insupportable pour JJ.

Fin de la journée, BAU.

Emily le sourire aux lèvres se dirigea vers les vestiaires quand on l'attrapa et la força à rentrer dans un bureau. Emily se retourna sur ses gardes pour voir Garcia.

-Pénélope ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent d'essayer de kidnapper un agent du FBI qui plus est armé …

-Et toi, ça ne se fait de jouer avec les sentiments des gens !

Emily eu la décence de détourner le regard… Gênée de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

-Je… ne vois ….

-Ne le nie même pas ! Et vu le sourire niais que tu affichais il y a quelques secondes, je suppose que tu ais contente de toi ? dit Garcia en essayant de paraitre terriblement en colère. Elle en voulait à la brune pour son comportement mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle. Elle s'était enfin rendu compte que les sentiments de la blonde avaient changé à son égard... Elle qui croyait il y a quelques temps encore que rien ne serait possible et se désespérerait dans son coin… Elle avait une chance avec la blonde… Garcia était heureuse pour ses deux amies.

-… Non pas vraiment. Du moins pas avec les moyens utilisés…

-Mais le résultat en revanche…

-Je ne vais pas nier que j'ai attendu ça depuis que je la connais !

-Comment tu l'as su au fait ?

-Quand elle est venue s'excuser... disons que son histoire n'était pas très cohérente… et puis … enfin disons que … j'ai vu quelque chose dans son regard qui m'a mis sur la voie…

-Quoi ?

-Du désir.

-Oh…

Emily sans qu'elle s'en rende compte affichait de nouveau un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Garcia regarda son amie avec tendresse.

-Mais maintenant que tu as ta réponse, tu me promets t'arrêter ce petit jeu malsain ?

-Je te le jure… je sais que Jordan... c'était pas une bonne idée mais je n'avais qu'elle… sous la main pour tester si JJ ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi sans vraiment tout risquer … Je pense que si j'avais essayé avec toi, elle n'y aurait pas vraiment cru !

-Mais détrompes toi, j'aurais été si convaincante qu'elle n'y aurait vu que du feu ! Mais je ne voulais pas que tu succombes à mon charme irrésistible !

-C'est vrai … Mais désolé j'ai déjà une blonde en tête !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Dit Pénélope en riant et quittant la pièce. Allez bon courage, vas la retrouver !

-J'y vais !

Vestiaires, BAU.

JJ rentra rageusement dans les vestiaires. Elle balança un coup de pied dans la porte de son casier pour faire passer sa rage. Heureusement que la journée était finie…

Elle ouvrit son casier et prit une chemise. Elle venait de renverser son café sur elle. C'était la goutte d'eau ! Elle avait rassemblé tout son self-control pour ne frapper personne et elle était allée directement aux vestiaires.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne pris même pas la peine de regarder qui était entrée. Elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

-JJ ? Tout va bien ?

Elle se figea quand elle reconnu Emily.

-Parfait.

Emily ne se rebuta pas du ton froid de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait cherché après tout.

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Ah oui ? Moi je n'ai rien à dire.

-JJ…

-Quoi ! Dit-elle énervée. Elle s'approcha de l'autre femme d'un air menaçant. Emily ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers la poitrine de la blonde._ Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tourne toujours comme ça ? JJ en soutien gorge devant elle… et je suis supposée rester calme !_

Emily se força à remonter son regard vers le visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière au plus grand plaisir d'Emily semblait s'être laisser aller aussi à jeter un œil aux formes de la brune. Emily s'empêcha de sourire…

-JJ, ça va, calme toi !

-Non ça ne va pas ! Et je ne vais surement pas me calmer tant que tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce qui t'as pris !

-Ce qui m'a pris ?

-Ne joue pas ce jeu la avec moi. Je parle de Jordan et tu le sais très bien. Après ce que je t'ai raconté, sur la manière dont elle prévoyait de t'utiliser, comment peux-tu avoir encore toutes ces attentions envers elle ?

La jalousie déformait à présent les traits de la blonde. Même si une part d'Emily s'en réjouissait, elle se dit qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu.

-Je voulais juste me venger je crois.

JJ la regarda suspicieuse.

-De un, ça ne te ressemble pas et de deux, tu te venges en étant gentil avec elle ?

- Si j'étais gentil c'est pour qu'elle tombe de plus haut quand je me serais venger… Et je sais que ce n'est pas moi... c'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté, mentit habilement Emily. Elle afficha une moue innocente.

JJ se laissa ensorceler par le visage de la jeune femme.

-Je te crois. Je suis désolée moi aussi de mettre emporter. Mais savoir que Jordan veuille t'utiliser… de cette manière me mets hors de moi.

-Vraiment ? Dit Emily, d'une voix incertaine. Malgré les nombreuses preuves de l'attachement bien plus qu'amicale de la blonde envers elle, un doute persistait dans son esprit.

-Vraiment. Dit JJ. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je teins à toi et je ne supporterais pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Avoua sincèrement JJ. Puis tout à coup, elle se tourna gênée par la peur d'en avoir trop dit.

Elle sentit alors des bras l'entourer. JJ se retourna et Emily enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la blonde.

-Merci… Souffla doucement la brune.

JJ frissonna en sentant le souffle sur son cou. Elle se retint de soupirer de plaisir… _Emily vas me rendre folle. Déjà qu'à l'instant je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de regarder son corps… si je m'étais écoutée en plus, je n'aurais pas fait que regarder…_

Elles se séparèrent et Emily afficha un sourire timide… _si adorable, _pensa JJ. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main sur la joue de la brune et de son pouce la caressa tendrement. Elle était totalement hypnotisée par le sourire d'Emily… JJ sentit alors le regard de la brune sur elle et quand elle le croisa, l'intensité avec laquelle la regardait l'autre femme la fit reculer.

-Hum… De rien… pu juste dire une JJ troublé.

_Avait-elle rêvée ? Impossible qu'Emily éprouve du désir pour elle. Oui, elle avait du rêvée... je prends mes désirs pour des réalités maintenant._

Emily se reprit plus vite que JJ. Et quand cette dernière leva les yeux vers Emily, le regard de l'autre femme était redevenu neutre.

_Rêvée comme je le pensais…_

-Tu viendrais diner ce soir à l'appart ? dit soudainement Emily.

JJ coula un regard interrogateur à Emily.

-Je voudrais me faire pardonner aujourd'hui…

JJ hésita…

-S'il te plait… Je cuisine !

JJ sourit.

-Alors dans ce cas ! Comment refuser ?

- 20h chez moi?

-Ca marche ! Allez à plus tard. Sois prudente.

-Toi aussi JJ. Répondit Emily avant que la blonde ne quitte le vestiaire.

_Ce soir promet d'être intéressant_, se réjouissait d'avance Emily.

Appart d'Emily.

JJ arriva devant la porte d'Emily comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plutôt, hésitant de nouveau sur ce qu'elle devait faire…

Elle inspecta de nouveau sa tenue rapidement. Elle avait mis plus de deux heures à s'habiller, rejetant une à une les tenues qu'elles avaient… Trop ou pas assez sexy étant les deux critères qui semblaient la motiver…

Une part d'elle trouvait cela aussi stupide de faire autant d'histoires alors que ce n'était pas un rencard… mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne voulait pas en faire trop mais elle avait tout de même un besoin irrésistible de plaire à la femme qui occupait son esprit. Elle avait donc opté pour une tenue plutôt décontracté mais avec un coté sexy : Un petit haut bleu avec un col en v et une jupe bleu claire assortie lui arrivant au dessus du genou. Comme lui avait dit un de ses ex un jour, une des ses meilleures armes était et resterait ses jambes. Et enfin de petits talons et un léger maquillage pour compléter le tout.

JJ respira un grand coup et se décida à frapper. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'Emily ne se montre.

JJ resta bouche bée quelques minutes. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait fait un effort sur sa tenue… Emily était à couper le souffle. JJ ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de l'effort mais elle allait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur….

Un haut blanc, moulant sa poitrine et laissant apercevoir un décolleté plus que suggestif. Un pantalon noir dans le genre classique accompagnait sa tenue. Elle aussi avait opté pour le maquillage léger. Mais dans cet ensemble deux choses surtout, retinrent l'attention de la blonde : le rouge à lèvres d''Emily en premier. Si la dernière fois, elle avait trouvé ses lèvres plus que tentantes… La, elle ne savait comment, elle allait résister. La brune avait en effet, appliqué un rouge à lèvres rouge qui avec le teint plutôt pale de la jeune femme, faisait en sorte qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer et dans le cas de JJ le fixer avec une envie grandissante d'y gouter. Emily remarqua le trouble de la jeune femme et sembla s'en amuser… _Attends ma belle, tu n'as pas encore tout vu…_

-Entres, dit Emily. Elle se retourna alors pour lui montrer le chemin tout en ne manquant aucunes miettes de la réaction de JJ.

Cette dernière, perturbée par les lèvres d'Emily ne réagit qu'en voyant disparaitre de son champ de vision l'objet de sa tentation.

-Hum oui. Répondit –elle.

Cependant son sursaut de conscience fut bref quand elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme portait un dos nu…

_Je crois qu'elle veut me rendre cinglée… Elle le fait exprès … C'est pas possible ! Allez respire… Tu n'es plus une lycéenne, tu peux te contrôler ! … Ouais, à qui je veux faire croire ça ? _Pensa JJ qui finalement décidé de se laisser aller à sa douce contemplation.

Elle suivit donc Emily le long du couloir de son appartement, observant avec la délectation la nuque de la jeune femme, la façon dont ses épaules bougeaient et le creux de ses reins … Une envie subite d'y déposer ses mains pour appliquer de douces caresses l'a prit de plein fouet. Elle s'arrêta et se rendit compte qu'elle avait des difficultés à respirer. _Je dois me calme ! La soirée a à peine commencé_, se dit –elle.

-Hum désolé… les toilettes ? Réussit difficilement à articule la blonde.

-Première porte à gauche.

JJ partit si rapidement s'isoler dans les toilettes si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le léger sourire qu'essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler Emily. La blonde prit quelques minutes pour respirer et se passa un peu d'eau fraîche dans le cou. Quand elle ressortit, elle avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Emily décida de ne plus rien tenter pour le moment elle ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune femme non plus … Or tous ces nouveaux sentiments, elle le savait pouvait faire peur.

Elles dînèrent tranquillement dans le salon par la suite. Emily avait sortit le grand jeu. Diner aux chandelles, musique d'ambiance et bougies… Elle tenta de se justifier maladroitement en expliquant que quand elle s'excusait, elle ne faisait pas à la moitié. JJ, tellement obnubilé par le fait de rester complètement maitresse d'elle-même, accepta l'excuse pitoyable sans même sourciller. Cependant une voix dans sa tête ne put s'empêcher de murmurer : « _Presque un vrai rencard_ »… ce qui eu pour effet d'ébranler de beaucoup le self control de la blonde et de raviver un espoir dont elle n'avait pas idée de l'existence.

Mais elle le fit taire aussitôt ! _Je ne vais pas me laisser déborder par mes sentiments maintenant que tout semble aller pour le mieux entre moi et Emily._

Deux heures plus tard, elles avaient atterri sur le canapé sirotant un verre de vin. Le diner avait été parfait. La soirée s'éternisait dans le bon sens du terme. JJ se sentait bien, comme dans une bulle avec la brune et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait eu envie de s'en aller.

La conversation dériva alors vers le nouvel arrivant dans l'appartement d'Emily, à savoir Sergio son chat.

-Ah oui, ce fameux chat dont tu m'avais parlé ! Laisse-moi me souvenir… Il est obéissant et fais des câlins sur commande

-Et surtout ne demande rien à part d'être nourri ! Ajouta Emily.

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-Il va bien ?

-Il est heureux comme jamais. Cet appartement pour lui tout seul, des caresses à volonté de ma part et de ma voisine qui l'a adoptée… Je la cite « Oh mais quel amour ! ». Il fait des ravages sur son passage… Là il est chez la voisine justement mais méfie-toi quand tu le verras, il risque de te taper dans l'œil.

JJ sourit en regardant Emily.

-Tu t'y es vraiment attaché dis moi ?

Emily parut embarrassée et détourna la tête. Réagissant plus que ne réfléchissant, JJ s'approcha et saisit le menton de la brune dans sa main pour tourner son visage vers elle. Elle put alors constater de légères rougeurs sur le visage de la brune. Cela fit buger le cerveau de la blonde.

_Elle rougit mais … Emily ne rougit pas… C'est la spécialiste du contrôle de soi… Non mais elle me fait le sourire timide en plus… Elle est à croquer…_

-Je sais, c'est stupide de s'attacher à un animal mais… il m'a apporté du réconfort quand j'en avais besoin.

Les deux femmes étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et cela ne semblait pas aider JJ à garder les idées claires. Elle s'embrouillait de plus en plus… Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de la brune…

Le même combat se passait dans la tête d'Emily. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne voulait aller plus loin pour l'instant mais si JJ n'arrêtait pas de la toucher et de la regarder comme elle le faisait, elle ne resterait pas inactive longtemps.

JJ s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand elle tomba sur les lèvres d'Emily. Pour son malheur ou son bonheur, selon le point de vue, Emily mordit sa lèvre inférieure à ce moment là.

JJ ne bougea plus, de nouveau hypnotisée par les lèvres de la brune. Il était s'y tentant de les goûter... Elles étaient si proches… Elle vit alors qu'Emily voulait parler… Elle ne voulait plus parler. Elle en avait assez !

Elle se jeta alors sur les lèvres d'Emily qui bien qu'au début surprise que JJ prenne l'initiative, ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser de la blonde.

Le baiser n'avait rien de timide au plus grand plaisir de la brune. Elle sentit d'ailleurs à ce moment là la langue de la blonde forcer le barrage de ses lèvres et venir caresser sa langue. Emily ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir.

Malheureusement cela fit reprendre ses esprits à JJ qui se recula brusquement et commença à partir.

-Heu… Je suis désolée ! … Je n'aurais jamais du…

Cependant Emily fut plus rapide que la blonde et avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle rattrapa JJ. Elle la retourna la bloquant de son corps contre la porte.

-JJ… Ce n'est pas gentil de partir en me … laissant sur ma faim, dit Emily d'une voix que JJ trouva terriblement sensuelle.

-Quoi ? dit seulement JJ qui avait du mal à saisir le sens des mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Emily.

Cette dernière de toute façon ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour ses réflexions. En l'embrassant JJ avait réveillé des sentiments st surtout des désirs trop longtemps refoulés. Elle captura alors les lèvres de la blonde. De sa langue, elle les caressa et ne peut ensuite s'empêcher de venir doucement lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle tira un gémissement à la blonde.

JJ ouvrit les yeux à ce moment la et tomba sur le regard noir de désir de la brune. Elle en fut paralysée. Les frissons de désir qui la parcouraient depuis toit à l'heure semblèrent se multiplier et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Emily toujours collé à la blonde la retint et en profita pour poser ses mains sur le corps de JJ. Elle la regarda alors dans les yeux puis au dernier moment changea de direction pour venir passer sa langue dans le cou de la blonde.

JJ haleta. Emily traça un sillon de sa langue et remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille.

-Jenifer, murmura alors Emily d'une voix rauque remplie de désir.

De nouveau, JJ ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle avait toujours aimé qu'Emily dise son prénom mais la c'était juste… excitant.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Emily quand elle vit l'effet qu'elle avait sur la blonde. Cependant avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé, on frappa.

Elles se détachèrent. JJ sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'osa même pas regarder Emily dans les yeux.

_Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé bordel ? Je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir… je … ne regardes surtout pas Emily… Je dois partir… Oui, il le faut !_

Et dès que la porte fut ouverte, elle en profita pour s'enfuir…

**Je sais, je sais…. Encore une fin sadique …**

**Bon pour le prochain chapitre les choses vont… bouger et vu vos commentaires le choix va vers le non soft !**

**Je tacherai d'être à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^**

**Oh et petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ( surtout de la dernière scène lol) et de ce que je devrais faire du personnage de Jordan … j'hésite encore.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry j'ai mis du temps finalement à écrire ce chapitre à cause de la scène ! Première fois que j'écrivais sur çà donc désolé… c'est loin d'être parfait.**

Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre. Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps et j'ai pensé que vous préfériez le chapitre plutôt que les réponses. Je le ferais au prochain chapitre.

Enjoy ^^

Lendemain matin, bureau de JJ

Hum, rien ne valait l'odeur du café au petit matin…. Elle était ici depuis 5 heures du matin et était maintenant devant la machine à café de son bureau sirotant le délicieux breuvage tout juste fait. Elle adorait sentir le liquide chaud s'écouler doucement dans son corps et en réveiller chaque parcelle endormie. L'horloge affichait à présent 6h30 et certains agents commençaient à arriver_. _

_L'équipe ne devrait pas tarder… et Emily… Et moi qui n'arrive toujours pas à aligner deux mots dès que je pense à elle…_

C'est pourquoi elle était ici à la base. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'abrutir la tête dans le travail pour juste oublier…. Le bordel ambulant qu'elle pouvait être depuis la nuit dernière.

Après ce qui c'était passé la veille avec Emily… après leur baiser et sa fuite, elle était directement rentrée chez elle.

Elle avait passée et repassé la scène dans sa tête des centaines de fois mais n'arrivait toujours pas à totalement comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Un moment, elles discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur celles d'Emily. A son initiative en plus. Elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler… malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, elle avait craqué et avait gouté à la douceur des lèvres d'Emily. Sans en rendre compte, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres se remémorant le baiser. _Vraiment délicieuses…_

La suite de la soirée était plus chaotique dans son esprit. Car après le baiser, tout était chamboulé dans sa tête. Les images se succédaient sans aucune logique chronologique : elle était dans le taxi à reprendre son souffle elle était dans les bras d'Emily à ressentir les assauts de sa langue sur son cou… Elle était chez elle, prostrée dans son canapé elle entendait la voix suave d'Emily qui murmurait son prénom à son oreille.

La seule chose qu'elle savait à cet instant, c'est que malgré tout, elle avait bien fait de s'enfuir. Parce que ce que lui avait fait ressentir Emily à cet instant était… trop fort, trop intense… C'était juste trop. Elle avait besoin de temps pour examiner tout ça. Le problème maintenant c'est qu'elle n'arriverait à rien.

Une autre question aussi trottait dans sa tête : et si personne ne les avaient interrompus, qu'est ce qui se serait passé ? Aurait-elle réussi à repousser Emily ou … Elle ne pouvait pas continuer cette phrase. Car de nouveau, elle se serait retrouvée submergé par ses sentiments.

_Bon dieu, on a été à peine plus loin qu'un baiser et déjà … déjà, je sens mon corps s'embraser à la simple idée qu'elle pose ses mains de nouveau sur moi. _

Cela la terrifiait en un sens aussi car elle n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi ardent pour quelqu'un. Oui, ses sentiments pour l'autre agent étaient désarmants, bouleversants et surtout incontrôlables.

Une demi-heure après, elle en était au même point. Ressassant toujours les mêmes images. Son café était à présent froid. Elle soupira une énième fois.

_Pourquoi tout devait-il être toujours aussi compliqué ? _

_-Hum hum…_

_-Oh non !_

_-Oh si ! Rassures toi, je suis là pour t'aider !_

_-Oh je me sens merveilleusement bien rien que d'entendre çà…_

_-Pas de sarcasmes dans ta bouche! Çà me sied beaucoup mieux qu'à toi ! Bref, revenons à nos moutons ! Tu prends trop la tête avec cette histoire._

_-Une voix dans ma tête me dit que je réfléchis trop… Non, rien à dire, aucune ironie…_

_-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne prends pas le bon angle pour regarder toute cette affaire._

_-Oh vraiment ? Et c'est lequel ce bon « angle » ?_

_-Celui ou tu te rends compte de la seule chose qui importe et que tu te concentres dessus au lieu de farcir ton cerveau de questions inutiles !_

_-Inutiles ? J'ai embrassé …_

_-La femme que tu aimes ! Quel drame !_

_-Mais Emily ne partage pas forcément ce que je ressens !_

_-Mon dieu, la couleur de tes cheveux n'est pas factice, ça s'est clair !_

_-Eh oh, ça va oui !_

_-Il faut juste que tu réalises une chose. Oui, tu as embrassé Emily oui, tu as franchi la ligne que tu t'étais fixé depuis que tu avais admis que tu avais des sentiments… Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas le plus important._

_-Ah non ? Répliqua JJ faiblement car elle commençait à être perdue._

_-Non ! Le plus important, c'est cela : qui est ce qui t'as rendue ton baiser ? Qui t'as retenue la première fois ? Qui t'as plaqué contre cette porte pour t'embrasser furieusement et glisser ses mains sur toi et sa la…_

_-ça va, çà va ! J'ai compris ! Oui, Emily a… répondu à mes avances._

_-Plus que répondu pour moi !_

_-Oui mais peut être que..._

_-Que quoi ? Tu connais Emily. Tu pense qu'elle se jetterait sur toi comme çà si elle ne ressentait rien pour toi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas… Avec Jordan…_

_-Elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait se venger. Et puis, tu sais que tu comptes pour elle elle ne risquerait pas tout si elle ne voulait pas plus…_

_-Tu crois ?_

_- Parle-lui. C'est le seul moyen de mettre les choses au clair._

_-Oui, tu as sûrement raison._

_-…_

_-Tu es toujours là ?_

_-Oh mon dieu !_

_-Quoi ? Paniqua JJ. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Mesdames et messieurs, elle a enfin reconnu que j'avais raison ! Incroyable, les miracles existent donc !_

_-Rooh, c'est bon ! Tu as été de bons conseils sur ce coup… Il est donc normal que je le dise._

_-Oui, je sais._

_-Et puis, en un sens, tu es dans ma tête donc une part de moi… Donc en fait je me suis juste auto-conseillée !_

_-Donc en fait, tu viens de te lancer des fleurs ?_

_-Hum, oui je crois ! _

_-Je me disais aussi._

Quelques coups frappés à la porte de son bureau la tirèrent de son dialogue intérieur. Paniquée à l'idée que ce soit Emily, elle renversa la moitié de son café sur elle. Elle n'était pas prête.

-JJ ?

La blonde soupira de soulagement.

-Hey ! Je t'ai fait peur ? Désolé, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles.

Garcia avait appelé hier soir pour savoir comment cela s'était passé. JJ n'avait pu rien dire. Elle l'avait juste rassuré en lui disant qu'elle lui raconterait tout demain, que pour l'instant, elle était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle voulait juste se reposer. Garcia n'avait pas insisté et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, ce matin.

-Emily ?

-Emily.

-ça s'est mal passé hier soir ? Parce qu'en fait… Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler hier soir mais Emily m'a appelée et m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée, que tu allais bien et tout ça…

-Emily a… ?

-Oui. Tu la connais. Elle est …

-Adorable.

-Oui aussi. J'allais dire protective là mais ça marche aussi.

JJ resta pensive quelques secondes. Emily s'était inquiétée pour elle jusqu'au bout. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait fui lâchement… Et elle, depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne se souciait que de sa petite personne. _C'est vrai, je n'ai même pas pris quelques secondes pour me demander comment allait Emily. Je suis tellement concentré sur le pourquoi que je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre des nouvelles. J'ai tellement peur des conséquences de ce baiser sur ma relation avec Emily que j'ai zappé qu'avant tout, on est amies. Et on prend soin de ses amies. Alors maintenant, je dois me calmer et aussi penser à Emily avant de penser seulement à moi._

Garcia coupa le cours de ses pensées :

-Alors bien ou pas ?

-Disons que cela dépend du point de vue où l'on se place…

-En clair ?

-Je l'ai embrassé….

-Mais c'est super ça ! Et elle t'a rendu ton baiser ?

-Hum… oh ça oui !

-C'est parfait alors !

JJ resta muette. Garcia l'interrogea un peu plus :

-Ah moins que ça t'ai déplu ?

JJ sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Je vais prendre cela pour un non. Dit Garcia en souriant. Quel est le problème alors ?

-Je… ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a embrassé à son tour ?

-Peut-être parce que tu lui plais ? Répondit Garcia comme une évidence. En fait, je veux dire c'est en général le cas quand une personne t'embrasse, non ? Ajouta Garcia en se reprenant. Elle ne voulait pas avouer les sentiments d'Emily pour la blonde à sa place.

-Heu… oui.

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-On me l'a conseillé.

Garcia coula un regard interrogateur vers la blonde qui n'osa répondre. Garcia comprit seule :

-Ton mini toi dans ta tête ?

-Oui…

-Il est vraiment temps que tu ais une conversation avec Emily. Sinon tu vas finir interner !

-Je sais. Je … vais lui parler. De toute façon, je voudrais aussi m'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

-Voila ! Écoute ma voix de la sagesse plutôt.

-Merci Pénélope.

-Il faut bien que je fasse attention à la mère de mon filleul adoré, sinon il m'en voudrait plus tard ! D'ailleurs quand pourrais-je voir et admirer la huitième merveille du monde ?

JJ rigola. Garcia était vraiment et totalement gaga d'Henry.

-Passe ce weekend si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir ! J'ai quelques petits trucs pour lui !

JJ grimaça_. Ah oui, Emily m'en avait parlé. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas dévalisé autant de magasins que la dernière fois…_

-Allez, je te laisse ! Mes bébés m'attendent !

-Tes bébés ? … Tes ordinateurs ! Pardon, je suis larguée ce matin.

-Pas de souci. Allez à plus tard.

Une heure plus tard.

JJ était en pleine rédaction d'un dossier quand on frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois. Après le départ de Garcia, elle avait commencé à tourner en rond à s'en rendre folle en attendant l'arrivée d'Emily. Elle avait donc opté pour une autre stratégie : abattre le plus de boulot pour patienter. Et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné car elle avait réduit sa pile d'un bon quart et qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Le travail l'avait totalement absorbé. C'est pourquoi, elle lança distraitement un « entrez » sans regarder qui se trouvait sur le seuil de sa porte.

JJ, toujours concentrée dans son travail, ne décolla pas la tête de son dossier. Elle ne réagit finalement quand reconnaissant la voix de son interlocutrice :

-Bonjour JJ. Dit doucement, presque timidement la voix.

JJ alors sursauta de son fauteuil et se retint de justesse au bureau devant elle.

-Emily ! Tu m'as fait...

-Peur, à ce que je vois.

-Oui, enfin… heu j'étais absorbée dans mon travail… Enfin, heu tu vois quoi…

Emily la regarda dubitative.

-Je te dérange sûrement, je repasserai … Annonça t-elle finalement

Et, avant que JJ n'ait pu la contredire, Emily était sortie de son bureau.

_Heu mais c'était quoi… ça ? Une conversation avec Emily ne m'a jamais paru aussi maladroite. Comment je suis supposée lui parler si toutes nos rencontres se passent comme ça ? De toute façon, je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire… Si seulement je m'étais retenu, tout serait redevenu comme avant… On aurait retrouvé notre complicité. Parler de tout et de rien comme on le faisait avant toute cette histoire…_

_-Mais je…_

_-Mais tu ?_

_-Je n'aurais jamais eu le plaisir de sentir les lèvres d'Emily sous les miennes._

_-Tu ne regrettes pas alors ?_

_-Je crois que… Non._

_-Eh bien, je crois que tu as trouvé ce qui te reste à lui dire._

_-Oui… _

JJ regarda alors les dossiers qu'elle avait bouclés depuis qu'elle était arrivée. _Je mérite bien une pause. _Regardant ses vêtements tachés de café, elle pensa qu'elle ferait pour l'instant mieux de se changer. Elle partit vers les vestiaires mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin…

Emily était assise à son bureau, penchée, semble t-il, sur un dossier quelconque. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Par contre, d'où elle était, elle discerna très bien le jeu auquel s'adonnait Jordan. A demi-assise sur le bureau, elle croisait et décroisait ses jambes dans un style plus qu'aguicheur à destination évidemment de la propriétaire du bureau. JJ serra ses poings inconsciemment. La colère et la jalousie s'infiltrant en elle tel un poison.

Même instant, point de vue d'Emily.

_Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! Tout se déroulait parfaitement. Je pouvais voir le désir dans le regard de JJ le mien était sous contrôle en attendant le bon « moment » pour se découvrir. On discutait simplement comme avant. JJ souriait. Moi, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir la faire sourire de nouveau. _

_Je me voyais déjà faire avancer les choses doucement en multipliant les attentions envers elle mais aussi les contacts « accidentels » pour que doucement elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver quelque chose. On aurait alors abordé les choses calmement, diner peut être aussi et voir si les choses pouvaient fonctionner entre nous… Et peut-être retourner à une simple amitié si tel n'était pas le cas…_

Prenant conscience de ses pensées, elle admit à elle-même alors sa vision utopiste des choses. _Je ne suis pas dans un merdique roman à l'eau de rose. Je suis dans cette put*** de réalité…. Une réalité ou j'ai embrassé ma meilleure amie ! … Qui vient juste de se rendre compte qu'elle éprouvait du désir pour une autre femme… Je sais que JJ n'est pas prude mais c'est tout de même la première fois qu'elle éprouve un tel désir à ce que je sache. Elle doit être bouleversée, totalement perdue… et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de lui sauter dessus à la première occasion !_

_J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure dans son bureau qu'elle était mal à l'aise en ma présence. J'ai tout gâché à coup sur. Je suis la reine des relations foireuses là c'est sûr! J'ai laissé mon désir pour elle prendre le dessus et voila où cela m'a conduit... Et si on n'avait pas frappé à la porte… je l'aurais dévoré sur place. _

Emily se pris la tête entre les mains. Voila pourquoi paradoxalement, elle haïssait et adorait sa capacité à tout compartimenter. Dès ses débuts, les membres de l'équipe … et en particulier Hotch et JJ avaient été surpris par son aptitude à se détacher de leurs affaires. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la question de JJ quand il travaillait sur l'affaire Hankel, le gars qui avait kidnappé Reid …

_-Emily ? Comment tu fais pour que … rien ne te touche ? Avait demandé JJ._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Tu avais un emploi de bureau. Maintenant tu es sur le terrain, entouré de corps mutilés et tu ne tressailles pas un seul instant?_

_- C'est vrai. On ne te voit jamais flanché, avait ajouté Hotch qui était arrivé entre temps._

_-Je suppose... que j'ai juste plus de facilités pour « compartimenter » les choses, avait-elle dit pour se justifier._

Et oui, c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Même si cela signifiait qu'on la trouvait froide ou insensible, elle s'en fichait car cette particularité qu'elle possédait lui avait permis de sortir de situations difficiles. Depuis longtemps. Et elle était douée pour ça. Les membres de son équipe n'avaient même pas idée à quel point… Le regard d'Emily s'assombrit en repensant à quoi ce « don » avait pu lui servir…

-Eh Emily, tu m'écoutes ? Glissa une Jordan enjouée et en mode séductrice dans l'oreille de la brune.

L'autre agent releva le regard vers elle sans trop la voir, toujours perdu dans ses sombres pensées, revoyant défiler les images de son passé. Ce fut le recul de Jordan et la peur, qu'elle lut sur le visage de l'autre femme, qui firent reprendre pied à Emily.

-Tu disais ? Demanda t-elle en reprenant le contrôle et en rangeant ses tourments passés au plus profond d'elle-même. _Un jour, je devrais déterrer tout cela mais … pas aujourd'hui._

Jordan la regarda dubitative_. Avait-elle rêvée il y a quelques secondes ? Emily l'avait regardée… Enfin pas tout à fait… même si son regard était dans sa direction, Jordan avait eu l'impression d'être transparente, insignifiante. L'expression qu'avait affichée Emily avait … effrayé l'autre agent. Un air torturé et surtout l'obscurité de son regard, avait mis à mal l'assurance de l'autre agent. _

Jordan avait toujours aimé ce coté ténébreux et mystérieux que pouvait afficher Emily quand elle le voulait mais là, cela avait été différent… Finalement Jordan se reprit et remis en place un sourire prédateur en place. Peu importait maintenant qu'Emily affichait son air habituel.

Emily, après avoir lancé un sourire factice retourna à ses pensées car malheureusement pour elle, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Encore une fois, elle avait cru que cette compétence, cette facilité à compartimenter qu'elle avait, l'aiderait à se sortir d'affaire… A mettre de cotés ses sentiments pour la jeune femme quelques temps pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Mais elle avait eu tort… Cette fois-ci, elle avait totalement perdue le contrôle de ses émotions qu'elle avait pourtant essayé de ranger bien au fond dans un coin de sa tête.

_Mais ce n'est pas que ma faute aussi. JJ … m'a embrassé ! Je ne suis pas de marbre. J'étais supposé rester sans réaction face à son baiser ? Aucune chance ! Déjà quand elle se trouvait à l'hôpital, j'avais eu du mal à me contenir alors après un baiser de son initiative… Cela fait des années que je rêve de savoir à quoi ressemble un baiser de cette femme, quelle douceur a sa peau….Et hier soir, j'étais à deux doigts de connaitre tout d'elle… _

_Mais peu importe j'aurais du conservé mon self control ! J'ai voulu joué avec le feu avec ce diner… j'en récolte à présent les conséquences. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir JJ et m'excuser en espérant qu'elle me pardonnera…_

Emily se leva alors et elle lança vaguement un « je dois y aller » à Jordan qui, se tut stupéfaite avant de s'en aller vexée. Emily ne remarqua rien et chercha du regard l'objet de ses pensées. Elle eu le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde avant d'entendre la porte des vestiaires claquée. _Trouvée._

Vestiaires

_Non mais… Elle m'embrasse et elle ose se laisser draguer par cette … chose ! Et moi qui m'inquiétais pour elle ! Bon ok, je me suis enfuis et je suppose qu'Emily n'a pas du apprécier mais ça ! Avec Jordan en plus !_

JJ arracha alors plus qu'elle n'enleva son chemisier et le fourra dans son casier. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène tout à l'heure. L'inaction d'Emily face aux tentatives de Jordan l'avait mis hors d'elle. Puis l'autre lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille … Et après un moment, JJ avait cru voir un sourire sur les lèvres d'Emily même si elle n'était pas sûre. Et çà, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle s'était alors retournée et de rage avait claqué la porte des vestiaires. Elle était là, maintenant à pester contre Jordan pour sa drague et maudire Emily de ne pas réagir et surtout de lui fait ressentir ces sentiments.

Tellement énervée, elle n'entendit pas qu'on était entrée dans la pièce.

_Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle soit en train de se changer… Ce n'est pas possible ! Quelqu'un veut que je lui saute dessus !_

-JJ ? Commença Emily pour signaler sa présence. Elle put alors voir les épaules de la blonde se contracter. Puis elle se retourna violemment et fusilla l'autre agent du regard. Mais elle ne dit rien et continua de fouiller dans son casier.

Emily était totalement perdue : _M'en veut-elle à ce point là ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas du …_

-JJ ? Retenta la profiler.

-Quoi ? Lâcha l'autre femme toujours en colère.

-Je crois que… Nous devrions parler. Je veux dire… de ce qui s'est passé…

-Tu es sûre que tu as le temps ? Explosa finalement JJ.

-Oui. Evidemment que j'ai le temps. Toujours quand il s'agit de toi. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Emily dans un sourire timide. Malgré l'évidente colère de JJ, cette dernière ne peut que s'attendrir devant ce spectacle.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé tout à l'heure… Dit amèrement la blonde revoyant l'image de Jordan murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille d'Emily.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du… lâcha finalement Emily.

-Bien sûr que tu n'aurais pas du ! Comment as-tu osé après ce qui s'est passé ?

- Excuse-moi mais çà n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire totalement si je ne me trompe pas ! S'énerva Emily.

JJ devint confuse.

-Comment ça… ça ne m'as pas déplu ? Demanda la blonde en mimant des guillemets.

-Tu semblais plutôt d'accord. D'ailleurs c'est même toi qui a débuté tout ça !

-Mais évidemment ! Et c'est moi aussi qui t'ai forcé à fourrer ta langue dans sa bouche, cracha JJ qui sentit sa jalousie atteindre des sommets.

-Mais …de quoi tu parles ?

- De toi et « Mme je me trouve plus sexy que n'importe qui » !

-Jordan ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tout à l'heure ? Voyant que l'autre femme ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta : A ton bureau avec Jordan ?

-Ah oui, elle … me parlait de…je ne sais trop quoi… Mais pourquoi tu me parles de çà ?

-C'est toi qui a commencé.

-Non, je voulais qu'on parle de d'hier soir. De notre baiser…

-Oh… JJ rougit et détourna le regard.

Je voulais m'excuser… je ne voulais pas …

-tu regrettes ?

-…

-Parce que moi, non dit JJ d'un ton décidé.

Emily la regarda. Surprise de la confession de la jeune femme, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Mais hier soir, tu t'es enfuie…

-Je sais. J'avais juste besoin… de temps pour tout mettre au clair. Maintenant c'est fait.

-Et tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Emily sourit enfin.

-On est ok alors ? Parce moi non plus, je ne regrette pas…

Pour toute réponse, JJ s'avança et se coula dans les bras de l'autre femme. Comme elle en avait rêvé ces derniers temps, elle fourra sa tête dans son cou et inhala son odeur. Elle serra un peu plus fort l'autre femme.

_C'était si bon d'être la…_

Cependant pour Emily, ses pensées étaient tout autres car si au début elle avait apprécié l'étreinte, la elle avait peur de sa réaction car avoir la femme de ses rêves dans ses bras à demie nu, c'était une douce torture.

Elles se détachèrent doucement l'une de l'autre. JJ, reconnaissant cette fois ci le désir dans les yeux de l'autre femme, s'approcha d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Soudain sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait, JJ se retrouva le dos contre les casiers. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Littéralement. Emily avait passé en quelques secondes ses mains sous les fesses de la blonde et l'avait propulsé contre les casiers. Ses jambes encerclaient à présent la taille d'Emily. Cependant elle ne put analyser plus la situation car au même instant, elle sentit la langue d'Emily traçant un sillon humide dans son cou. Comme l'autre soir. Et encore une fois, JJ ne retint pas le soupir de bonheur de sentir les lèvres d'Emily sur elle. Mais cela refit prendre conscience à l'autre femme.

Emily tenta alors de se contrôler et resta les yeux fermés.

-Emily ?

-JJ, ne refais pas ça si tu ne veux pas … aller plus loin… parce que je ne pourrais indéfiniment me retenir de …. Tu vois… comme hier soir ? Si ma voisine n'était pas venue frapper…

Emily reposa alors la jeune femme à terre et s'éloigna un peu.

-Ta voisine ? Demanda JJ.

-Oui tu as du la croiser quand tu….

-Quand je me suis enfuie… Je ne l'ai pas vu…, dit JJ essayant de re-visualiser la scène.

-Vous vous êtes…croisés assez rapidement. Elle me ramenait Sergio en fait.

-… Désolée... Répondit JJ dans un demi-sourire… Pour le baiser, ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur d'Emily.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour cela. Juste … tant que tu n'es pas sûr de la suite, c'est peut-être mieux d'éviter ce genre de contacts…

-Et … maintenant ?

-Maintenant ?

-Je veux dire… pour nous ?

Emily resta incertaine un instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « _Nous »…_

Elle essaya de rester lucide :

-Cela dépend.

-de quoi ?

-De toi. De ce que tu veux…

-Je veux… JJ resta silencieuse. Elle n'arriva pas à dire ce que son cœur criait : _toi ! Juste toi._

Voyant l'état de la blonde, Emily l'aida. Malgré la peur d'un refus, elle tenta sa chance :

-Tu veux faire un essai ? Toi et moi ? Je sais que notre situation est un peu originale mais … on peut

…enfin si on le fait, j'aimerais le faire dans les règles : que je te demande de sortir avec moi, et qu'on le fasse… puis pour la suite on verra. Je veux que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te brusquer et de cette façon, tu auras tout le temps d'y pen…

-Oui ! S'écria JJ faisant sursauter Emily.

-Oui ?

-Oui, je veux faire un essai avec toi. Dans les règles et tout.

Emily ne put retenir un rire de joie.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Alors maintenant j'attends ton invitation !

- Laisse-moi faire cela comme il faut. Mais promis, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Elles se sourirent tendrement.

-On devrait y aller le briefing va commencer.

-Oh … euh oui. Répondit JJ qui l'avait oublié.

JJ se dirigea vers son casier alors pour se rhabiller quand Emily se rappela leur quiproquo et lui demanda :

- Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire avec Jordan ?

JJ, détourna lé tête, gênée et dit d'une toute petite voix :

-J'ai vu que Jordan te draguait et j'ai cru que … tu répondais à ses avances…

-Jalouse ? Taquina Emily.

-Tu n'as même pas idée ! Avoua spontanément JJ. Emily sourit à cela. Les sentiments de la blonde à son égard étaient peut-être plus forts qu'elle ne le pensait…_ Du moins, je l'espère._

-Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour ça. Emily laissa trainer son regard sur les parties dénudées de la jeune femme et irrémédiablement s'attarda sur sa poitrine. Elle ajouta alors :

-Vraiment aucun. Lâcha-t-elle la voix rendue plus suave par le désir qui y transparaissait.

JJ, interceptant où portait le regard d'Emily, sentit son corps s'échauffer. Savoir que l'autre femme la trouvait plus qu'à son goût attisait son désir de façon exponentielle. La blonde s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Hum… Je devrais…

-Oui. Tu devrais…

Emily sortit alors de la pièce et laissa JJ seule, impatiente de recevoir cette invitation.

Et dès le lendemain, ce fut chose faite. Sur son bureau, JJ trouva un bouquet de roses blanches accompagné d'une carte : _si le cœur t'en dit toujours, je t'enlèverai demain soir vers 20h pour une soirée dédiée à ton seul plaisir. Tendrement. Emily._

Jordan entra à ce moment. Elle discerna aisément le bouquet et surtout le sourire réjouie et heureux de la blonde. Elle se crispa de colère, ne doutant pas de la provenance de celle-ci.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement.

JJ leva la tête, la tête remplie d'images d'Emily.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as gagné cette manche mais à la fin, … elle sera mienne. Elle connait déjà une partie des plaisirs que je peux lui faire ressentir… Elle en redemandera.

-Emily ne rentrera plus dans ton petit jeu alors tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber maintenant !

-Tu sembles bien confiante.

JJ lui sourit alors effrontément et riposta :

-J'ai … de délicieuses raisons de l'être.

Sur cette phrase, elle quitta la pièce, laissant une Jordan, totalement énervé. Elle éclata de rire. Un sentiment de bien-être se diffusait dans tout son corps. Elle avait enfin l'impression, pour la première fois depuis son retour au bureau, que les choses rentraient dans l'ordre. Elle aperçut Emily à son bureau et s'y dirigea. Elle s'approcha alors doucement à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Après avoir discrètement respiré les effluves de la jeune femme pour se donner confiance, elle lui murmura :

-J'accepte.

-JJ… ne put que dire Emily, perturbé par la proximité soudaine de la blonde.

Cette dernière s'appuya sur le bureau, sans s'assoir réellement dessus. Emily adorait quand JJ faisait cela. Cela lui permettait d'admirer ses jambes à loisir : de doucement remonter son regard et d'imaginer quel délice cela serait de n'y poser qu'un doigt…

Mais aujourd'hui, une toute autre pensée traversait son esprit car ces jambes … elle pourrait bientôt les toucher, les caresser…

-J'accepte, répéta la blonde.

-J'avais entendu !

-Tu es sure ? Tu me semblais… déconcentrer par quelque chose…Riposta t-elle, taquine.

JJ se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur l'autre agent, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Cependant, elles furent interrompues :

-Em's, on va déjeuner ? Hey JJ, tu nous accompagnes ?

-Désolé Derek, mais il y en qui ont du travail à faire.

-Hey ce n'est pas de ma faute si les criminels ont enfin compris qu'il fallait mieux éviter de se frotter au grand Derek Morgan.

Cette remarque fit sourire les deux femmes. _On ne le changera jamais, _pensèrent –elles en même temps.

-Moi aussi, je vais passer pour l'instant, j'ai des dossiers à boucler…

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave… je vais demander à ma beauté fatale si elle veut m'accompagner. Je suis qu'elle saura profiter de… çà, dit –il en se désignant.

Les deux agents se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. _Définitivement, c'était une cause perdue._

Le reste de la journée fila plus vite que JJ ne le pensait. Au contraire, le lendemain, les minutes semblaient s'éterniser. Dès qu'elle regardait sa montre (environ toutes les minutes), elle s'exaspérait et lâchait un énorme soupir.

Emily qui passait devant le bureau, capta l'énervement de la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

-Tu attends impatiemment quelque chose peut-être ?

JJ rougit, complètement prise sur le faite.

- Laisse-moi deviner… le déjeuner ?

-Plutôt le diner…

-Et que penses tu du … dessert ? Moi il me fait… saliver d'avance…

Emily sentit le désir monter en elle en y pensant. _Prise à mon propre piège…_

-Attention, pas de sexe après le premier rencard c'est la règle ! Rétorqua JJ.

-Mais je ne parlais que de desserts moi… répondit Emily en souriant. N'aurais tu pas les idées mal placées ?

-Touché.

Voyant Jordan qui arrivait vers elles, Emily estima qu'il était temps de s'éclipser. Elle ne souhaitait pas envenimer plus les choses entre les deux femmes. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle demande à JJ de lui expliquer vraiment ce qui c'était passé… Elle était sûre que la blonde avait omis quelques détails, notamment la raison pour laquelle Jordan avait décidé de l'impliquer elle, dans leur guerre.

-Je te dis à ce soir alors.

-20h !

-20h !

Emily était arrivée pile à l'heure devant sa porte.

-Je viens pour enlever une jolie blonde.

-Prête à être kidnapper !

Emily les conduisit dans un petit restaurant à l'écart de la ville. Luxueux sans être ostentatoire. Une ambiance intime et romantique. Une carte avec un choix plus que fastueux. Tout ce que JJ adorait. Emily la connaissait. Tout allait être parfait. Cependant dès que le serveur arriva, la maladresse et le mal à l'aise aussi. JJ se mit tout à coup à stresser et cela se ressentit par un silence qui se prolongea :

_Je … je n'y avais pas réfléchi… Je me suis concentrée sur ma tenue, mon maquillage mais je me suis même pas demander de quoi on allait parler. _

_-_JJ ? Demanda une Emily inquiète, ayant senti le malaise de la blonde.

-Je…

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui... je suis nerveuse je crois.

-Je comprends. Je te propose quelque chose. Tu me dis si ça te plait. On choisit un thème et on se questionne dessus. Ok ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre…

-Essayons, tu veux, dit Emily d'un ton rassurant. JJ acquiesça.

-Alors je choisis le thème des rendez-vous. Hum ton pire défaut dans ces moments là ?

JJ réfléchit quelques instants et finit par dire :

-Trop curieuse !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui c'est horrible ! Je pose un tas de questions, pire qu'un interrogatoire ! Faut que je sache tout ! Et tu sais à quel moment cela devient vraiment horrible ?

- Dis-moi ?

-Quand lui me pose la question : Et sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Tu verrais leur tête quand je leur réponds que je travaille au FBI.

-Je paris qu'il cherche discrètement la sortie des yeux, non ?

-Exactement, dit JJ en explosant de rire.

-Je vais devoir passer un interrogatoire alors ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Ah oui ?

-Toi c'est … différent, dit timidement JJ.

-Je le savais que j'étais spéciale.

-Ravale ce sourire de vainqueur ! Et toi ? Ce défaut ?

-Je deviens totalement pédante dès que je me mets à stresser. Je deviens pire que Reid !

-Pas possible !

- Bon ok, je ne suis pas encore au niveau de Reid mais j'atteins celui de l'encyclopédie… Dit Emily d'un air dépitée.

-Tu ne l'es pas là.

-Parce que je ne suis pas stressée !

-… Moi non plus… Grâce à toi. Merci.

-A ton service.

-Allez à mon tour !

Et elles enchainèrent les questions ainsi tout au long du diner, apprenant à se connaitre plus encore ou simplement à se redécouvrir. Tous les sujets y passèrent que ce soit leurs desserts favoris (tout dessert en rapport avec la chantilly pour JJ et ce qui était au chocolat pour Emily) en passant par leurs séries préférées ou celles qu'elles regardaient sans l'avouer… Le thème de la première fois aussi. Ce fut JJ qui lança le sujet, sa curiosité ayant repris le dessus.

-La première fois. Dis moi avec qui et ou ?

- Au collège avec un ami.

-Et… avec une fille ?

-ça fait deux questions çà !

JJ fit une moue boudeuse. Emily ne put pas résister.

-Très bien. A la fac, j'ai rencontré cette fille… elle avait ce quelque chose, je ne saurais te dire mais je suis tombée amoureuse sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec elle, recherchant le moindre prétexte pour la voir. Je n'arrivais pas à m'avouer ce que je ressentais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la voir. Puis un jour, elle m'a embrassé et j'ai compris …

JJ ne répondit rien car une jalousie envers cette inconnue venait de naitre en elle.

-Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Dit Emily

-Non, je ne veux plus savoir !

Emily rigola.

-Tu es décidément trop mignonne. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas son type. Et par la suite, on s'est à peine reparlé.

-Elle était stupide alors.

-Elle a été honnête même si ça a fait mal.

-Je reste sur « stupide » !

Emily sourit.

La fin du diner arriva rapidement. Emily raccompagna JJ chez elle. Ouvrant la porte pour que l'autre femme la suive, JJ se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tu n'entres pas ?

-C'est mieux si on en reste la pour cette nuit, non ? Je ne voudrais pas précipiter les choses…

- … Tu as surement raison.

-Alors bonne nuit. JJ s'apprêta à rentrer quand Emily l'attrapa par la main et ramena son corps contre le sien.

-Je ne mérite pas un baiser ? Dit-elle sensuellement. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle vola un baiser passionné à la blonde. Elle se recula alors et laissa une JJ pantelante et à bout de souffle.

-Bonne nuit alors.

Elles se quittèrent heureuses et impatientes pour la suite.

Les deux rencards suivants se passèrent dans la même ambiance. Cependant la gêne de départ était passée et la maladresse du début avait disparu.

Ce fut lors de lors rendez-vous suivant que les choses dérapèrent. Baigné par cette atmosphère euphorique et sentant la blonde plus qu'à l'aise avec leur proximité, Emily se décida à taquiner la jeune femme :

-Tu sais qu'on a passé le troisième rencard, cette fois-ci je pourrais enfin découvrir ton corps de déesse.

JJ qui avait rangé cette question dans un coin de sa tête pour éviter de penser et de stresser surtout quant à cela … à leur première fois, ne put que s'étouffer en avalant la gorgée de vin qu'elle buvait.

Emily lui tapota doucement le dos.

-Je blaguais.

Devant le mutisme de JJ, Emily tenta de changer de conversation. Cependant ses tentatives échouèrent et la fin du repas se passa dans un silence tendu.

Arrivée devant la porte de la blonde, la situation n'avait pas changé. JJ ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'Emily entre. Mais cette dernière resta sur le seuil :

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

Le refus d'entrer d'Emily fit sortir la blonde de sa léthargie. Elle attrapa la main de la plus âgée et la tira à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête mais elle savait qu'elle voulait qu'Emily reste à ses cotés.

-Reste… s'il te plait.

Emily entra et s'installa sur le canapé.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai un petit vin blanc dont tu me diras des nouvelles si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir.

JJ apporta deux verres et se posa à coté de l'autre femme. Pour calmer un peu sa nervosité, JJ sirota une gorgée de son verre. Ce fut Emily qui brisa alors le silence :

-Excuse-moi. C'était une blague stupide. En aucun cas, je n'attends de toi… enfin je veux dire si je veux « ça » de toi mais… quand tu le voudras aussi… Je suis désolée.

JJ retrouva le sourire devant une Emily aussi adorable.

-Je le sais… Ce n'est pas toi c'est … moi qui me suis mis la pression toute seule depuis le début. Je veux tellement que ça marche entre nous que je …

-Tu me plais JJ et … même plus que ça… bien plus que ça… Et je te plais, non ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr que oui.

-Alors ne penses pas à ça. Tout se fera naturellement en temps voulu. Ok ?

JJ, comme elle semblait en avoir prit l'habitude, s'approcha d'Emily pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes, en guise de réponse. Emily répondit prudemment, ne voulant pas rejouer les mêmes erreurs.

-Merci, murmura JJ.

Puis elle se lova un peu plus dans les bras de l'autre femme et reprit possession de sa bouche plus ardemment.

Emily réussit à se décoller et à dire difficilement :

-JJ je viens de te dire prend ton temps.

-Je sais.

Sur ce, elle reposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Emily. A présent, elle savait que c'était le bon moment. La patience d'Emily, sa capacité à la rassurer et à la réconforter était ce qui attirait le plus JJ chez l'autre femme. Elle avait toujours aimé cela chez elle et en cet instant, elle comprenait à quel point.

Se faisant plus entreprenante (au plus grand plaisir d'Emily), elle déboutonna le chemisier de l'autre femme. Bouton par bouton, elle effeuillait l'autre agent. Elle termina son œuvre en le faisant glisser de ses épaules.

Entre deux souffles, Emily demanda :

-Ou est Henry ?

-Chez son père. Nous sommes seules.

Alors, comme mues d'elles- même, les mains d'Emily se glissèrent dans les cheveux de la blonde et s'y agrippèrent pour approfondir leur baiser tandis que celles de la blonde encerclèrent le visage de l'autre femme. Alors des bouches se trouvèrent, se retrouvèrent et des langues se mêlèrent. Seuls les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Quand les mains de JJ commencèrent a descendre sur le corps de l' autre femme, elle la stoppa. Emily la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant un « pas ici » et les conduisit dans la chambre. Elle déposa délicatement la blonde sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle pour continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

JJ, pressé par son désir, voulut retirer son haut mais ne fit que s'emmêler. Emily rigola tendrement devant son empressement et ce qu'il en résultait.

-Ne te moque pas, dit JJ affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Je ne me permettrai, même si tu es absolument craquante avec cette moue… Laisse-moi faire. Et juste, ressens.

Emily retira alors elle-même le haut et enleva le sien au passage. Elle laissa JJ se rallonger tandis qu'elle commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Longeant la jugulaire, elle traça ensuite un sillon de sa langue jusqu'à la naissance des seins de la blonde. D'un geste expert, elle dégrafa rapidement le soutien-gorge de JJ puis elle fit glisser les bretelles et se débarrassa du vêtement gênant en le balançant plus loin. Le sien subit le même sort. Elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, accentuant par-là même son désir. Finalement elle se pencha sur JJ et gémit de plaisir en sentant sa poitrine nu rencontrer celle de la blonde. Elle embrassa alors chaque centimètre de peau. Elle s'attarda sur sa poitrine et prit le temps de mordiller, caresser et lécher ce fantasme qui avait hanté tous ses rêves jusqu'à présent. JJ ne retenait plus ses soupirs de plaisirs et ses gémissements. Chaque geste d'Emily embrasait son corps.

Quand elle sentit que JJ voulait plus, elle déboutonna son pantalon et lui retira. Rencontrant le regard de la blonde pour avoir son accord, elle fit la même chose pour le sous vêtement restant. Le regard d'Emily devint noir et elle se sentit fiévreuse devant cette JJ nu et offerte. Elle embrassa la jeune femme avec de commencer une série de baisers qui partirent de la base du cou pour arriver vers le centre du plaisir de la blonde. Quand la langue d'Emily commença son œuvre, le corps de JJ s'arqua. Ses reins étaient en feu. Elle avait besoin de plus. Et maintenant.

-Emily…

Cette dernière comprit le message et un de ses doigts rencontra son intimité. Un autre vint bientôt le rejoindre. La montée de plaisir de JJ fut fulgurante. Elle était littéralement au septième ciel. Emily ralentît le rythme cependant pour faire durer le plaisir. JJ lui lança un regard noir.

-Hum impatiente ?

-Emily !

Elle reprit alors une cadence plus importante et JJ se sentit atteindre la jouissance :

-E... mily. Oh mon... dieu...

JJ était pantelante. Elle n'avait jamais connu un orgasme pareil. Elle était comblée.

Cependant son corps en demandait plus et JJ le sentit de nouveau se tendre de désir quand la langue de l'autre agent se posa sur son intimité. Elle retrouva en un instant les limbes du plaisir qu'elle avait quitté à l'instant. Cette fois ci, Emily ne prit le temps et JJ se sentit atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir.

-Tu es absolument délicieuse, dit –elle d'une voix suave. Elle remonta au niveau du visage de la jeune femme et l'embrasse tendrement. JJ répondit à son baiser et lui murmura un : « C'était merveilleux » qui combla Emily.

Elles s'enlacèrent alors et restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant le plaisir de cette nuit et le bonheur d'être ensemble…

**J'ai voulu rendre cette première fois douce et légèrement maladroite pour être plus crédible. La suite sera par contre moins soft. Vous êtes prévenus. Reviews s'il vous plaît pour vos impressions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok alors encore une fois je suis désolé pour l'attente. Mais je vais finir cette histoire ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour ça.**

**Je remercie d'avance les lecteurs qui me suivent toujours !**

**Note 1 : comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, certaines scènes risquent de devenir plus …osées donc mineurs et homophobe, prière de s'abstenir de continuer !**

**Note 2 : j'ai passé la fanfiction en rating M c'est pourquoi elle n'apparait plus dans les recherches. Il vous faut intégrer ce rating dans votre recherche et tadaa !^^**

**Note 3 : je fais un petit bond dans le temps encore une fois. Cette fois-ci de 2/3 mois environ.**

Réponse aux reviews :

Guest : merci ! voici la suite !

Dess : Thanks ! Enjoy ^^

Alice : la suite est arrivée !

Julie : toujours aussi impatiente ! lol voila la suite !^^

Rsm : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

devil5757 : merci ! La première fois a été difficile à écrire. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Enjoy )

emy : Merci beaucoup!:)

vernique40 : merci pour ce compliment ! ça me touche ! (surtout que j'ai galérée pour la première fois)

w-jessica-w : parfait ? Eh bien Merci ! ^^

Katshua-chan : heu … merci !?

Guest : oui j'ai changé le rating de la fic comme je l'explique plus haut.

Sam1002 : Merci pour la mini-review ? lol

Bella-swan 01 : j'ai cru comprendre qu'on l'attendait ce moment ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Champygnon : eh voila la suite !

Pucinette52 : lol toi aussi ? T'inquiètes Jordan aura droit à ses « bâches » !

Sj : Lol je constate que j'ai peut-être fait trop durer le suspens ! Merci en tout cas pour les compliments ! (surtout pour la première fois qui a été dur à écrire) et aussi j'avais peur que les roses soient de trop ! Merci de me rassurer !

NayaR : Merci beaucoup ! Première review sur ce chapitre ! Qui m'a énormément fait plaisir et rassuré ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Quelques mois après :

La porte se referma sur la brune. Elle était extenuée. La journée avait été harassante. Leur dernier dossier venait enfin d'être bouclé. Après une semaine de recherches intensives, il avait pu finalement attraper leur tueur. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver sa dernière victime… C'est pourquoi Hotch leur avaient offert leur weekend. Un repos bien mérité selon lui… Elle était rentrée chez elle alors non sans être passé faire une rapide visite à sa belle.

Elles s'étaient mis d'accord pour que les choses aillent lentement entre elles… Emily ne souhaitait rien précipiter de peur d'effrayer JJ. Tout allait bien. Elle se sentait heureuse et en paix avec elle-même pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'est pour cette raison que même si elle aurait adoré profiter des bras de la blonde, elle avait préféré se contenir et lui dire se prendre un peu de repos de son coté. Puis elle avait pris directement la direction de sa maison pour profiter aussi de cette pause salvatrice.

Elle soupira, soulagée d'être de retour et elle fit glisser le manteau de ses épaules pour ensuite l'accrocher à son porte manteau. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire d'autres mouvements qu'elle sentit un corps chaud se glisser contre le sien. Puis des mains la retourner pour la plaquer contre le mur. Emily ne figea de peur qu'un instant avant de reconnaitre l'odeur … et le goût de sa blonde quand celle-ci scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser langoureux.

-Surprise. Dit JJ dans un sourire.

Elle continua son exploration en approfondissant leur baiser.

-JJ…Non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse que tu sois la… Mais tu n'étais pas supposé te reposer ?

-Hum… Oui mais j'ai eu faim… Répondit-elle dans un sourire coquin en déshabillant l'autre femme du regard.

-Et ? Emily se sentit frissonner sous le regard de la blonde mais essaya de ne pas se démonter.

-Je viens me servir.

Pensant la discussion close, JJ repris possession des lèvres d'Emily. Cette dernière tentant de rester calme, lui ferma l'accès.

-On avait dit doucement. Réussit –elle tout de même à articuler.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de JJ. Elle rapprocha son corps et glissa sa jambe entre celles de la brune jusqu' à appuyer doucement sur son intimité.

-J'essaierais d'y aller doucement… Mais je ne te garantis rien… Lui murmura t'elle suavement à l'oreille.

Les deux actions conjuguées tirèrent un gémissement à Emily. La blonde en profita et introduisit dans sa bouche sa langue pour caresser celle de l'autre femme.

Voir JJ si entreprenante faisait perdre ses moyens à Emily. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble, JJ avait gagné en assurance dans leur relation surtout au niveau des contacts entre elles mais seulement récemment. Au départ, c'était Emily qui les initiait tous

… parce qu'elle le voulait mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait l'hésitation de la blonde à le faire. Au niveau sexuel, la même chose s'était passée. Emily le comprenait car tout était nouveau pour JJ. Et elle était plus que ravi de lui faire découvrir tous les plaisirs qu'elle pouvait lui offrir…

Et il y a deux semaines de cela, la brune avait senti un changement. Cela avait commencé par de petites choses : des frôlements, des regards qui en disaient long sur les pensées peu catholiques de la blonde… Puis les baisers de son initiative et les frôlements qui devenaient des contacts appuyés… puis ça !

Et Emily ne pouvait que s'embraser devant cette JJ si audacieuse. D'ailleurs les mains de la blonde ne restèrent pas longtemps tranquilles en sentant l'autre femme si demandeuse. Elle déplaça alors ses baisers dans le cou de la brune et laissa ses mains découvrir de nouveau les délicieuses formes de son amante.

Elle caressa la courbe de ses seins, passa par ses hanches et arriva à son but en pinçant doucement la partie charnue de l'anatomie d'Emily.

-Je dois dire agent Prentiss que vous avez la de quoi damner un saint… Susurra JJ.

-Je préfère largement vos jambes agent Jareau. Je pourrais les admirer des heures entières.

-A chacun ses préférences je suppose…

Elle descendit un plus ses mains pour mieux caler sa jambe et accentuer la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'intimité d'Emily. Un autre gémissement passa les lèvres de la brune.

-Allez, je meurs de faim…

La langue de JJ se dirigea alors vers la naissance des seins d'Emily en partie couverts par sa chemise. Elle remonta alors ses mains pour la déboutonner lentement et continuer d'embrasser le corps de l'autre agent. Puis elle traça un sillon de sa langue continuant son chemin de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à son nombril.

Elle lança un regard plein de désirs avant de s'agenouiller. Ses mains se glissèrent sur le pantalon de la brune et le dégrafèrent. Elle le fit alors glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Doucement elle lui retira et admira la vue avant de faire subir le même sort au dernier rempart dissimulant la féminité d'Emily. Cette dernière se trouvait à présent adossé contre mur, sur ses seuls talons, le chemisier ouvert sur son soutien gorge noir. Elle était, à cet instant, pour JJ, la luxure même.

Elle attrapa le pied d'Emily et commença à le parsemer de baisers. Puis elle continua son œuvre en remontant doucement le long de sa jambe. Arrivé au dessus des genoux, elle dévia légèrement pour l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle embrassa alors chaque centimètre de peau entourant l'objet de ses fantasmes.

N'y tenant plus, Emily demanda d'un ton suppliant qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

-JJ…

-Oui ? Répondit l'autre femme, joueuse.

-S'il te plait…

Sans plus attendre, elle posa sa langue la où elle était attendu, goutant enfin cette partie inconnue de la brune. Elle jeta un œil vers le visage de l'autre femme pour s'assurer de l'efficacité de ses gestes. Ce qu'elle vit augmenta son désir de façon exponentielle. Emily, les joues rougies par le plaisir … elle était tout simplement magnifique. JJ ne souhaita alors plus qu'une chose : lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir.

Elle mordilla alors doucement le centre du plaisir d'Emily, ce qui tira un cri de surprise et de bien-être à cette dernière. Puis elle joua avec son clitoris en l'aspirant et en passant sa langue dessus. La plus âgée se sentait au bord de l'orgasme et quand JJ la pénétra de ses doigts, elle sut qu'elle l'attendrait bientôt tant le plaisir qu'elle ressentit fut intense.

La blonde accéléra alors la cadence et Emily lâcha un râle de bonheur quand elle se sentit partir dans les limbes du plaisir atteignant enfin le paroxysme de la jouissance.

JJ put alors totalement profiter et déguster ce dont elle avait tant rêvé : le nectar d'Emily … cette dernière se sentit redécoller le temps que la blonde finisse son œuvre…

Finalement elle remonta et embrassa tendrement Emily. Soudain la brune rit de bonheur contre les lèvres de la blonde et dit :

-Tu sais que j'ai un lit pourtant !

-Désolé, répondit JJ d'un air mutin. Mais ça ne pouvait pas...

-Attendre ! Oui j'ai vu ça! … Je suis loin de m'en plaindre, crois moi.

Emily se rhabilla alors sous le regard toujours désireux de JJ.

-Je peux t'offrir autre chose à boire ou manger ? demanda t-elle taquine.

JJ rougit. Quand elle était rentrée dans sa maison vide de toute présence puisque son fils était chez sa grand-mère, elle avait ressenti un manque terrible… Elle avait alors laissé ses envies réagir plutôt que son cerveau. Ses pas l'avaient conduit automatiquement jusque chez Emily. Heureusement pour elle, elle possédait les clés de son appartement.

Elle avait attendu alors l'autre agent et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Littéralement quand elle l'avait vu.

Et elle ne regrettait pas car elle avait aimé cette sensation. De pouvoir donner un tel plaisir à Emily… De la sentir trembler de plaisir sous ses caresses, de pouvoir la faire jouir sous ses doigts… Oui, ce pouvoir… elle ne saurait plus s'en passer aujourd'hui. Maintenant qu'elle y avait gouté, elle sentait l'addiction s'installer… Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec ses anciens amants. Bien sûr, elle y avait pris du plaisir mais rien de comparable.

Leur première fois déjà, avait été incroyable. Et Emily avait été parfaite. Patiente, tendre et passionnée en même temps. Les fois suivantes avaient été toutes aussi magiques. Mais JJ avait essayé et … s'était senti maladroite dans ses gestes. Une fois encore, Emily l'avait rassuré, lui disant que tout se ferait naturellement. et elle avait eu raison. Comme toujours. Elle avait commencé par de petits gestes... Pour finalement aboutir à ce soir où elle avait laissé son corps, son envie d'Emily la guider…

-Je ne dirai pas non à un verre de vin. Réussit-elle à dire une fois que ses rougeurs disparurent.

-Passe au salon alors. Je te rejoins.

JJ la regarda disparaitre dans la cuisine et puis se dirigea vers le canapé. En y prenant place, elle repoussa un coussin de sa main et s'attarda sur celle-ci, se remémorant leurs dernières actions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gouter une dernière fois à ce délice. Elle porta alors ses doigts à ses lèvres et recueillit les dernières traces de plaisir d'Emily.

Celle-ci arrivant dans le salon, resta figée devant ce spectacle. Elle sentit le désir renaitre au creux de ses reins instantanément. JJ allait la rendre folle.

Quand la blonde remarqua sa présence, elle rougit violemment et retira les doigts de sa bouche.

-Heu…je …

Emily déposa son fardeau sur la table, rejoins JJ et l'embrassa furieusement, ressentant le besoin urgent de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'elles se sentirent à bout de souffle. La plus âgée lécha une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure de la blonde avant de se reculer.

Les yeux toujours noirs de désirs, elle murmura malicieuse:

-J'ai apporté le vin.

JJ, encore étourdi par les sensations que lui avaient procurées le baiser, ne comprit pas un traitre mot.

-Pardon ?

-Le vin ! Répéta Emily, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur JJ.

-Oh oui, bien sûr.

-J'ai pensé que… malgré ton encas… toi aussi plus tu avais faim alors j'ai commandé. Italien, ça te va ?

-Hum parfait, dit JJ qui reprenait contact avec la réalité.

-Je te propose un film en attendant le repas ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas acquiescer à toutes mes propositions ? Parce je pourrais en profiter tu sais…

-Oui enfin non ! Enfin… Oui, répondit-elle finalement en regardant avidement les lèvres de la brune.

Celle-ci se retrouva déstabiliser et dit difficilement :

-Ok, je mets ça en route.

Elle mit une chaine quelconque et d'un regard fit comprendre à JJ de s'installer en lui ouvrant ses bras. Cette dernière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se coula contre le corps chaud d'Emily, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Finalement une heure après, elles avaient mangé. Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée lover l'une contre l'autre... Jusqu'au moment où les baisers devinrent plus profonds, les caresses plus insistantes…

Tendrement ensuite, Emily prit la main de JJ et elles prirent la direction de sa chambre pour assouvir leurs désirs l'une de l'autre…

Deux jours après, matin.

Emily se réveilla avec une JJ nue dans ses bras. Celle-ci avait la tête contre son épaule et sa main passée possessivement autour de la taille de la brune. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front. La blonde fronça les sourcils et remua un peu pour finalement se coller un peu plus à l'autre femme. Emily sourit doucement devant cette image attendrissante. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de ce spectacle. Elle se rendormit ensuite, bercé par la respiration de sa blonde.

Ce fut une heure après que JJ se réveilla à son tour. L'alarme stridente de son portable n'eut le temps de retentir quelques secondes avant que la main de la blonde ne la stoppe violemment. Elle était tellement bien. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce cocon si confortable que représentait les bras d'Emily. Mais malheureusement le boulot n'attendait pas…

Après maintes gesticulations, elle réussit à s'extirper du lit et surtout des bras de son amante. Elle prit une rapide douche avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle commençait à connaitre Emily au réveil. Celle-ci, même si elle avait l'habitude de se lever tôt n'en restait pas moins grognon au réveil. Il lui fallait son café !

JJ, soudain soupira de frustration. Ce petit weekend avait été parfait. Elle devait avouer que quitter le lit pour seulement attendre la douche ou la cuisine y avait contribué grandement… elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Et la, tout de suite, JJ regrettait de s'être doucher…

_J'aurais du l'attendre… Je n'ai pas réfléchie… J'aurais pu profiter et admirer les formes d'Emily une dernière fois avant de reprendre le travail. En même temps, faut peut-être que je commence à me calmer…c'est toujours moi qui la traine sous la douche… je deviens de plus en plus accro à elle. Elle va finir pas en avoir marre de moi…_

JJ secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ces pensées négatives. Elle finit par se dire qu'en parler à Emily serait plus simple.

Elle monta les escaliers et déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet. Elle s'allongea au dessus de la femme endormie alors et frôla tendrement de ses lèvres celles d'Emily. Elle répéta ensuite ce geste mais en appuyant le baiser cette fois. Emily, réveillé maintenant, attrapa JJ et la retourna, échangeant par la même leur position. JJ cria de surprise. La brune en profita, pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre femme et approfondir le baiser que JJ avait initié. Elle tira rapidement un gémissement de plaisir de la blonde. Satisfaite pour le moment, elle se détacha un peu et lui murmura :

-Bonjour.

-Hum, bonjour toi. Répondit JJ en léchant ses lèvres savourant le gout de celles d'Emily. Un geste qui n'échappa pas à l'autre femme qui réussit cependant à refreiner son envie. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle mieux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser dominer par ses envies de la sorte mais … De retrouver confronter à la sensualité sans limite de JJ dès le matin… son self-control n'en avait pas l'habitude non plus. Elle avait tellement envie de la prendre la…

-Je t'ai apporté le petit déj' ! S'exclama JJ inconsciente du débat intérieur qui se jouait en Emily. Le même qui avait hanté la blonde quelques instants plutôt.

-Je vois ça. Répondit-elle ne quittant pas JJ des yeux, elle ajouta :

-Ca à l'air très tentant…

La blonde s'embrasa mais se souvenant de ses résolutions, se dégagea d'Emily.

-Je...

-JJ ?

-Heu…

-Il y a un problème ?

JJ détourna le regard, gênée et incapable de s'exprimer. Soudain, l'autre femme comprit. Ou tout du moins, le pensa.

-Excuse moi, je suis … vraiment désolé je ne voulais absolument pas te pousser…

-Quoi ? Demanda JJ.

-Tu vois quoi, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de répondre à mes avances… pace que si tu n'en a pas envie à chaque fois, je peux le comprendre… je

La blonde éclata de rire à ce moment là. Soulagée et attendri à la fois par Emily.

-Heu… L'autre femme était totalement déboussolée la…

-Tu es absolument craquante quand tu t'embrouilles. Elle se glissa de nouveau dans les bras d'Emily et y déposa un chaste baiser.

Cette dernière accepta la marque de tendresse même si elle restait toujours perplexe.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Je sais pas… J'aime te faire perdre tes moyens…

-JJ, gronda doucement Emily.

-Très bien. En fait, ce matin, je me suis posée exactemtent les mêmes questions…

Voyant la confusion sur le visage de l'autre femme, elle continua :

-Disons que je n'avais pas forcément des pensées très catholiques à ton sujet tout à l'heure…

Emily sourit de manière arrogante :

-Mon corps est irrésistible…

JJ en nia pas et acquiesça en la parcourant du regard :

-Oui… et bref, je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être marre que je … comment dire … te sollicite tout le temps à ce niveau là…

Ce fut au tour d'Emily d'exploser de rire.

-Aucune chance ! Jenifer, jamais je ne me lasserais de toi … ajouta t-elle plus sérieusement. Ou de ton corps. Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Et c'est la même chose pour moi. Crois-moi… Non pas que je ne pense qu'a… ça … mais

-Presque ?

-Presque ! Répondit JJ en rigolant.

Elles furent interrompues par le bruit du réveil qui se manifestait encore.

-On va être en retard je crois, dit JJ.

-Mais non, ça va être bon.

Deux heures plus tard, BAU.

-On est en retard. C'est de ta faute Emily !

-Moi ? dit –elle innocemment.

-Oui toi ! S'exclama la blonde.

Elle baissa d'un ton quand elle vit les regards curieux de ses collaborateurs se retourner vers elle et continua :

- Je ne pense pas que cette confiture soit arrivée toute seule sur mon chemisier !

-Simple maladresse.

-Et dans mon décolleté ?

-Oui… je le reconnais… je suis vraiment maladroite ! Dit une Emily faussement désolé.

-Tu es impossible !

-Mais totalement craquante c'est ça ? Dit –elle avec un clin d'œil. Et puis…Je ne pense pas qu'après tu étais contre cette douche… J'ai travaillé dur pour tout te retirer cette confiture… Surtout quand je me suis mis à genoux devant toi, compléta Emily à l'oreille de JJ.

Celle-ci devint rouge pivoine.

-Emily ! S'écria t-elle.

La moitié des personnes se retournèrent de nouveau sur elle, ce qui accentua ses rougeurs.

-Moi aussi, j'aime te faire perdre tes moyens, susurra une Emily joueuse.

JJ la fusilla du regard quelques secondes mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant une Emily si rayonnante. Elle resplendissait de bonheur et JJ se sentit fière d'en être la cause.

-Tu sais quand même que je dois présenter un briefing dans 10 minutes et que je n'ai rien préparé ?

-Oh mais je suis sûre que tu vas assurer !

-Bah tiens !

-Je te promets qu'au pire je me porte volontaire pour affronter la terrible colère du moralisateur Hotch !

Je résisterai vaillamment à ces tentatives de moralité et ne me soumettrai à aucun prix… sauf si Hotch me menace avec une harangue du philosophe Reid…

-Heu Emily…

-Je ne pourrais vraiment pas lutter…

-Emily !

-Oui ?

-JJ, Emily, bonjour…

-Oh bonjour Hotch…

_Eh merde…_Pensa très fort Emily.

- Je vois qu'on est en forme.

Emily se retourna avec l'air le plus désolé qu'elle pouvait plaquer sur son visage quand elle tomba sur Reid. Elle le pinça alors à l'épaule.

-Aie ! T'es folle ?

-J'ai vraiment cru que c'était Hotch ! C'est pas malin.

-Je trouve que si ! Et puis ma carrière de philosophe ne semblant pas faire des émules, je pense me reconvertir dans l'imitation… Dit-il, feignant d'être vexé.

-Tu es très doué ! conclut JJ.

-Désolé … Ajouta Emily. Mais je préfère nos séances marathons qu'à ta exposé sur l'origine du mot « marathon »…

-Compris. J'essaierai de me contenir.

-Et tu ne pourras pas ! S'exclama Emily.

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. Termina JJ.

Reid les regarda bizarrement avant de s'en aller en marmonnant que s'il y a un bien quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, c'est les femmes.

-On l'a traumatisé ?

-Mais non ! Dit Emily. Allez, vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard.

JJ lui lança un regard faussement accusateur et s'en alla, non s'en lui avoir adressé un merveilleux sourire avant.

Emily regarda quelques instants la, avant de s'en rendre compte qu'elle était figée à regarder la blonde s'éloigner. Elle se reprit et partit à son tour bosser.

Fin de journée.

Emily vit la fin de journée arrivé avec bonheur. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait surtout hâte de voir sa blonde. Elles devaient se retrouver dans son bureau. Elle remplit une dernière feuille et rejoignit le bureau de son amante. Trouvant l'endroit vide, elle s'installa à la place de JJ en attendant son retour. Quelques minutes après, elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque.

Cependant elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Pas le même parfum, les mêmes sensations à son approche. Non ce n'était définitivement pas JJ. Elle se retourna alors et eut la désagréable surprise de voir Jordan.

-Jordan, la salua t-elle froidement. Cette dernière ne se démonta pas devant le ton de la jeune femme et continua :

-Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu…

-C'était il y a quelques jours, dit platement Emily.

-C'est une impression alors… Parce tu me manquais, dit-elle d'une voix séductrice… qui laissait de marbre l'autre femme.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Toi. Et c'est réciproque puisque tu es dans mon bureau.

-Le bureau de JJ. Ecoutes ce n'est plus d'actualités tout çà. Alors laisse tomber.

-Je suis sûre que tu ne le penses pas. Continua t-elle en mode séduction.

-J'ai quelqu'un.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ?

-…

-Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi.

_Oh que si ! Et la j'aimerais tellement te dire que la femme de mes rêves m'a enfin remarqué et qu'à coté d'elle, tu fais si pâle figure que jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me voir j'avais jusqu'a oublié ton existence… Mais je ne pense pas que JJ serait heureuse si je dis tout sans lui avoir demandé son avis…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Jordan qui s'était penché et qui tenta de l'embrasser. Cependant, JJ qui arrivait avec un grand sourire pour rejoindre sa belle, vit de loin le jeu de Jordan. En quelques secondes, elle avait rejoint les deux autres femmes et repoussa Jordan.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

-Très bien, merci ! Répondit JJ dont la colère n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

_Cette garce allait embrasser Emily ! Ma Emily ! Non mais je vais la… la… la… bon la tuer au beau milieu du FBI…. Pas un super plan. _Réussit-elle à se calmer un peu.

Emily sortit de ses pensées, regarda les deux femmes qui s'affrontaient du regard.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Elle a tenté de poser ses lèvres hideuses sur toi ! Je l'en ai simplement empêché !

-Pardon ? S'offusqua Jordan.

Rouge de colère, elle se précipita sur JJ. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de la toucher qu'un corps la bloqua.

-On se calme.

-C'est elle qui a commencée, je te signale. Râla Jordan.

-Non mais tu as quel âge ? C'est elle qui a commencée, singea JJ. Emily allait subir des désagréments et je l'ai sauvée.

-Sauvée ? Qui a dit qu'elle le voulait ? Répliqua Jordan.

-Qui voudrait de la bave d'un crapaud ? Demanda sarcastiquement la blonde.

_Heureusement que le bureau est déjà presque vide, _pensa Emily. Elle sentit Jordan, de nouveau, prête à se jeter sur JJ à la mention de la bave. Elle bloqua la jeune femme encore avec son corps. Jordan passa ses bras derrière elle et tenta de la pousser pour attraper JJ. Les deux femmes étaient face à face, l'une se contorsionnant pour se saisir de la blonde et l'autre faisant tout pour l'en empêcher. JJ sourit. Victorieuse. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut sur les lèvres de Jordan qu'apparut un sourire. Vicieux cette fois. Profitant de sa proximité avec Emily, elle glissa ces mains le long du corps de l'autre femme pour la caresser et pinça finalement sa partie charnue. La plus âgée ne s'attendant pas à cela, ne put que hoqueter de surprise. Jordan en profita alors pour fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Emily.

JJ ne put supporter ce spectacle et s'en alla.

En un tour de bras, Emily plaqua la tête de Jordan contre le bureau.

-Si tu aimes la méthode dure, je suis aussi d'accord. Dit Jordan.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Mais rien chérie !

-Je vais te le dire une seule fois et je ne compte pas me répéter. Ne t'approche plus de moi ou de JJ.

-Je ne pense que tu puisses me dire ce…

Emily retourna la jeune femme et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle appuya un peu plus sa prise.

-Mon poignet…

Emily accentua encore sa prise.

-Regarde-moi. Et écoutes très attentivement. Dit-elle froidement en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Oui madame. Nargua Jordan. Le regard d'Emily devint noir de colère et fusillait l'autre femme.

-Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger. Que jamais elle ne soit blessée.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Me tuer du regard ?

Emily se rapprocha de l'oreille de Jordan et murmura d'une voie froide, dépourvue de tout sentiment.

-Il existe dans ce monde… des alternatives bien plus effrayantes et …douloureuses que la mort, chérie, dit –elle en mettant autant de mépris qu'elle pouvait sur le dernier mot. Et je serais ravie de te faire partager chacune d'entre elles si tu oses encore faire du mal à JJ de n'importe quelle façon. C'est une promesse…

Emily, dans cette accès de colère, fut aussi ravi, pour une fois, des cotés sombres qui habitait son cœur et son esprit. Elle se dégagea de Jordan.

-Eh je les tiens toujours…

Jordan, pétrifiée, resta quelques secondes couché sur le bureau. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tétanisée par Emily. Ses mots. Ses menaces. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser intimider mais de nouveau face à l'autre femme, elle ne s'était pas sentie de taille. Insignifiante et chétive face à l'obscurité qui semblait gagner l'autre agent parfois. La première fois quand elles étaient à son bureau et qu'elle essayait de la draguer, elle avait aussi ressenti cette sensation. Mais cela avait été si furtif qu'elle avait cru rêvée. A présent, elle ne doutait plus. Et surtout elle ne savait pas quoi faire… JJ ne devait pas s'en sortir si facilement… Mais se frotter à Emily n'était plus une idée aussi séduisante. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de la faire souffrir et de la mettre hors jeu définitivement… Peut-être même faire d'une pierre deux coups en faisant aussi partir Emily…

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir…_

Emily pendant ce temps, partit à la recherche de JJ en espérant pouvoir réparer les dégâts qui avait été fait…

**Bon je vous laisse sur une fin sadique je vous l'accorde… avec un chapitre plus court en plus (pas taper please !). Mais avec des scènes plus hot, non ?**

**Si je n'avais pas coupé là, il aurait vraiment été trop long… et surtout je ne savais pas du tout combien de temps cela me prendrait pour rédiger la suite…**

**Je préfère donc vous laisser la suite maintenant !**

**Aussi petit sondage :**

**- Vous préférez toujours pas soft et je continue sur ma lancée ou…?**

**-Vous préférez des chapitres plus courts (voir très courts) et des MAJ plus régulières ou des chapitres longs mais pas de MAJ régulières ? (N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer moi des MP quand vous voulez des news de la fic d'ailleurs!)**

**Et enfin petit review… surtout pour votre avis sur les SCèNES sur lequel j'ai un gros doute…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tout d'abord, meilleurs à tous en cette nouvelle année qui je l'espère ne sera pas trop désastreuse ! Oui je suis superstitieuse et une année en 13… Bof bof… (Ma poisse a déjà commencé puisque je devais publier ce chapitre il y a deux semaines mais la dernière scène m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes. Je bloquais totalement dessus ! Donc j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !)**

**Ps : Je suis ravie que vous ayez apprécié ma JJ plus entreprenante !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Guest** : Comme demandé, j'ai mis un résumé du chapitre précédent !^^

Oui je pense que JJ devait elle aussi prendre des initiatives. C'est normal je pense.

Oui ce petit passage était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête ! ^^ Ravie qu'il t'ait plu !

Je te laisse découvrir la suite et tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

**devil5757 : **Merci ! Je ne sais pas si c'est du « haut niveau mais merci du compliment !

**Charline** : La voila ! ^^

**emy : **Merci pour ce « génialissime « il me va droit au cœur !

Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule pour ces scènes pas soft ! ^^

**Bella-Swan01 : **Mdr ! Je crois que mon texte a eu son petit effet ! ^^

Je continue sur le pas soft donc !  
>Oui on me reproche souvent mon coté sadique désolé !<br>Merci en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Sam1002 **: lol bon tu as déjà lu le chapitre mais j'attends une review en bonne et du forme quand même ! Tu sais à quel point je les adore tes reviews !

Ps : je vais voir pour l'idée de mutation au Pôle Nord lol

**pucinette52 : **Heu je viens en paix… j'espère que tes envies de meurtre se sont calmés… ^^ Je t'apporte de quoi les réfréner en tout cas !

lol je publierai jamais un chapitre de 30 lignes… j'aurais trop honte, je crois

**finisthere : **Et un chapitre plus long pour Madame/ Monsieur !

contente que tu les ai trouvé tops parce que la j'ai toujours peur de me craquer ! Je comprends ta douleur à les écrire lol  
>En tout cas je lirai la suite avec plaisir<p>

**w-Jessica-w : **Contente de voir que je ne suis pas oubliée lol

Merci je voulais détailler quand même mais ne pas aller trop loin non plus. Donc vraiment contente que tu es appréciée !  
>Je vois que le pas soft rencontre beaucoup de succès )<p>

Et désolé pour l'attente, comme je l'ai dit, je voulais publier plutôt mais vraiment la dernière scène a été un calvaire pour moi….

J'espère que la suite va autant te régaler alors !

**NatsuShizu : **Merci beaucoup ! Hum je te laisse découvrir ça !

**FantasticCullen** : désolé la continuité est un peu tombé à l'eau avec le souci que j'ai évoqué plus haut… Merci pour les compliments sur mon écriture, toujours besoin de me rassurer à ce niveau la ! Te je suis très heureuse que tu adores ma fic !^^

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **JJ et Emily se sont, enfin, avoués leur attirance réciproque. Elles sont ensemble depuis quelques mois et tout va bien entre elles. Leur relation évolue doucement même si rien n'est vraiment défini entre elles.

Jordan, malheureusement s'emmêle. Devant JJ, elle embrasse Emily contre sa volonté. JJ s'enfuit devant ce spectacle…

**Et maintenant la suite (lol j'ai toujours rêvée de dire ça !)**

Mais bon sang comment avait-elle osé ? Poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Emily… elle n'en avait pas le droit. La colère et la frustration s'emparait d'elle un peu plus à chaque seconde. La colère contre Jordan évidemment… contre Emily aussi même si c'était irrationnel. Elle avait pu entendre la surprise d'Emily. Cependant l'image restait présente et la rancœur s'installait à l'égard de la brune sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment.

La frustration … Ce sentiment était plus dirigé contre elle. Elle s'était sentie impuissante devant ce spectacle… Emily lui échappait juste devant ses yeux et elle était restée paralysée. Sans faire un seul mouvement pour la retenir, ou briser cette étreinte insupportable à ces yeux. Et ensuite, elle avait fui…Plus elle y pensait, plus les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper mais elle résistait au chagrin.

Ce fut la colère qui l'emporta finalement. Sans réaliser son geste, elle arma son poing et frappa le casier en face d'elle. La douleur apaisa la colère, laissant place ainsi à un torrent de larmes. Vidée de ce tourbillon de sentiments elle vit plus clairement la source de ses problèmes. Elle resta figée de stupeur et de peur face à cette réalisation.

Ce n'était pas Jordan contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru il y quelques instants. Non, c'était sa relation avec Emily… Ou plutôt cette non-relation. Car oui, elles se voyaient mais elles n'avaient jamais mis de mots sur leur « couple » : elles ne l'avaient jamais définies et ne s'étaient jamais déclarées…

Etaient-elles vraiment un couple ? Fidèles ? S'aimaient-elles ou était-ce une simple relation pour s'amuser ?

Un doute s'empara d'elle : Emily _voyait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? … Non, ce n'est pas son genre._

JJ venait juste de comprendre qu'elle avait besoin que cette relation devienne plus « officielle »… Il fallait qu'elles mettent certaines choses au clair… Notamment leurs sentiments l'une envers l'autre. Pouvoir appeler Emily, sa petite amie et lui dire à haute voix qu'elle aime… était devenue un besoin vital en quelques instants.

Il était vrai qu'au départ, Emily avait voulu que ça aille lentement entre elles. JJ avait été séduite par l'idée car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir bien gérer cette nouvelle relation. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elles étaient ensemble. Il fallait qu'elles avancent dans leur relation. C'était un bond énorme, certes, mais nécessaire pour JJ. Mettre des mots ôterait les doutes qui l'avaient consumé à l'instant et qui continuaient à le faire d'ailleurs. Cela aussi fixerait les choses une fois pour toutes entre elles dans le bon sens … ou non. Soit Emily l'aimait comme elle l'aimait, soit… non.

_Mais je dois savoir sinon je risque de devenir cinglée…_

Emily entendit un « bang » des vestiaires et s'y précipita. Elle découvrit la blonde, prostrée contre un casier. Le visage portant les traces de larmes. La main couverte de légères coupures. Notant le renfoncement d'un casier, elle comprit que la jeune femme avait évacué sa rage. Sa haine contre Jordan afflua une fois de plus mais elle se contint devant JJ.

-JJ ?

La blonde remarqua enfin la présence de la brune et leva son regard vers elle. Elle semblait en proie à un débat intérieur. Comme le remarqua Emily.

_Dois-je lui poser la question maintenant ? Et comment je vais lui demander çà ? Emily…. Faut qu'on parle… Je voudrais savoir ce qu'on est l'une pour l'autre ? Yep pas du tout cliché…_

_-La vraie question est : est-ce que tu es prête à entendre sa réponse maintenant ? Lui répondit sa voix intérieure._

_-Toujours là au mauvais moment ?_

_Non, juste quand tu as besoin de moi… Alors prête ou pas à ce qu'Emily te dise ce qu'elle ressent ? Même si sa réponse est que cette relation n'est qu'un passe temps pour elle…_

_-…Non…_

A cet instant, tout se mélangea dans la tête de JJ : l'image d'Emily et de Jordan s'embrassant, sa peur viscérale de perdre la brune…. JJ se leva alors et sans laisser le temps à l'autre femme de réagir, elle fondit sur ses lèvres.

_Non, je ne suis pas prête à entendre la vérité. C'est surement lâche de ma part… mais pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter de la chaleur du corps d'Emily même si ça doit être la dernière fois. Car si elle ne ressent pas la même chose, je devrais arrêter cette « relation » … Définitivement._

Les pulsions de JJ prirent le dessus et elle cessa de penser, se laissant couler dans cette étreinte passionnée et douloureuse à la fois.

Emily ne résista que quelques instants à l'assaut de la blonde. Elle voulait discuter. Lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Que jamais ça ne se reproduira. Mais les arguments de la blonde la réduisirent au silence.

Continuant son exploration, la plus jeune força le barrage des lèvres d'Emily et y introduisit sa langue, pour y caresser la langue de l'autre femme. Un ballet sensuel démarra alors puis une lutte pour dominer ce baiser. JJ prit le dessus et poussa de son corps la plus âgée contre les casiers. Elle plaqua ensuite ses deux mains sur le visage d'Emily et approfondit le baiser. Elle se retira un instant pour reprendre sa respiration.

-JJ ? Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas…

Cette dernière ne la laissa pas parler et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Emily et lui tira un gémissement.

Les baisers de JJ n'avaient rien de tendre. Ils étaient affamés, furieux et … désespérés. Le besoin de possession qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Emily ne cessait de s' accroitre de minutes en minutes. Entre deux, elle murmura :

-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Je sais… Et là, j'ai envie d'autre chose que de parler…

Ses mains se déplacèrent alors, relevant la jupe de la brune. JJ ne s''embarassait pas des préliminaires cette fois : elle devait faire Emily sienne elle avait besoin se sentir Emily jouir sous ses doigts. Elle pinça doucement les tétons déjà dressés de la brune.

Puis ses baisers se déplacèrent le long de la jugulaire. JJ ne put s'empêcher de mordiller la chair quelques instants, y laissant une trace de son passage. Elle se recula alors pour contempler son œuvre et sourit en voyant une marque se dessiner. Son envie pour Emily s'accrut en même temps.

Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui de l'autre femme tandis qu'elle faisait glisser le dessous gênant. Elle posa ensuite, sa main sur le centre du plaisir déjà humide d'Emily. Un sourire satisfait traversa le visage de la blonde.

Si elle avait encore des doutes sur les sentiments d'Emily, elle n'en avait plus aucuns sur son désir pour elle.

Elle appliqua alors un lent massage sur la zone désirée. Puis, doucement, elle accentua la pression. Les gémissements d'Emily se firent plus nombreux à mesure que la main de JJ se faisait de plus en plus sentir sur son intimité. La brune semblait flotter dabs les limbes du plaisir.

Emily n'était pas du genre à perdre le contrôle encore une fois, et surtout pas pour le sexe. Mais, de nouveau, face à une JJ dominante, elle perdait totalement son self-control. Le désir qu'elle avait pour la blonde était infini, si diablement excitant et absolument incontrôlable depuis qu'elle avait littéralement goûté la jeune femme. Ne pouvant plus attendre, elle fit connaitre son besoin à JJ :

-JJ… s'il te plait…

-A vos ordres… Répliqua JJ dans un sourire.

Elle la pénétra alors d'un doigt. Puis deux… possédant par la même, enfin, Emily. Cette dernière alternait les soupirs de plaisir et le murmure du nom de son amante. Elle se sentait proche de la délivrance. JJ accéléra alors le mouvement et dans un dernier râle de plaisir, Emily jouit.

JJ ne perdit pas un instant et s'agenouilla devant la plus âgée qui gémit de plaisir par anticipation. Elle recueillit alors le nectar d'Emily de sa langue. Puis elle remonta doucement en déposant sur le corps de son amante de doux baisers. Elle déboutonna au passage sa chemise pour prolonger le contact de ses lèvres sur la délicieuse peau d'Emily. JJ termina son chemin en offrant un baiser plus tendre sur les lèvres d'Emily. Finalement, elles s'enlacèrent. JJ murmura un « tu es mienne » si bas que l'autre femme crut avoir rêvée. Pourtant elle compléta :

-Toujours.

Un simple mot qui rassura JJ sur le moment.

Elles restèrent alors quelques instants dans les bras l'une de l'autre, profitant du bonheur d'être ensemble. Un bruit les fit revenir à la réalité.

-Rentrons.

JJ acquiesça et la suivit docilement. (Le coté dominant de tout à l'heure semblant avoir disparu).

_Rien n'est réglé … mais pour ce soir, je veux juste profiter d'Emily encore un peu._

Matin, deux semaines plus tard.

Voila deux semaines. Deux longues semaines qu'elles s'évitaient. Pour différentes raisons propres à chacune d'entre elles. Mais toujours est-il que leurs rencontres étaient maladroites…

Le manque aussi se faisait plus que ressentir. Celui physiquement évidemment. Le besoin de sentir, effleurer, caresser le corps de l'être aimé. Tout cela, les deux jeunes femmes le ressentaient mais par-dessus tout un manque de la personne, de sa présence, de la complicité avec l'autre, de son rire…

Les deux femmes savaient qu'elles ne pourraient tenir longtemps comme cela. L'absence les tuait à petit feu l'une comme l'autre. Emily comme JJ ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elles avaient attrapé leur téléphone et voulu s'appeler… mais les mots et le courage leur avaient échappé à chaque fois.

Emily ne comprenait pas totalement l'éloignement de JJ. Les questions fourmillaient dans son esprit. Mais les réponses ne venaient jamais. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller à la source pour les connaître. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était effrayée. Terrifiée même. L'épisode avec Jordan et le recul de JJ qui s'en était suivi, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose pour Emily. La blonde regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles…

Et lui poser la question directement alors qu'elle était sûre de la réponse… elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas la force… Elle savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard… Le rejet de JJ… (_De moi et de mes p***** de sentiments trop envahissants) _ mais elle voulait repousser cet instant le plus possible et rester pour l'instant bercée par la douce illusion que JJ était avec elle, qu'elle ressentait dans chaque fibre de son corps la même passion, le même amour qu'Emily possédait pour la blonde.

_Cette fantaisie ne dura pas longtemps… mais si je dois avoir encore un peu de temps avec JJ … je devrais profiter de chaque minute au lieu de l'éviter… D'ailleurs, je vais l'inviter de suite ! Et puis… Je suis profiler… Je pourrais réussir à éviter les questions et discussions du style « il faut qu'on parle ». Et si, on ne parle pas de « nous », peut-être que JJ se laissera convaincre à force que cette relation n'est pas si mal…_

Réalisant ce qu'elle disait, Emily se fustigea intérieurement.

_Je ne vais pas l'obliger à m'aimer quand même. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… Il va falloir qu'on parle... _

Emily aperçut alors JJ. Elle devait y aller… Cependant, elle était paralysée par la peur.

_Mais comment puis-je me résoudre à perdre JJ ? Elle est devenue la raison pour laquelle je se lève le matin celle qui hante mes pensées de mon réveil jusqu'au coucher celle qui envahit mes rêves. Elle adoucit ma vie et remplit mon cœur d'un bonheur pur en m'offrant un seul de ses sourires. _

C'était impossible. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à un tel bonheur.

JJ soupira encore une fois. Elle venait de voir Emily. Elle était à quelques mètres d'elle. Et elle avait fui lâchement. Encore une fois. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'elles devaient s'expliquer, tout était clair dans la tête de JJ. Mais son corps et son cœur la trahissait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à proximité d'Emily. Son courage la désertait totalement et laissait place à une peur panique.

_Et si Emily me rejetait ? _

Cette simple pensée la pétrifiait de peur et la stoppait dans son élan. Car ce qu'elle ressentait était si fort que ça en était absolument terrifiant. Et perdre Emily… ça la détruirait.

JJ décrocha son téléphone alors et appela la seule personne qui pourrait la conseiller. Sa meilleure amie et la seule au courant de cette relation.

-Pénélope ? C'est moi. Est-ce que tu aurais un moment ? J'aurais besoin de tes conseils avisés.

-A ton service ! Dans 15 minutes dans mon bureau ?

-Parfait.

-A tout à l'heure, blondie !

Bureau de Garcia

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ma beauté ? Emily ne te fait pas de misères ? Sinon elle aura à faire à moi !

-Et tu comptes l'assommer avec ton jargon informatique ?

-Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de la grande prêtresse du geekage que je suis !

-Oh pardonnez-moi grande prêtresse. Je suis d'ailleurs venu quérir votre immense sagesse.

-Je vous écoute mon enfant.

-Voila… en fait, tu vois, il y a quelques semaines de cela, je me suis rendu compte que… que ce que je ressentais pour Emily…

-Oui ?

-Enfin, tu vois…

-Pas vraiment…

-En fait, en voyant Jordan embrasser Emily, je me suis rendu…

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Jordan embrasser Emily ? Cria Garcia totalement confuse par l'absence de réaction de JJ.

-Oui ça… Disons que Jordan a voulu me faire mal… mais Emily n'y était pour rien. L'autre lui a sauté dessus alors qu'elle tentait de la maitriser pour éviter qu'on se batte.

-Waouh ! Les choses ont vraiment dégénérés…

-Oui. Et, vu les regards qu'elle me lance, elle croit avoir gagné d'ailleurs. Mais, en ce moment, je n'en ai rien à faire de son petit jeu… Tout ce qui compte, c'est Emily et cette « chose » que je dois lui avouer.

-Ce truc ?

-Oui… ça m'est tombé dessus en les voyant s'embrasser.

-Heu… tu as envie d'un plan à trois ?

-Garcia !

-Désolé, je crois que je traine trop avec mon Apollon de chocolat… Tu t'es rendu compte de quoi ?

-Bah… tu vois, avec Emily, on ne s'est jamais vraiment dit ce que l'on ressentait l'une pour l'autre. On était juste bien ensemble et on en profitait… mais voir ça…

-T'as fait comprendre que tu avais besoin de plus de mettre des mots sur votre relation ?

-Exactement. Parce moi j'ai su à ce moment là … que je voulais Emily pour moi seule… qu'elle soit officiellement ma petite amie… Articula t-elle en rougissant.

-Parce que tu l'aimes ? Dit Garcia.

-…Oui. Répondit JJ en détournant le regard, gênée.

-JJ, ne sois pas embarrassée. C'est fantastique ce que tu ressens !

-Mais… je n'arrive pas à lui dire…depuis que… « je sais »… je ne cesse de l'éviter.

-Tu as peur qu'elle te rejette ?

-Oui. Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter.

-Ca n'arrivera pas !

_« Vu comment elle est raide dingue de to, je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle ne le fera pas »_Rajouta l'informaticienne dans sa tête.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir.

Garcia se sentit partagée entre le désir de réconforter son amie et celui de préserver le secret qu'Emily lui avait confié.

_« Peut-être que je peux faire les deux ! »_

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Garcia à l'autre blonde.

-…Bien sûr !

-Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tout va bien se passer. Je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais mais je peux t'assurer sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur cette Terre qu'Emily ne te rejettera pas.

JJ resta muette devant la confiance de l'autre femme. Puis demanda finalement :

-Promis ?

-Promis ! Alors quand vas-tu lui dire ?

-je ne sais pas… Tu as vu comment j'ai eu du mal à te l'avouer à toi… Alors à Emily…

-C'est Noël dans quelques jours. Invite-la à dîner et profites-en pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. Ce sera le cadeau parfait !

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Et c'est terriblement romantique. Son petit cœur va fondre comme neige au soleil. Et après, vous deviendrez comme ces couples dégoulinant d'amour et se bécotant toute la journée… Dégoutant ! Dit Garcia avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-Méchante va !

-Non juste jalouse ! Je plaisante. Je suis ravie pour vous deux !

-Ce n'est pas encore fait. Rappela JJ.

-Non mais dans quelques jours, si !

Garcia offrit un sourire confiant à JJ qui le lui rendit.

_Maintenant il faut que j'invite Emily…_

Point de vue Emily.

Emily était partie se réfugier dans la salle de briefing, vide à cette heure de la journée. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler. Et surtout de ne pas croiser JJ pendant un moment. Pour pouvoir réfléchir. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ni sur son travail. Ni sur sa relation avec JJ et sur ce qu'elle devait faire avec. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna de colère en jetant un dossier à travers la pièce.

-Emily ?

La brune sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Reid entrer. Emily fronça les sourcils. Reid perçut son inquiétude.

-Tout va bien ? Tu sembles…

-Soucieuse ? Offrit Emily. La colère ayant fait place à la lassitude. _Si je n'arrive même plus à noter quand on s'approche de moi, je suis totalement foutu comme agent…_

-Entre autres… Répondit précautionneusement le jeune homme.

Emily se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles qui s'étaient dispersé. Reid vint l'aider.

-Merci…

-Ce n'est rien… Emily… Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément la personne la mieux appropriée pour ça mais … si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je ne comprends pas aussi bien les relations que Rossi ou Morgan ou Penelope mais…

-J'ai compris Reid ! Je te remercie…

-Donc tu veux en parler ? Parce tu sais j'ai un doctorat en psychologie et en sociologie tout de même. Ajoutons à cela le fait que depuis quelques temps, je m'améliore dans la compréhension des personnes qui m'entoure !

-Je…

-Et puis, je suis profiler au FBI donc je pense que je peux aider si tu me dis ce qui te tracasse !

-Reid !

-Oui ?

-Arrête de parler et je te promets que je te dirais tout !

-J'arrête ! Dit-il dans un sourire triomphant. _Parler sans s'arrêter reste et restera toujours une arme redoutable,_ se félicita intérieurement Reid.

Emily le regarda suspicieusement. _Si son babillage devient une arme, la fin du monde est proche..._

-Ecoutes, ça va surement être un choc pour toi donc tu devrais t'asseoir…

Reid ne discuta pas et fit ce qu'Emily lui dit, attendant la suite.

-Oh et j'aimerais que cette discussion reste entre nous si possible… Bien que Penelope soit au courant, ce n'est pas le cas des autres membres de l'équipe et… pour l'instant, je préférais que cela reste comme cela.

-Pas de problème !

-Bien… Donc, tu vois… depuis quelques temps, moi et JJ, on se voit.

Reid resta sans réaction.

_Ah oui, je devrais peut-être plus précise._

-On est ensemble…_ Enfin, je crois_. Pensa Emily.

Toujours aucune réaction visible.

-JJ est en quelque sorte ma « petite amie ». Finit par avouer maladroitement Emily.

Observant le jeune homme encore une fois, elle ne peut que noter l'absence totale de réactions de ce dernier.

-Spence ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as rien à dire ?

-J'attends toujours que tu m'énonces ton problème.

-Mais ? Moi et JJ, je veux dire … rien ne te surprend la dedans ?

-Etant donné que tu es amoureuse d'elle depuis minimum une année déjà, je dirais que non.

Emily faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Comment ?

-Je dois commencer par où ? Les regards appréciateurs des « formes » de JJ le coté protecteur que tu as envers tous mais extrêmement développé envers JJ encore le fait qu'elle est l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir te faire baisser ta garde en quelques secondes le fait qu'un sourire de sa part te fait ressembler à un enfant recevant son premier cadeau de noël ou encore que tes soudaines sautes d'humeurs quand JJ a commencé à sortir avec Will Tes sourires béats depuis quelques mois depuis que vous sortez ensemble… Je dois continuer ?

Emily était atterrée. Elle savait que face à JJ, elle se laissait aller mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle était aussi transparente.

-Je… ne pensais pas que …

-Ca se voyait autant ?

-Oui…

-Pas vraiment. Mais tu es entourée de profilers. Une des meilleures équipes. Et même, si on n'est pas supposé utiliser nos connaissances entre nous, il y a des choses que l'on ne pas ignorer. Surtout quand on se souci des personnes concernées. Ton amour naissant pour JJ et ta détresse ensuite face à cela ne sont pas passés, inaperçus. Tu as toujours eu une oreille prête à t'écouter et notre soutien. On est une famille Emily et … tout le monde ici se préoccupe de ton bien-être. Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Emily sentit une bouffée d'amour pour le jeune homme. Elle, qui se sentait si seule quelques instants auparavant, se sentait à présent entourée, soutenue et aimée.

-Merci Spence. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Quel est le problème alors ? J'ai vu que vous vous évitiez.

-Je crois qu'elle regrette ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Non ! C'est bien ça le pire. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'évite et…. Maintenant, je commence à faire pareil parce qu'à chaque seconde qui passe, j'ai de plus en plus peur de la perdre. Et j'ai le pressentiment que si je la confronte, c'est ce qu'il va arriver.

-Tu laisses tes émotions guider ton jugement.

-Évidemment ! Avec JJ, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et toute pensée rationnelle me quitte dès que je la vois ou pense à elle.

-Je sais.

-Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on a un cas à résoudre ?

-On étudie la victime et examine les lieux du crime.

-Mais encore ?

-On dégage un profil ?

-Oui mais ?

- Spence, je n'ai pas la tête pour les devinettes.

-Tu gâches tout le plaisir mais je vais te répondre : on discute des cas.

-Discuter ?

-Oui, le meilleur moyen de résoudre n'importe quel problème, c'est d'en parler. Je sais que tu es effrayé à l'idée de parler avec JJ mais il n'y a aucune chance que tout cela se résolve si tu ne le fais pas. Au contraire, si tu lui parles, il y a une chance pour tout reparte dans le bon sens.

-C'est … logique. Ne put que dire Emily, ne voyant pas de faille dans son raisonnement.

-Parfaitement. C'est l'exemple type de l'expérience du chat de Schrödinger.

-Pardon ?

-Je te parle de l'expérience de Erwin Schrödinger dans laquelle on met un chat dans une boite fermée avec un système libérant à un moment donné mais inconnu une dose de poison.

-Mais c'est horrible. S'insurgea Emily en imaginant ce pauvre chat être Sergio.

-Cette expérience n'a jamais été tenté dans la réalité alors laisse moi finir. Comme l'on ignore si le poison s'est libéré, on peut considérer à la fois que le chat est vivant et mort tant que l'on a pas ouvert la boite. En somme tant que tu n'as pas parlé à JJ, tu peux supposer à la fois qu'elle regrette et qu'elle ne regrette pas mais c'est en ouvrant la boite- ici, en lui parlant, en l'occurrence- que tu auras ta réponse et saura ce que tu dois faire.

-Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à cela ?

_Mais comment diable peut-il connaître des trucs pareils ? Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner ! _

-Mais si elle veut qu'on arrête ? dit soudainement Emily réprimant un sanglot et apparaissant plus fragile que jamais aux yeux de Reid.

-Alors tu auras ta réponse. Et… il te restera toujours son amitié. Dit le jeune homme avec un air désolé. Il la prit alors dans ses bras. Tentant maladroitement de la réconforter.

Il savait qu'Emily cachait toutes ses émotions, les compartimentant dans différents tiroirs. Elles étaient pourtant présentes. Il le savait. Cependant le fait qu'elle ne les montrait jamais lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi fragile quand elle laissait tomber sa carapace. Elle, qui semblait toujours si forte face aux pires atrocités, lui paraissait à l'instant si désarmée qu'il eu du mal à associer cette Emily avec sa collègue et amie de d'habitude.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je dois lui parler avant de finir folle. Dit Emily, refusant cette fois-ci de laisser ces émotions la submerger.

Reid se détacha, se dirigea vers la sortie et ajouta avant de partir :

-Je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps. Seule. Je vais te laisser mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas loin. Moi comme les autres.

Emily lui sourit tendrement.

-Merci Spence. Et tout à l'heure, tu avais tort au fait…

Le jeune génie lui lança un regard signifiant « moi, génie possédant un QI de 187 et titulaire de plusieurs doctorats, je me serais trompé quelque part ?! »

-Parfaitement ! … Tu étais bien la personne appropriée pour parler de mon problème et m'aider à lé résoudre, compléta Emily dans un sourire.

Reid le lui rendit de façon timide et gêné et s'en alla.

_Maintenant, elle devait trouver JJ…_

_Le destin semble être de mon coté_. Se dit JJ quand elle vit Emily se diriger vers elle. Elles entrèrent dans une salle vide.

-Hey…

-Hey…

La tension et la gêne étaient palpables entre les deux femmes.

-Je… commencèrent-elles toutes les deux.

Elles se sourirent et continuèrent ensemble :

-Vas-y…

-Non toi…

-Ok…

Elles explosèrent de rire et se sourirent attendris l'une par l'autre. _Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manqué._ Pensèrent-elles encore une fois en même temps.

-Tu permets ? Demanda JJ.

-Je t'en prie, très chère !

- Voila… je me disais que si tu étais libre... ce n'est en aucun cas une obligation… Mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes. J'adorerais même !

JJ se fustigea intérieurement de sa nervosité. Au contraire, Emily sourit devant la blonde qu'elle trouvait adorable en cet instant lui faisant oublier ce qui la tracassait.

-Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir passer le réveillon de Noël avec moi et Henry ? JJ sourit alors nerveusement. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Ajouta t-elle.

_Eh bien, ce sera l'occasion parfaite de discuter de ce « quelque chose »_. Pensa amèrement Emily ses problèmes ayant soudainement refait surface dans son esprit.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle alors en cachant son amertume.

Le soulagement de JJ se vit sur son visage.

-Super ! 20h chez moi alors !

JJ se rapprocha et déposa tendrement un baiser sur la joue de l'autre femme.

-A plus tard alors.

-A plus tard.

Les quelques jours suivants défilèrent si rapidement que JJ ne les vit pas passer. Entre le travail, Henry et les préparations, elle était totalement débordée. Elle avait d'ailleurs à peine croisé Emily. _Ce qui est peut-être mieux_. Pensa t-elle. En effet, sa nervosité atteignait des sommets et elle était à fleur de peau. La perspective de dévoiler ses sentiments à Emily l'angoissait un peu plus à chaque minute. Mais dès qu'elle se laissait aller à l'idée de penser à la réponse de l'autre femme, la peur s'insinuait en elle. Celle de perdre Emily. Et cette simple pensée, la plongeait dans un abime de désespoir où elle se retrouvait seule et abandonnée. Puis dans ces moments la, elle repensait à la confiance de Garcia. A sa promesse. Et elle repartait. Pas toujours totalement sûre d'elle mais suffisamment pour avancer.

Le cadeau aussi avait été un énorme problème aussi. Elle l'avait oublié jusqu'à ce que Garcia déboule et lui demande l'approbation pour tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait achetés pour Henry. Cela avait alors fait tilt dans sa tête. Elle avait invité Emily pour Noël. C'était leur premier depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elle devait marquer le cout et lui offrir quelque chose même si Emily ne lui offrait rien.

_Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ?_

Le stress qu'elle avait déjà accumulé s'était alors multiplié par 10. Elle n'avait aucune idée pour le cadeau. Elle avait aussi peur de sa signification. Elle voulait quelque chose qui lui montre l'importance que l'autre femme avait prise dans sa vie, qu'elle l'aimait évidemment… Mais si Emily rejetait ses sentiments, ce cadeau ne serait-il pas de trop ? Ne cessait-elle de se demander. Elle avait finalement décidé que peu importait les sentiments de son amante à son égard. Elle, elle était sûre des siens et elle avait envie de les lui montrer. Alors, elle ferait un cadeau dans ce sens. Elle s'était creusé la tête ensuite pour trouver le cadeau parfait. Et elle l'avait finalement trouvé : le symbole parfait de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emily.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Le diner était prêt. Elle avait tout préparé dans la plus pure tradition de Noël. Avec la dinde évidemment. Elle adorait cette fête depuis qu'elle était petite. La magie et l'ambiance qui en découlait lui embaumait le cœur d'une douce chaleur chaque année. Et la neige… Elle attendait celle-ci avec une impatience d'enfant. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à ses yeux que le monde sous un manteau de neige immaculé. Elle avait hâte de faire découvrir tout cela à son fils. De vivre et perpétuer ces traditions avec lui… Mais pour l'instant, bien que JJ ait tenté de le baigner dans cette ambiance, tout ceci lui échappait. Et quoi de plus normal vu son âge. Elle avait rigolé face à son impatience. _Voila que je ressemble à Garcia !_ S'était-elle dite.

Henry était d'ailleurs tombé de fatigue une heure auparavant. Elle l'avait nourri et mis au lit. Le pauvre bout de chou n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme en plus. Elle avait du le veiller hier. Sa température était élevée et son nez ne cessait de couler. Aujourd'hui, elle avait descendu mais le rhume était toujours là. JJ vérifia qu'il était bien endormi et bien couché une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Elle alluma le baby phone dans le salon et finit de mettre la table. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller. Elle prit le baby phone avec elle et passa par la case salle de bains d'abord pour une bonne douche. Elle revint ensuite vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle opta pour une robe. Emily lui avait dit qu'elle adorait ses jambes.

_Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon coté.._

Elle était noir, classique. Mi-cuisse dévoilant le galbe de ses jambes et avec un décolleté que JJ jugeait efficace. Les cheveux détachés, tombant sur ses épaules. Un léger maquillage pour compléter le tableau. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle rejoignit le salon et reposa le baby phone sur la table. Elle était prête. Il ne manquait plus qu'Emily.

Comme pour répondre à son appel silencieux, on frappa à la porte. JJ se hâta d'ouvrir. Emily s'y trouvait comme prévu. Les bras chargés.

-Salut …

Emily resta quelques secondes, muette après s'être rendu compte de la tenue de JJ.

_Waouh… Mais juste waouh… SI elle essaie de rompre avec moins en me rendant moins accro, ça n'est vraiment pas la bonne méthode. Oh mon dieu, elle veut me tuer ou quoi ! _Pensa t-elle en reluquant sans discrétion les jambes de JJ. Cette dernière sourit machiavéliquement en voyant Emily si appréciative d'une partie de son anatomie.

_Excellente idée cette robe !_

Après quelques instants, Emily réussit à reprendre ses esprits et articula :

-Je ne savais pas trop quoi apporter alors j'ai pris du blanc et du rouge. Et des chocolats… Et les cadeaux aussi.

JJ se félicita mentalement à cela. Elle avait bien fait d'acheter ce cadeau à Emily finalement. Elle espérait maintenant que ce dernier lui plairait ainsi que la déclaration qui allait avec…

-C'est parfait. Dit JJ dans un sourire. Entre.

Emily déposa ses paquets et JJ, galamment l'aida à se défaire de son manteau. Elle découvrit une Emily, elle aussi en robe. Très échancré au niveau du dos puisque JJ pouvait admirer sa chute de reins. Cette vision réveilla le désir de JJ. Elle se mordit la lèvre et déshabilla sans gêne l'autre femme du regard. Emily se retourna et capta aisément l'envie de JJ. Elle ne s'en sentit que plus confuse.

_Je croyais qu'elle voulait rompre… et la… j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me sauter dessus. _Pensa t-elle tandis qu'une vague de plaisir la parcourait face à cette constatation. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se reprendre. JJ sortit de sa contemplation et lui offrit un sourire. _D'excuse_. Sembla-t-il à Emily.

Elle fixa alors JJ et tenta de la sonder. De comprendre ses intentions. Elle était passée du désir aux excuses… Et le résultat était une Emily encore plus perdue. Elle était une excellente profiler. Elle savait jauger les gens. Comprendre ce qu'il les motivait et en déduire leurs intentions futures. _Mais avec JJ, la tout de suite…. Je n'arrive à rien. Trop proche._ _Evidemment. Comment pouvait-elle lire l'autre femme en étant si peu objective ? Chaque profil qu'elle réalisait était fait de manière neutre. Elle n'attendait rien de la personne qu'elle profilait. Elle cherchait juste à analyser son comportement pour prévoir ses prochains mouvements. Mais la, …. J'aime cette femme. Son coté dingue et attendrissant en même temps. Tout son être et son corps qui me font perdre mon self-control en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Qui me fait même apprécier cette sensation. Chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Moi, l'obsédé du contrôle. Et maintenant… je suis dans le noir total. Et tout ce que je veux… c'est qu'elle me sorte de cette obscurité et m'enlace dans sa lumière… Je veux… juste qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi. Est-ce trop demander pour une fois, que d'avoir ce que je souhaite ? Peut-être… _ Se dit-elle en voyant JJ lui tourner le dos.

-Par ici. Dit la blonde, repoussant son désir pour Emily. Installe-toi. Le diner arrive.

Elle devait se concentrer sur sa déclaration.

-D'accord.

Le diner n'avait été que blanc et silences entre coupées de quelques conversations maladroites. JJ cherchait le moment propice de faire sa déclaration et ne pouvant quitter des yeux quelques seconde seulement le cadeau qu'elle comptait offrir. Emily voyait l'inconfort de la jeune femme mais l'attribuait à d'autres raisons évidemment. Elle aurait voulu lui tendre une perche pour l'aider mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aider ce qui serait la fin de leur relation. Alors, elles meublaient par des bavardages inutiles et superficiels. Après le dessert, Emily n'en put finalement plus en voyant JJ se mordiller la lèvre si fort qu'elle saigna. Elle lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie et lui osa poser la question :

-JJ… Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le. Je ne t'en ... Voudrais pas. Je te le promets. Tu peux tout me dire.

-Je… dois aller remettre ça au frigo avant que ça ne tourne !

Elle s'enfuit alors dans la cuisine, sans oser jeter un regard vers Emily.

_Mais bordel ! Ce n'est pas possible. Trois petits mots. Juste trois petits mots. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire ? Je sais ce que je ressens… Mais dès que je veux parler, les mots sont comme bloqués dans ma gorge…Peut-être que je devais lui écrire.. Non mais n'importe quoi, je ne vais pas lui écrire que je l'aime…_

_Allez, prends ton courage à demain. Et dis toi que si tu ne le fais pas, des situations comme ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jordan pourraient se reproduire. _

Elle repartit alors vers le salon. Pour trouver la pièce vide.

_Elle n'est pas partie quand même ?_ S'inquiéta JJ.

Elle entendit alors un bruit. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que c'était. On chantait une berceuse. Et le son provenait du baby phone. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son fils. Elle les trouva la tous les deux. Emily et son fils. Le berçant tendrement contre sa poitrine. Et lui chantant une berceuse. Et lui souriant tendrement comme Emily savait le faire. JJ ne put décrire le sentiment qui l'envahit face à cette vision. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se sentait heureuse. Plus que jamais auparavant. Et cette simple réalisation lui permit de dire ce qu'elle avait tenté de dire toute la soirée.

-Hey JJ. Je l'ai entendu pleurer. Alors je suis venue voir. Je crois qu'il a simplement fait un cauchemar. Il est en train de se rendormir. Continua Emily en chuchotant avant d'être interrompue par JJ.

-Je t'aime. Dit la blonde dans un souffle en ne quittant pas l'autre femme des yeux. Un soulagement indescriptible traversa JJ en même temps qu'un sentiment de peur s'insinuait en elle. Sa déclaration était faite. Elle ne pourrait plus rien y changer maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant, c'était que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Malheureusement, elle n'arriva pas à lire Emily à cet instant.

Cette dernière était paralysée. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réellement entendu. Elle se retourna et déposa Henry dans son lit. Il s'était finalement rendormi, comme le constata les deux femmes. Dos à JJ alors, Emily demanda fébrilement :

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Emily…

-S'il te plait...

-Je t'aime.

Emily sortit alors de la chambre d'Henry et se dirigea vers le salon. JJ, affolé la suivit.

-Je t'aime ok. J'ai voulu te le dire toute la soirée. Enfin plutôt depuis que je l'ai réalisée. C'est-à-dire quelques semaines. Quand je t'ai vue embrassé cette garce de Jordan, j'ai compris que je voulais plus entre toi et moi. Pas ce truc qu'on faisait. En te trompes pas, c'était agréable. Et même plus que ça. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de plus. D'une sorte d'assurance que toi et moi, on est ensemble. Et que surtout, je ne sois pas juste … Une passade dirons nous… Dis quelque chose…

Emily, qui lui tournait le dos, se retourna finalement vers la blonde. Des larmes silencieuses, s'écoulaient sur son visage. JJ ne comprenait rien et se sentit désemparé devant l'évidente tristesse d'Emily. Avait –elle déjà vu l'autre femme pleuré ? Non... jamais… Elle se rapprocha et tenta maladroitement de la consoler :

-Je suis désolé… J'vais besoin de te le dire... Je n'ai pas pensé que ça te … mettrait mal à l'aise… Je…

Emily la coupa en l'embrassant tendrement. JJ répondit au baiser sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. La brune se recula alors.

-Hum… désolé pour les larmes… Je … ne m'y attendais tellement pas. Je pensais que tu allais me quitter.

-Quoi ? Pas vraiment … Dit JJ. Ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

Emily se rapprocha de nouveau. Elle planta son regard dans celui de la blonde et captura sa joue dans sa main. Elle resta silencieuse alors. JJ voulut alors détourner la tête, incapable de regarder l'autre femme sans se sentir honteuse de sa confession.

-JJ, regardes moi. S'il te plait.

La blonde céda.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi... Je t'aime. De tout mon être et depuis … tellement longtemps.

JJ ressentit de nouveau le sentiment qui l'avait envahi avant sa déclaration, s'insinuer en elle. Elle sourit à Emily. Et continua de l'écouter car elle sentait que l'autre femme avait besoin de se confier elle aussi.

- Je m'étais tellement répété que ces sentiments ne seraient pas réciproques que … quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… Tout ce que je gardais au fond de moi a du sortir. C'était juste… trop. Mais dans le bon sens.

-En pleurant ?

-Oui… De joie… JJ … J'aimerais que tu puisses regarder en moi. Dans mon cœur. Tu n'y verrais que toi. Je… Moi aussi, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Qu'on partage tout… Qu'on … Oh mon dieu… je vais arrêter la, les déclarations larmoyantes… Dit Emily tout d'un coup, essuyant de son bras les traces de larmes et le rouge s'installant sur tout son visage.

-Tu es tellement mignonne à cet instant que je te dévorerais sur place.

Emily rougit d'autant plus.

-Regardes ce que tu me fais… Tu me fais perdre totalement mes moyens ! Grogna doucement Emily.

-Et j'adore ça. Répondit la blonde avec un sourire mutin.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Car je suis une des seules personnes à réussir à le faire.

-Crois-moi. Tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine.

-… Donc on est ensemble genre « relation exclusive » ?

-Totalement. Tu es à moi, belle blonde.

-Et tu es à moi, délicieuse créature !

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Comme pour sceller leur nouvelle relation. Leurs baisers furent tendres, remplis d'amour et de promesses. JJ rompit alors le baiser et caressa de son nez celui de l'autre femme.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Moi aussi.

Elles se sourirent. JJ récupéra alors la boite et l'offrit à Emily. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-C'est un peu démodé… Mais… Je voulais que tu ais un souvenir de moi… de nous… même si nous … n'allions pas plus loin.

Emily découvrit alors un pendentif. Avec un charme ancien. Comme on en faisait avant qui permettait de glisser une photo à l'intérieur. La brune l'ouvrit et découvrit une photo d'elle et de JJ. Cela datait de l'année dernière. De son anniversaire. JJ l'avait prise dans des bras pour la féliciter. Garcia avait demandé une photo alors. Et voila. Leur étreinte immortalisée.

-Je l'adore. Dit Emily en le passant autour de son cou.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Donc … mon tour ?

Emily paniqua tout à coup :

-Heu… je dois te prévenir avant… le cadeau peut paraître… bizarre mais rappelle toi que je pensais que c'était fini nous deux et donc je voulais que tu ais un moyen de me joindre n'importa quand n'importe où. Que je serais la pour toi…

-Allez montre.

Emily sortit l'écrin et le tendit à JJ qui l'ouvrit pour découvrir une bague en argent, surmonté d'une pierre bleue.

-Comme la couleur de tes yeux. Dit Emily. Et il y a un mécanisme au niveau de la pierre. Si tu la tournes, cela m'enverra ce fameux signal. Ajouta t-elle maladroitement.

-…

-Envie de fuir ?

-Alors même si … on n'est plus ensemble, tu volerais à mon secours ? Qu'importe ce qui se soit passé entre nous ?

-ça peut te paraitre ridicule ou même insensé… Mais oui. Toujours JJ. Toujours.

-Alors non pas de fuite. Je trouve ça adorable et ça me rappellera ton coté geek ! En plus, elle est magnifique !

-Je l'ai choisi et avec Reid, on a fait les modifications nécessaires ensuite. Bref…

-Alors merci et joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux noël JJ.

Cette dernière passa la bague autour de son majeur et captura Emily dans un baiser passionné. Elles profitèrent alors de leur chaleur de l'autre, par de douces étreintes entrecoupé de mots tendres murmurés le reste de la soirée. Simplement heureuses d'être ensembles.

_**Voila petit cadeau spécial fêtes de fin d'année ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop… heu cucu je dirais ! **_

_**Je vous annonce qu'il ne reste qu'au maximum 3 chapitres à cette fic aussi !**_

_**Bref lachez vous sur les reviews ! ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

Résumé : dans le dernier chapitre, nos deux protagonistes se sont enfin déclarés leur flamme.

Note : en retard comme d'habitude… J'ai eu besoin de me remettre dedans pour écrire la suite et qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'incohérences, d'où le délai supplémentaire. Je n'en suis pas pour autant moins désolée… Voila la suite quand même pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de l'attendre.

Le lendemain, Emily émergea de son sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle savait que JJ était en train de la dévisager. Elle sentait le regard de l'autre femme parcourir son corps. De douces caresses sur sa cuisse droite et elle comprit que le désir de la blonde s'était réveillé. Cela lui tira un sourire qui n'échappa pas à la blonde.

-Oui ?

-Insatiable ?

-Je dois avouer que oui…

-Mais ça me va parfaitement agent Jareau. Je dois dire que vous savez faire votre effet vous aussi.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Viens vérifier !

La blonde ne se fit pas prier. Après tout, elle ne devait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Elles pouvaient bien en profiter…

Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes étaient toujours au lit. Plus essoufflées que précédemment.

-Je voudrais que tous les matins soient comme ça.

-Viens vivre avec moi alors, lança la blonde sans réfléchir. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait dire, elle tenta de se rattraper

- Enfin… je … veux dire… euh…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne tiens pas à te faire flipper tout de suite en débarquant chez toi, rigola la brune.

-Bizarrement, ça ne me fait pas flipper… Loin de là même. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus te brusquer. Et ton appartement est énorme. Je comprends qu'il pourrait te manquer…

-Il est vide. Au contraire d'ici…

-Donc tu veux vivre avec moi ?

-JJ…La vraie question n'est pas de savoir si je le veux ou pas… On ne peut pas. Si on veut que cette relation continue, personne ne doit être au courant au sein du bureau… Je ne suis pas sûre que Strauss apprécie.

-Je sais.

-Par contre, je dois te dire que… Spence est en quelque sorte … déjà au courant.

-Garcia aussi…

Elles explosèrent de rire.

-Et moi qui pensais que nous étions douées pour la discrétion.

-Hotch n'est pas au courant. Ni Rossi et ni Morgan. 3 sur 5 c'est déjà pas mal.

-Oui j'avoue.

-Tant que l'autre n'est pas au courant…

-L'autre étant ?

-Jordan, cracha JJ en ne cachant rien de son dégoût.

-J'ai l'étrange sentiment que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup. Dit Emily avec un sourire.

-Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas.

-Il est vrai que j'ai pu remarquer que tu n'étais pas sa plus grande fan.

-A qui la faute ?

-Moi ?

- Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai mis ma langue dans la bouche de cette trai…

Emily la fit taire d'un baiser. Et même de plusieurs.

-Pas que ce soit déplaisant. Au contraire même mais pourquoi ?

-La vulgarité ne te va pas au teint, plaisanta la brune.

-Tout me va au teint.

- Dis moi ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes.

- Tu as vu mon corps de déesse ?

Emily explosa de rire :

-Je ne peux pas te contredire là dessus. Répondit Emily en portant un regard gourmand sur le corps de la blonde. Cette dernière frissonna sous le regard de l'autre femme.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on sorte de ce lit, plaisanta JJ.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas le souci moi…

- Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre. Je pourrais passer une éternité avec toi dans ce lit et ne rien trouver à y redire. Mais je connais un petit bonhomme qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je… est-ce que tu veux rester ?

-Bien sûr.

-Certaine ? Parce que la journée d'une mère célibataire n'a rien de bien passionnant…

-Je serais ravie de passer la journée avec toi et Henry, rassura la brune d'un baiser.

Au même moment, des pleurs retentirent :

-Quand on parle du loup !

Les deux se levèrent de concert.

-Je m'occupe de lui préparer ce qu'il lui faut si ça ne te gène pas d'aller le voir pour le calmer.

-Pas de problème.

-Et c'est qui maintenant qui ne se sent plus ?

-Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. J'ai un don avec les Jareau.

-Je ne peux pas te contredire là dessus, répliqua JJ reprenant les mots de la brune.

Elles passèrent la journée ensemble. Rien d'exceptionnel aux yeux de la blonde. Elle avait une certaine routine avec Henry. Après le petit déjeuner, elle le laissait jouer un peu pendant qu'elle faisait le ménage qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire durant la semaine. Puis, après la sieste de son petit bout, elle allait en général au parc au bout de la rue pour qu'ils prennent l'air. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'avait rien de passionnant et que la brune ne pouvait que s'ennuyer. Après tout Emily avait voyagé dans le monde entier. Elle était cultivée et intelligente. Dont la classe était indéniable. Sa mère était ambassadrice, bon sang… JJ était certaine que l'autre agent s'était ennuyé à mourir… Elle soupira. Ce qui n'échappa à Emily…

Cette dernière avait remarqué que la blonde était préoccupée par quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Après tout, même si son métier lui permettait de lire les gens, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle connaissait leurs motifs pour agir de la sorte. C'était à cela que servait les recherches sur le passé des suspects et surtout les interrogatoires… Malheureusement ou heureusement (elle ne savait plus trop parfois), elle ne pouvait pas faire la même chose sur les gens qui l'entourait sur sa famille en particulier. Elle fit la seule chose censée dans ces circonstances :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Hum oui…

-Tu es sûre ? Je t'ai senti ailleurs tout l'après midi.

JJ lui jeta un regard accusateur :

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me profile…

-Ce n'est pas ça…

La blonde lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

-Il y a de cela… Mais pas que…, corrigea Emily. J'ai … juste besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama la brune. Enfin, JJ, parce que je veux t'aider évidemment.

-…

-Jennifer S'il te plait.

La brune sut qu'elle avait gagné à ce moment là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait que la blonde avait un faible dès qu'elle prononçait son prénom.

-Je… C'est bête en fait…

- Si ça te perturbe autant c'est que c'est important.

- J'ai … juste peur que tu t'ennuies… que tu te lasses … de tout ça…

-ça ?

-Moi, Henry… Cette vie n'a rien d'excitante…

Emily rigola doucement. En voyant cela, l'autre agent se renfrogna.

-Si c'est pour te moquer, la prochaine fois je me tais.

-Non non, du tout, se reprit Emily en regagnant son sérieux. Je ne me moquais pas. Promis.

- Tu n'étais pas très convaincante…

- Laisse-moi-t'expliquer.

- Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Je te le promets. Hum…Comment t'expliquer ?

La brune n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier. Surtout sur son passé. Mais là, il s'agissait de JJ. De plus, cela ne concernait pas la partie de son passé dont elle devait avoir …honte et qu'elle préférait taire…

-Comme tu l'as dit quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai voyagé à travers le monde du fait du travail de ma mère. J'ai vu des endroits incroyables. J'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes. Mais tu sais ce dont je rêvais pendant tout ce temps ?

- Non…

- D'un endroit comme ici. Un lieu où je me sente à ma place pour une fois et en sécurité… Je ne nie pas que certains aspects de cette vie fussent excitants comme tu le dis. Et que je les appréciais. Mais ce n'est jamais ce que j'ai voulu… et ce n'est toujours pas ce que je recherche aujourd'hui. Mon style de vie peut faire penser que j'apprécie tout cela mais … vraiment je n'y fais plus attention. J'aurais tout donné à l'époque pour que ma mère décide de se fixer quelque part. De faire vraiment partie d'une communauté ou quelque chose comme cela. Ne plus passer pour l'étrangère. Et devenir l'attraction du moment. Que je puisse me faire des amis. Du genre de ceux qu'on garde pour la vie… Bref avoir une vie normale… Et aujourd'hui, ce sentiment n'a pas changé. Je crois même que notre travail fait que j'en ressens encore plus le besoin. Donc tu vois cette journée… Elle était surement routinière pour toi. Et elle l'était surement mais c'est, entre autres, ce qui que je l'ai apprécié. Je me suis … sentie à ma place. Avec toi et Henry. Et pas comme… une pièce rattachée…

Emily regarda la blonde pour sonder son humeur après son petit discours. Mais à cet instant, elle n'y arrivait, trop troublée par les souvenirs de son passé.

-Est-ce que je suis claire au moins ?

-Oui. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je … j'ai effectivement mal jugée ce que tu pensais de cette journée et de ce que tu en attendais. Je me suis dit que tu te lasserais vite de moi et de Henry… de cette situation. Et j'ai eu peur de te perdre…Ma réaction était bête et puérile. Désolée d'avoir ruiné l'ambiance.

-Pas du tout. Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus douée pour partager ce que je ressens. Et j'espère avoir… réussi à te rassurer.

-Oui. Totalement… Oh et Emily ?

- Oui ?

-N'en doute jamais. Tu fais partie de la famille. Que ce soit celle de l'équipe ou la notre avec moi et Henry. Quoi qu'il arrive. On sera toujours pour là pour toi.

-Je sais, répondit la brune. Et la réciproque est vraie aussi.

-Je n'en doute pas. Allez viens, on va se préparer à manger.

Elles finirent la soirée tranquillement sur le canapé. Henry dormant paisiblement dans sa chambre.

-Tu es sûre que tu dois y aller ?

- Oui. Il faut vraiment que je me change. Et en plus, ma voisine ne pourra pas s'occuper de Sergio éternellement.

-Je peux te prêter des vêtements ? Ou alors mieux tu rentres chez toi. Tu prends des fringues et Sergio et tu ramènes le tout ici ?

Emily explosa de rire :

-Je vais finir par croire que je vais te manquer ?

-Tu sais bien que oui.

-Oui... J'aime te taquiner. Allez, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. On se voit demain ? Chez toi ?

-Hum je ne sais pas…

-Ah oui ?

-Je trouve votre proposition légèrement tendancieuse, agent Prentiss.

-Oh mais c'est parce qu'elle l'ait, agent Jareau.

-J'ai donc raison de me méfier. Vos intentions sont bien loin d'être honorables, je suppose.

-Vous supposez bien.

-Hum, que vais-je faire de vous ?

-J'ai quelques idées que je serais ravie de vous exposer, agent Jareau. Répondit la brune en attirant la blonde à elle et en l'embrassant avec fougue, laissant l'autre femme pantelante.

-A demain, JJ.

Quand la blonde reprit ses esprits, elle put rattraper juste à temps, l'autre femme :

-Attends, je te raccompagne à ta voiture.

JJ l'accompagna et lui tint ouvert la porte de sa voiture.

-Quelle petite amie parfaite vous faites, agent Jareau.

-J'ai appris de la meilleure. Rigola la blonde.

La brune déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa coéquipière et s'engouffra dans sa voiture.

-Sois prudente sur la route.

-Promis. Je t'appelle en arrivant.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure alors !

JJ repartit vers sa maison, sous le regard attentif de la brune. Quand elle vit la porte se refermer, elle mit le contact. Soudain, elle se retourna vers la voiture de l'autre coté de la rue. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de la maison, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la sensation qu'elles étaient observées. Cependant, elle fut forcée de constater que la voiture en question était vide tout comme la rue. Elle se fustigea mentalement et se traita de parano. Sans tergiverser plus, elle démarra et partit chez elle…

Pourtant, en restant quelques secondes de plus, elle aurait pu apercevoir la silhouette qui était dissimulée dans l'ombre. Qui les observait. Qui scrutait chacun des moindre de leurs mouvements et mitraillait avec son appareil dès qu'elle le pouvait. Mais la brune était partie… Le sourire mauvais de la silhouette n'en fut que plus grand car les deux jeunes femmes ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui les attendait…

**Note de fin de chapitre : voila. Petit chapitre pour me remettre dans l'ambiance. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais c'est volontaire. Je voulais poser les choses avant de lancer la fin de l'histoire, d'où la fin de ce chapitre. La suite promet évidemment plus d'actions et surtout le retour de celle que vous détestez tous (ou alors je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse aux review: **

***kensdo: Tant mieux. C'est ce que je voulais. Merci de ta review.**

***melie09 : ****Merci de ta review :) Et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.**

***sam1002: merci pour ta (super) review. J'essaierais de faire mieux pour JJ la prochaine fois. Et surtout merci pour tes conseils sur ce chapitre même si je sais que ça te fait marcher sur des oeufs :)**

**Et voilà la suite :**

_Point de vue de Jordan._

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était devant son miroir, tentant désespérément de cacher un sourire victorieux. Elle savait qu'elle avait presque gagné. Elle était à deux doigts de se débarrasser de son pire problème. Alors oui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait y arriver. Son plan reposait en partie sur le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle savait que JJ n'était pas profiler et qu'elle pourrait la bluffer en se concentrant. C'est pourquoi elle tentait de faire disparaitre son sourire. Indice trop évident qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Pour ce qui ait d'Emily, elle doutait de pouvoir réellement leurrer la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi elle l'éviterait au maximum. Sans elle dans les pattes, son plan avait de meilleures chances de réussite. Et quand elle frapperait, les deux n'auront rien vu venir…

De nouveau, un sourire se forma sur son visage. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. Les autres membres de l'équipe n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer. Elle devait être prête. A ce stade, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et surtout, elle n'accepterait pas l'échec. La petite guerre avec la blonde avait eu son coté amusant au début.

C'est vrai qu'à leur première rencontre, elle avait plutôt trouvé l'autre femme sympathique. Insignifiante mais … sympathique. Elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait écouté présenter son travail et l'équipe. Elle n'avait aucunement douté que ce travail fût pour elle et qu'elle s'en sortirait sans problème. Elle était douée et elle l'avait toujours su. Les autres membres n'avaient pas tardé à le comprendre. Et puis, l'autre femme était partie en congé maternité et elle l'avait définitivement oublié. Quand Hotch lui avait annoncé que la blonde faisait son retour. Elle n'avait pas compris au début que cela signifiait son départ à elle. Après tout, elle faisait son travail bien mieux que Jareau. Elle en avait la certitude. Alors quand le chef de l'équipe lui avait expliqué qu'il lui cherchait un autre poste. Elle l'avait eu mauvaise. Et le comportement de l'équipe par la suite n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle les avait retrouvés juste après pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la nouvelle les choque autant qu'elle. Elle s'était trompée. Bien qu'ils aient montré de la déception par son départ imminent, ils n'avaient rien fait. Pas de protestations. Rien du tout. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas compris. Elle s'était dit que c'était la blonde qui leur avait embrouillé le cerveau. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la chance qu'ils avaient pu avoir qu'elle soit leur coéquipière. Tout était la faute de l'autre. Et l'animosité qu'elle avait ressentie à l'égard de l'agent Jareau n'avait fait que croitre.

Alors quand la blonde était arrivée dans les bureaux ce jour là, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle l'avait senti trop en confiance. Comme si elle avait été en terrain conquis. Elle savait l'idée mauvaise. L'autre agent restait son supérieur. Mais elle l'avait fait quand même. La chaise trafiquée. Mesquin surement mais tellement jouissif quand elle avait vu l'autre agent s'écrouler.

Puis, elle n'avait pu refréner son envie. La tentation avait été trop forte alors elle l'avait narguée, lui faisant comprendre par la même que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard que cette chaise se brise. En revanche, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, ce fut la réaction d'Emily. Elle avait eu un faible pour l'autre femme dès leur première rencontre. Et voir la brune au petit soin avec la source de son problème. Elle n'avait pas du tout appréciée.

Par la suite, quand elle avait compris l'intérêt réciproque qu'elles portaient à la brune, la guerre était alors passée à un tout autre niveau. Non seulement, elle avait eu l'audace de monopoliser l'objet de sa convoitise mais en plus, elle l'avait humilié publiquement.

La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre. Et elle avait pensé que la victoire était presque sienne après qu'elle et Emily se soient embrassées devant la blonde. Le visage de JJ à ce moment là. Partagée entre la douleur, la haine et la trahison. Du pur bonheur. Elle s'était délectée à chaque instant. Pourtant, la suite ne lui avait pas été favorable. Les deux s'étaient rabibochés. Alors elle avait encore joué. Poussée sa chance jusqu'au bout en embrassant encore une fois Emily devant JJ. Si la réaction de la blonde avait été celle qu'elle avait espéré, ce n'était pas le cas de celle de la brune. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette « compétition », elle avait failli renoncer. Le coté intriguant et mystérieux d'Emily qui l'avait attirée en premier lieu, l'avait cette fois là terrifié. La menace qu'elle avait faite à son égard était vraie, elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant. Mais la brune ne la connaissait pas… Jamais elle n'avait laissé qui que ce soit la traiter de cette manière. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle commencerait. Qu'elle que soit les conséquences…

Alors elle avait imaginé ce plan. Elle en était fière. Car elle voulait à tout prix rendre la monnaie de sa pièce aux deux femmes. Elle voulait les humilier comme elle l'avait été.

La chance avait été aussi de nouveau de son coté. Mais elle avait su qu'elle ne devait pas se précipiter. La dernière fois lui avait servi de leçon. Elle avait du se préparer. Pour cela, elle avait misé sur la meilleure méthode qu'elle connaissait. Celle qu'elle appliquait habituellement mais pour un autre type de défi. Un de ses sports favoris était en effet la chasse. Et la traque était quelque chose qu'elle pratiquait parfaitement. Il y a avait différentes méthodes et elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Sa partie préférée restait le moment où la proie se pense en sécurité et que le piège se referme sur elle. Rien de mieux que de la voir se débattre contre un destin qu'elle savait inéluctable.

Dans le cas présent, elle avait su qu'elle devait se concentrer sur le plus faible de ses proies. Tout en évitant le plus fort des deux. En l'occurrence JJ. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Ensuite, elle était passée à la phase d'observation. Il avait fallu qu'elle trouve le point faible de la blonde pour pouvoir l'exploiter au mieux. La filature avait commencé…

Au milieu de tout cela, elle avait alors trouvé un allié inattendu. Quand elle l'avait remarqué la première fois, il était de train de faire la même chose qu'elle. Observant sa femme derrière son volant, avec un air pathétique sur le visage. Des jumelles dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Quelques jours après, un faux dossier en main, un café dans l'autre, elle était entrée dans le commissariat. Puis, le café renversé « par hasard » sur sa chemise…une simple discussion. Et une soirée qui se termine dans un bar, avec l'homme en question plus qu'éméché. Jordan l'avait facilement manipulé. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était récupérer sa femme. Et Jordan lui avait fait comprendre sans peine qu'elle pouvait l'aider s'il faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait. L'homme n'était pas une flèche. Mais elle savait qu'il pouvait lui être utile. Une sorte de couverture supplémentaire face à Emily. Elle l'avait chargée de suivre sa femme.

Et cela avait fini par payer. Quand il avait reconnu la voiture d'Emily devant la maison de la blonde, il avait su qu'il tenait quelque chose. Il l'avait senti. Et il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait vu les deux agents s'embrasser. L'appareil photo en main, il ne les avait pas loupés. Il avait de suite contacté Jordan qui avait pris le relais. L'homme avait manifesté son mécontentement. Mais cela lui importait peu. Elle lui avait rappelée que s'il voulait retrouver sa femme, il devait la laisser faire et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le reste de son plan était alors apparu facilement. Pas très original mais efficace. Les relations entre agents au sein d'une même équipe n'étaient en théorie pas interdites mais elles étaient fortement déconseillées. C'était aussi quelque chose de très mal perçu par la hiérarchie. Et notamment par quelqu'un qui n'attendait qu'une seule occasion de pouvoir démanteler l'équipe : Strauss. Avec une once de chantage. Le parfait outil pour que sa vengeance aboutisse.

De la même façon que pour la phase d'observation, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se précipite. Elle ne pouvait pas attaquer la blonde avec Emily à ses cotés. Il fallait qu'elle attendre qu'elles séparent. Diviser pour mieux régner. Un dicton qu'elle avait toujours adoré…

C'est pourquoi elle était arrivée plutôt ce matin. Elle avait besoin d'une diversion. Et vu l'heure à laquelle, elle était arrivée, elle avait eu le temps d'en poser plusieurs. Rien de bien exceptionnel du coté de JJ. Juste assez pour que la blonde soit occupée et ne se doute pas qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec Emily. Des mises en bouche en quelque sorte. Cela serait assez pour mettre JJ en rogne et surtout, cela la distrairait assez pour qu'elle ne cherche pas plus loin. Le temps qu'elle se retrouve seule et que Jordan puisse enfin la mettre à terre. Du coté d'Emily, c'était son cher complice qui aurait le plaisir de s'en charger. Et quand elle lui avait annoncé, il lui avait semblé qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir plus beau cadeau…

Oui, aujourd'hui elle allait passer la meilleure journée de sa vie. Elle réussit finalement à masquer son sourire et partit dans son bureau. L'équipe arrivait et le show pouvait enfin commencer !

**Note de chapitre : Voila je voulais dans ce chapitre exposer les (mauvaises ?) raisons qui poussent Jordan à agir ainsi et poser les choses pour le dernier chapitre. Je précise que je n'y connais rien à la chasse. Et surtout que je suis contre lol c'était juste un moyen pour montrer à quel point Jordan est dérangée…**


End file.
